The Perfect Guy
by xgleekx4lyfx09x
Summary: Gabriella Montez has had a hard life ... She was in a car accident 2 years ago and putting her in a wheelchair, when her family moves next to the Bolton's ... she meets Troy. COMPLETED!
1. New Place

**HEY !!! This is one of my new stories, i'll put our one episode of each of the new stories **

**vote for which one you want me to continue**

* * *

Episode 1: New Place

My Name is **Gabriella Montez** and I'm moving AGAIN, this is the 10th time my family has moved because my dad hates his job, when he finds a new job, it's always in a different part of the country, then we pack up and move. We're moving from Washington DC to Albuquerque, New Mexico

I have 3 sisters and 2 brothers.

First there's me and my twin **Blair**, 17 years old. We have different personalities:

Blair loves to Dance and believe me she does.

I love Singing and I'm also in a wheelchair …

_***2 years ago me and my dad were in a car accident, my dad came out fine but me, I got glass in my spin and legs. The doctors said I'll be fine to walk now but I've lost all my confidence***_

Next there's **Kayla **and **Lily**, 12 years old, also Twins, you can't tell them apart, the only way you know who is who is by their personalities:

Kayla loves everything to do with Theatre

Lily loves Art; she wanted to be an Artist

Finally there's **Jamie** and **Tyler**, my annoying little brothers, 6 years old and also Twins, like my sisters, you can tell who is who by their personalities:

Jamie loves Basketball

Tyler loves Skateboarding

You could say twins run in our family.

My Mum died after my brothers were born, so me and Blair chipped in to help our dad.

* * *

"We're here" Dad said 10 hours later and pulled into the driveway.

I looked out the window and looked at the house, it was massive.

Everyone got out except me and Dad.

"Are you gonna start walking again?"

"Not yet"

"Bell, it's been 2 years"

"Dad, I'm not ready yet" I said taking off my seatbelt and opening the door "Hey B; is my chair out?"

"Yeah, Jamie's bringing it around" Blair Shouted back.

"Here you go Gabi" Jamie said as jumped out of my chair.

I giggled "Thanks Jay" I got out of the car and got into my chair.

"Okay Kids" Dad said as he came around to the other side "Kayla, Lily, Jamie and Tyler go and pick your rooms"

They all ran inside leaving me and Blair confused.

"Dad, What about me and Gabi?" Blair asked.

"Follow me"

We looked at eachother and followed him into the back yard.

"Dad, where we going?" I asked.

"Giving you two the space you need" Dad smiled at us "This is yours" He pointed to the pool house.

"Seriously?" Me and Blair said.

"Yes" He passed Blair the keys "No Parties" then he walked inside.

Blair walked over to pool house and unlocked the door "After you sis" she giggled.

I wheeled over and went through the door "Wow" was the only thing I could say.

"This is awesome" Blair stood next to me.

"Tell me about it" I giggled wheeling over to a door and opened it "Okay, I'm having this room" I went in and looked around.

"Mine's next door, G!" Blair shouted.

"Okay" I shouted back then the movers came in with my stuff and I told them where to put it.

* * *

"Gabi, Blair" Tyler and Jamie came in to the pool house later that day.

"Hey guys" Blair said "You two wanna join us?"

"Yeah" They jumped on the sofa "What we watching?" Jamie asked cuddling up to me.

"What do you wanna watch?" Blair asked coming into the sitting area with popcorn.

Tyler and Jamie smiled at eachother "Transformers"

"Sure" I smiled and looked at Blair "We haven't watched it in a while"

"True" Blair giggled, put the DVD in and sat down next to Tyler.

"You two are the best sisters ever" Tyler said and cuddled up to Blair.

"Thanks Ty" me and Blair smiled, then Blair grabbed the remote and pressed play.

"Woah, what about us" We looked at the door and saw Lily and Kayla standing there with their hands on their hips.

I giggled "You two want to watch Transformers?"

"Duh" they squealed grabbing some pillows and lay on the floor infront of the TV

* * *

When the film finished I looked down at the twins to see them all asleep.

"Looks like they were tired" Blair giggled and got up.

"Yeah" I giggled.

"Girls" Dad walked in "Have you seen the kids?"

"Don't worry Dad, they're here" Blair said turning on the light

"Okay, you want me to take them to their rooms?"

"No, they'll be fine dad" I smiled at him.

"Night Girls" Then he left and went to the big house.

"I'll get some pillows and blankets for them" Blair said and walked to the cupboard.

"Okay" I sat up and pulled myself up into my chair.

Blair came over with pillows and blankets "I would of helped you G"

"It's Fine B; you want me to help you?"

"No, I can handle it" She smiled

"Okay, See you in the morning" I wheeled into my room, over to my bed; I pulled myself into it and climbed under the covers.

"Night G" Blair said walking past.

"Night B" I smiled and fell asleep.

I think this is the best move ever.

**

* * *

**

NEXT STORY OUT IS: Camp Musical!


	2. The Bolton's

**Okay, I'm soooooo sorry, i couldnt think of anything for this story like all my others**

**until i had this amazing idea**

**i hope you enjoy it !**

* * *

Episode 2: The Bolton's

I wheeled into Albuquerque Hospital with Blair … its been 3 weeks since we moved and I'm going to see more doctors … Yay me!

"Where do we need to go?" Blair asked walking towards the lift and pressed the button.

"3rd Floor" I sat back waiting.

"What's up?"

"I don't know why Dad is making me come here, they say the same things and I don't get anywhere"

"Well maybe Doctor Bolton is different, she's suppose to be the best doctor in New Mexico" She grinned as the lift came "After you Sis"

I giggled and wheeled into the lift "So how do you know she's good?"

"Newspapers, Magazines, she's a very busy woman" She giggled and pressed the button "Here we go"

* * *

I sat on the bed in one of the rooms with Blair walking around "B, stop it, you're making me dizzy"

"What's taking so long?"

"Like you said she's a very busy woman" I giggled as the door opened to reveal a young lad about our age with sandy blonde hair and crystal blue eyes in a white coat.

"Good Morning Miss Montez" He smiled and opened my file.

"Who are you?" Blair asked sitting next to me "You're not old enough to be a doctor"

"I know" He sat on the chair and looked at me "Gabriella, right?"

"Yeah" I smiled "Ignore my annoying twin sister"

"I know how you feel, I have a twin brother" He looked down at my file "You've just moved here from Washington DC and you was in a car crash … Wow" … who the hell is this person?

"Isn't that a private file which only doctors can look at?" Blair asked.

"Yes, it is" I looked towards the door to see a woman in a white coat "Troy Bolton, what I have told you about taking my patients files?"

"Sorry Mum" He got up "Nice meeting you two" He smiled passing my file to his Mum and walked out.

"Sorry about him" Doctor Bolton smiled and put her hand out "I'm Lucy Bolton, head doctor and surgeon"

"Gabriella Montez" I smiled and shaked her hand.

"I'm Blair Montez, her twin" Blair smiled.

"How you doing Gabriella?" She looked at me.

"I'm good"

"I know its hard moving to a new town and facing new doctors but I'm here to help you get out of that chair"

"I'm not ready"

"Gabs…" Blair started but stopped when I glared at her.

"Gabriella, I'm not forcing you to do anything, how about we met very week and we'll go from there"

"Okay, thank you Doctor Bolton" I smiled and lifted myself into my chair again.

"Call me Lucy" She smiled and opened the door "I'll see you next week"

"Thanks" Blair smiled and pushed me out towards the lift "Her son is a hottie"

"You're unbelievable" I giggled "Press the button"

"Okay, Miss Moody"

* * *

"Have you seen any of our neighbours yet?" I asked as Blair drove home after going to store for Dad.

"One of them is an old woman and I don't know about the other" Blair said "What do you think about Doctor Bolton?"

"She's different to the others"

"She's nicer than the others" She giggled.

"You know what I mean" I rolled my eyes.

"You're crushing on her sexy son" She grinned "I've never seen you like this"

"Like what?" I looked at her.

She pulled into our drive and turned off the car then looked at me "C'mon I'm your twin, I know things"

"Well your twin senses must be switched off because I don't like him" I opened the door then looked at her "Can you get my chair?"

"Sure my dearest twin" She grinned jumping out "You are so lucky to have an amazing sister like me"

I giggled "Whatever B"

"You'll be thanking me one day" She giggled wheeling my chair around.

"Thank you Sis" I grinned and pulled myself into the chair.

"You know, you don't need to that on your own"

"I know" I wheeled to back of the car "But I don't want to rely on you or Dad to help me" I grabbed some of the bags.

"Oh no" Blair came up and took the bags "You're not doing that"

I sighed "Fine"

"Need some help?" … I know that voice … I turned my head to see Doctor Bolton's Son … what was his name?

"No …" I was cut off by my annoying sister.

"Yes, you can since our Dad isn't, I need some muscles" Blair grinned and walked up the main house.

"What you doing here?" I looked at him.

"I live next door" He smiled "I didn't officially introduce myself … I'm Troy"

"Nice to meet you" I giggled "What were you doing at the hospital except for the fact your mum works there"

"I help out there sometimes, seeing my mum's patients that are always there and new ones" He grabbed the last of the bags and closed the boot.

"We better get inside before my sister flips"

"Lead the way"

* * *

I wheeled up to the main house and up the little ramp "Blair!"

"I'm seriously gonna kill him" I looked up to her running down the stairs with something in her hand.

"Who?"

"Jamie or Tyler, I don't know which one did it"

"Depending on what it was, you'll know who"

"I'll go put these in the kitchen" Troy spoke up and walked into the kitchen.

"What happened?" I giggled.

"One of them took my favourite dress and did this" She held up the dress in her hand which had rips and paint all over it.

"Tyler did it" I wheeled into the kitchen.

"I'm gonna kill him when he gets home" She followed behind me "Thanks for the help"

"No problem" Troy smiled "Is it just you two?"

"No" Blair giggled "There's our Dad, two sisters and our annoying little brothers"

"What school will you guys be going to?"

"East High"

"That's where me and my twin go" He said when a phoned beeped "That's me" He pulled out his phone and groaned "I better go, see you girls soon" then he ran out.

"He's so sexy" Blair grinned "Perfect for my little sister"

"I'm going to the pool house" I rolled my eyes and wheeled out of the back door.

* * *

"Bell!" Dad shouted from the door … he's the only one who calls me Bell … Blair calls me G or Gabs, the girls call me Gabi and the boys call me Gabster.

"In here Dad" I shouted from my room.

"How were the doctors today?" He asked and sat on my bed.

"Better than the others, she also lives next door"

"I know"

I looked at him confused "How do you know?"

"Lucy Bolton right?"

"Yeah"

"She was one of my best friends in high school"

"Really?"

"Me, your Mum, Lucy and Jack were best friends"

"Who's Jack?"

"Lucy's Husband who died a couple of years ago of cancer, I guess you met Troy at the hospital"

"How do you know so much?" I giggled.

"I told you she's my best friend and we've kept in contact through the years"

"What else do you know?"

"Like our family, Twins run in their family too"

"No wonder you was friends in high school" I grinned.

"It's weird because mine and your mum's parents where best friends with Lucy's and Jack's parents"

"So you want to continue the tradition?"

"It's not a tradition" He smiled and looked at me "How are settling in this house?"

"I gonna tell you, it's amazing and better than Washington"

"I'm glad you like it" He got up "We're meeting the rest of the Bolton's tomorrow, they're coming over here" He kissed my head "Get some sleep"

"Yes Sir" I giggled "Night Dad"

"Night Bell" then he walked out.

"Night G!" Blair shouted from her room.

"Night B!" I shouted back.

* * *

"GABI! BLAIR!" Lily shouted the next day running into the pool house with Troy and another lad "The Boltons are here"

"We can see that" Blair giggled sat on one of sofas as I sat on the other.

"Now go!" I giggled.

She pulled her tongues and ran out.

"Are you two gonna stand there all night?" Blair looked at them

"Sorry" Troy grinned and sat next to me "Girls, this is my twin Nate"

"Hey" Nate smiled and sat next to Blair "What is this place?"

"This would our pool house" I giggled.

"He's not very smart unlike me" Troy chuckled.

"Yeah, he got our Mum's brain and I got our Dad's brain" Nate mumbled as we laughed.

"I'm going to the pool" Blair smiled getting up "C'mon Nate!" She pulled him up and dragged him out slamming the door behind them.

"Is it just you two?" I looked at Troy.

"No, there's Carly and Haley who are 12, then there's JJ and Chris who are 6"

"JJ?"

"It stands for Jack Jr after my Dad"

"I'm sorry about your Dad; I only found yesterday that our parents were best friends in high school and my Dad kept in contact with them"

"I'm fine about that, I wasn't for a while because he died 2 months before JJ and Chris were born" He slightly smiled "But enough about me … tell about you"

I giggled "What do you wanna know?"

"I know you were in a car crash, what happened?"

"2 years ago me and my Dad were on the home from Dance lessons when a car went through the red light, Dad cam out with a broken collarbone, a few cuts and bruises but me" I sighed "I had glass along my spin and in my legs which leads to the wheelchair"

"Is that why you were at the hospital today?"

"Yeah, a doctor in Washington said that I could learn how to walk again"

"That's good news" He smiled "I mean you can do physiotherapy and take it one step at a time … what do you say and I'll even beg my mum to be there to help"

"I'll think about it"

I don't know what to do; I didn't have the confidence to walk until Troy Bolton walked into the picture and made it worse than it already is.

**

* * *

**

**and please read my other stories, if you dont already!**

REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. First Day

**Sorry for the wait but here it is!**

* * *

Episode 3 – First Day

**~3 weeks Later~**

I wheeled down the hall of East High after getting my timetable and locker key when everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

I sighed stopping at my locker.

"Hey Freak" I looked up to see a girl with fake blonde hair and dressed in pink.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can … leave, we don't need freaks in this school especially once in wheelchairs" She smirked "So, go back home and never come back"

I could feel the tears fall down my face but I didn't speak.

"Aww look, she's crying"

"Evans!" A voice shouted which belonged to Troy.

"Troy!" She grinned as he walked towards us "How was your summer, saved any lives?"

"Cut the crap Evans, what do you think you were doing?" He glared at her and I could see he was angry because his eyes are a darker blue.

"Showing little miss freak that she doesn't belong here"

"She isn't a freak … if I see you mess with her again, I'm make sure you're most hated person in School and no one will stop me"

"I thought we were friends" … wait, what?

"We haven't been friends since you started rumours about me and my family"

"Whatever" She looked at me "Bye Freak" Then she walked away.

Troy looked at me "You okay?"

"I will be, thanks" I smiled a little and opened my locker.

"This is your locker?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, it seems we're locker neighbours"

I giggled putting my bag in and closed the door "Locker Neighbours?"

"I got you to laugh, that was my plan" He smiled opening his locker that was next to mine "Who do you have for homeroom?"

"Miss Darbus"

"Me too … She's Worst teacher ever, she's evil but since you're new, she'll be nice"

"She can't be that bad"

"You'll think different after class" He closed his locker and walked behind me "Wheel you to Hell?"

"Sure" I smiled.

* * *

Troy pushed me into Room 201 for homeroom then pushed me to the back "Hey Tay, Chad"

"Hey Troy" The girl with black hair and a guy with fuzzy hair smiled.

Troy walked around and sat on a desk "Guys, this is my new neighbour Gabriella … Gabi, these are my best friends Taylor and Chad"

"Nice to meet you" I smiled.

"You're the famous Gabriella that Troy never stops talking about" Taylor grinned as she ruffled Troy's hair.

I looked at Troy who was bright red and laughed along with Taylor and Chad.

"Alright" Troy got up and looked at me "We need to get you in your seat"

"I'm fine doing it on my own"

"You don't need to" He lifted me out of my chair.

"Troy put me down" I giggled.

"Okay" He placed me on a seat "There, you're next to Tay" He folded up my Chair and placed behind my seat.

"Thanks" I smiled.

"No problem" He smiled as the bell rang "I better to my seat" He dashed to the front and sat down followed by Chad.

"Are they always like that?" I looked at Taylor.

"It'll get worse as soon as Miss Darbus come in" She said as the door opened "Here comes the Ice Queen"

I looked over to see the girl who Troy shouted at "Who is that?"

"Sharpay Evans or Ice Queen, she thinks she can have everything because she's rich, I can't believe she and Troy were best friends"

"Why are they not anymore?"

"I think Troy is the one to tell you" She smiled as the door opened again "Darbus is in the room"

"Good Morning Seniors" I looked up to see Miss Darbus smiling "We have a new student today, Gabriella Montez"

I smiled "That's me"

"Welcome to East High and I hope that the students are welcoming" She looked at Troy and Chad.

"Miss D, just because I'm Captain of the Basketball team doesn't mean that I'm a bad guy" Troy said.

"Yeah, Miss D" Chad added "Troy is top of every class and actually has a plan what he wants to do unlike most of the people in the class"

"Shut it Danforth" Sharpay hissed.

"Why don't you Evans" Chad snapped.

"Mr Danforth and Miss Evans, I'll see you in detention" Miss D shouted.

"Yes Miss Darbus"

* * *

"See what I meant by Miss D is evil" Troy said as we sat in the lunch hall.

"She isn't that bad Troy" Tay said … I have every class with Taylor and we have become really good friends.

"And you didn't tell me you was Captain of the basketball team or that you played" I looked at him.

"You never asked" He grinned "Where's Blair?"

"Walking towards us" I giggled.

"I'm so annoyed" Blair sat down and put her head on my shoulder.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She bumped into Ice Queen" We looked up to see Nate "I mean literally"

"I can't believe her" Troy said "First it's Gabi then …"

Blair sat up and looked at me "What did she do?"

"Nothing, I've heard it all before and I'm used it" I shrugged and point at her "And if you think about doing anything, I wont back you up when Dad grounds you for fighting again"

"That was one time and he started it"

"HE?" The guys said shocked.

"She gets a little mad at time, so if I was you, I would stay away from her when she is" I giggled.

"Changing subject" Troy smiled and looked at me "Ready for Physio after school?"

Today is the first day of Physiotherapy and I think Troy is more excited than me.

"Do I have to do it tonight?"

"Yep"

I looked at Blair "B, help"

"I'm not getting involved" She grinned.

"Thanks for the help Sis"

"What's Physiotherapy?" Chad asked.

"Remember when Troy broke his foot" Nate said "And went to a special person to help him"

"That man freaked me out!"

"Thank god he isn't there anymore, after Mum took over, he was gone" Troy chuckled.

"You'll be fine Gabs" Chad smiled.

I have some amazing friends!

**

* * *

**

REVIEW !


	4. Explaining!

**2 episodes out at the same time, woop!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Episode 4 – Explaining!

It's been 2 months since I started Physiotherapy and Troy has been there everyday helping me ... He a best friend that anyone would wish for.

At the moment me and the gang plus mine and Troy's siblings are in the pool house hanging out playing games and watching movies.

"I WIN!" Jamie screamed while jumping around ... we've been playing Monopoly for the past 2 hours and it was a fun game except people trying to cheat.

"I was so close to winning" Troy whined.

I giggled "You cheated"

"I didn't!"

"You so did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Guys, stop with the flirting, it's so annoying!" Blair grinned.

I glared at her "Shut it"

"Can we go in the pool, Gabi?" Lily asked.

"Sure, keep an eye your brothers"

"You too Girls" Troy said.

"Okay" Then the little ones ran out.

"I fancy going for a swim, what about you Blair?" Tay asked.

"I'm for it" Blair jumped up "Come on Nate" She dragged him out with Tay following behind.

"CHAD!" Tay shouted.

"Fine" Chad sighed and walked out.

* * *

"Then there was two" I giggled.

"What do you wanna do?"

"Tell me what happened?"

"When?"

"When you broke your foot"

"Oh, it was Sophmore year, I was rebel that year"

"Troy Bolton, the person who has his life planned out was a rebel" I grinned.

He glared at me "Are you gonna listen?"

I giggled "Carry on"

"So … I was the youngest on the b-ball team along with Chad, the captain Liam was a jerk and always pushing us about and the night after the first game of the season, he had the after party, he got me drunk and to make me not be on the team anymore, he pushed me down the stairs"

"Oh my god" I was shocked "That was how you broke your foot?"

He nodded "When I landed I went right to the wall, broke my nose and on the way down, my foot twisted and I broke it in 3 places" he moved his hair and pointed to a scar that was just above his eyebrow "See that?"

"Yeah"

"That was where Liam smashed a glass bottle when I was knocked out"

"How do you know?"

"Chad was there and he saved my life" He smiled.

"You two have been friends for a while then?"

"Since we were 2, the only time we've had a fight is when I tease him about Tay"

"I knew he liked her!"

"How?"

"Now that I can't tell you" I grinned.

"You're not being fair Ella"

My smile dropped and the tears started building up "Ella?"

"It's my nickname for you" He smiled and looked at me "What's wrong?"

"My Mum used to call me that" I looked down then I felt his arms around me.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't of called you it" He kissed my head.

"You don't need to sorry" I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I do, that was your mum's nickname and always should be"

I lifted my head so I was looking at him and smiled a little "It's your nickname now"

He smiled a little and wiped my tears away with his thumb "No, I'll think of something else"

"Like?"

"Brie"

I glared at him "Never call me that"

"Why?"

Before I could reply my phone starting ringing "I better get that"

"It's fine"

I picked it up from beside me and answered it "Hello?"

"_Brie?" _... The one person I never want to speak to is on the other side of the call.

I sat up untangling myself from Troy "What the hell do you want?"

"_I wanted to speak to my favourite girl"_

"We haven't been friends since the accident which was 2 years ago!"

"_Brie ..."_

"Stop it Dan, I've had enough of you"

"_You know why I did , because of the school"_

"I know all about the school Dan, I was popular too, remember but no, you being the Captain of the baseball team, you couldn't be seen with me"

"_So, you're saying it's my fault"_

"Yes, you're the reason I lost my best friend over being popular, you're the reason why I moved away, I told you when I left, I never wanted to speak to you ever again"

"_Okay, I'll never phone you again, bye Gabi" then he hung up._

* * *

"I'm so sorry you had to hear all that" I looked at Troy who looked at little shocked.

"I'm glad I could be here for you" He put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him "Wanna tell me why Brie is bad nickname?"

"Dan, the person on the phone aka my ex-best friend always called it me"

"Well, it looks like its staying as Ella" He smiled.

"Good" I smiled.

"So ... you were popular?"

I groaned "I wish you didn't hear that"

He grinned "What were you?"

"I'm not telling you" I shaked my head.

"Ella" He poked me in the side.

I squealed "Don't! I'm super ticklish and I can't get away from you"

"Just tell me"

"Fine, I was Head Cheerleader" I looked up to see him looking at the wall with a smirk on his face.

"Cheerleader"

"Alright, get that image of me in a cheerleading uniform out of your head, Bolton" I punched him in the arm.

"Oww!" He rubbed his arm "That hurt"

"Stop thinking about that then" I glared at him.

"I wasn't" He grinned.

"You so was!"

"You can't prove it" He smiled.

"You had a smirk on your face and staring at that wall" I grinned.

"Whatever" he mumbled making me laugh.

* * *

Blair walked into my room later that night "Bolton has it bad for you" She grinned and jumped on my bed.

"Who are you talking about?" I looked at her over my English book.

"Troy, duh" She looked at me "He was flirting with you today and you did it right back, you like him!"

"I've got a lot of homework to do and so do you" I glared at her.

"Whatever G" She got up "Just think about, He's different from all the other guys we've known, he's one of a kind" She smiled and walked out.

I sighed and leant against my pillow trying to focus on studying for the English pop-quiz when my phoned buzzed.

I reacted over grabbing it off my nightstand and looked at it seeing there's a text from Troy.

I rolled my eyes and opened it:

_Hey my Little Cheerleader, don't forget me and you fun afternoon with Doctor Funk tomorrow – T x_

**Hey my Annoying Neighbour, how can I forget about Physio, you still coming? – G x**

_I wouldn't miss you falling over for anything, take you school tomorrow? - T x_

**That isn't funny, I would love a ride instead of riding with my annoying sister and your brother flirting all the way, lol – G x**

_That would be hell, instead you'll ride me and my annoying smirk :D – T x_

I giggled and replied:

**Alright, I need to stop talking and study for the English po-quiz, like you should be – G x**

_I already have :D, you need to catch up Ella – T x_

**Goodnight Troy, see you in the morning – G x**

_Goodnight Ella, sweet dreams – T x_

I smiled at the last text ... he is different from other guys ... Blair is right for once ... I like him.

**

* * *

**

REVIEW!


	5. Finally!

**Sorry for the wait, i forgot i had this episode ready.**

**If you read any of my other stories, i'm very sorry i havent been updating them, i havent got any ideas for them.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Episode 5 – Finally!

Troy pushed me into the hospital Monday after school.

"Ready to see Doctor Funk?" He asked.

I giggled "Yep"

"I need to go and see some patients my mum asked me to see, but I'll be back soon"

"Okay" I smiled up at him.

"I'll be 10 minutes" He smiled and kissed my head then ran down the hall.

"Gabriella" I looked over to see Doctor Funk holding the door open.

"Hey Doc" I smiled and wheeled into the Physio room.

"No Troy today?" He asked.

"He's seeing some of his mum's patients and he'll being here soon"

"Ready to start then?" He smiled.

"Ready as I'll ever be"

He pushed me towards the bars "When you're ready, just grab the poles and pull yourself up"

"Okay" I grabbed the poles and took a deep breath before pulling myself up.

"Now, take one step at a time and walk towards me"

I looked up to see him standing at the end and smiled "Are you sure I'm ready for this?"

"You're more than ready, you're better than any patients I've helped" He smiled.

"I'm trusting you Doc" I moved my hands forward a little and took my first step since the accident.

"That's it Gabriella ... take it nice and slow"

"Okay" I smiled and took another step.

"What's your goal?"

"For?" I looked at him before take another small step.

"For walking"

"I hope to be walking for Troy's birthday which is next month"

"You already have it planned?"

"Yeah, I want to surprise him, which is a good thing he isn't here"

"Why is that?"

"For the next couple of weeks before his birthday, I don't want him coming in and watch me do this"

"He'll be sad, he never stops talking about you and I think everyone at the hospital; patients or Doctors knows who Gabriella Montez is"

I giggled "Can you do that for me, please?"

"Anything for my favourite patient" He smiled "Should we get you back in the chair before he turns up?"

"Sure"

* * *

Troy walked through the door smiling "Hey Doc"

"Troy, nice of you to join us" Doctor Funk smiled.

He sat on the chair next me "How's it going?"

"It's going good" I smiled and looked at Doc "Right Doc?"

"Yep, for next few weeks, I would like to see Gabriella on her own"

"But Doc" Troy whined which made me laugh "Ella! It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry but you're acting like a little kid who lost their candy" I giggled "If Doc says you can't come, then you can't"

"Fine" He crossed his arms and pouted.

"It's only for 3 weeks, then it'll be back to normal" Doc smiled.

"Whatever" He mumbled.

* * *

We were on our way home and Troy is still not talking to me.

"Seriously Troy, you can't keep ignoring me" I looked at him to see a frown "Troy?"

He shaked his head and looked out of the window.

"It's for 3 weeks, you can still take me and wait but you can't come in the room"

"Why?" He finally looked at me "Why can't I?"

"Because you make fun of me enough and Doc thinks it's distracting me" I grinned.

"I'm joking and you laugh as well"

"Which is why I need to do this on my own and knowing you're on the other side waiting will make me happy, okay?"

"Okay" He smiled.

* * *

Later that night I was curled up on the sofa watching **Hellcats**.

"What do you think?" I looked up to see Blair in purple dress up to her knees, black high heels, her 'B' necklace with her hair down and straight.

"Where you going?"

"Nate's taking me out" She grinned.

"BLAIR! Nate's here!" We heard Dad shout.

"I'm going" She walked over and gave me a hug "See you later"

"Don't be late" I grinned.

"I wont" She rolled her eyes and ran out.

I looked back at the TV and turned up the volume a little when someone knocked on the door "Come in!"

"Hey" I looked over to see Troy smiling.

"Hey" I sat up "What you doing here?"

He walked over and sat next to me "I need to tell you something"

I turned the TV off since I'm recording it and looked at him "Okay, what's up?"

"I don't know how to tell you"

"Whatever it is, you can tell me" I smiled and took his hand.

He looked down at our hands "Ilyou" he said quickly.

"You what?" I giggled "I didn't hear you"

He looked at me and sighed "I like you more than friends"

I looked at him shocked; I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"I knew I shouldn't of told you, I've just embarrassed myself" He shaked his head.

"Troy" I whispered and moved closer to him.

"What?" He looked at me.

I smiled "I like you too"

He smiled big and moved closer to me "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck "I would love it" I smiled and kissed him.

I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pull me onto his knee.

I pulled back and rested my head against his "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" He smiled.

"Your Birthday"

He groaned "Not this again Ella"

"You are going to tell what you want, Bolton"

"I don't want anything, you being here is the best present I could have"

"I'm not turning up at your house with no present while everyone else does"

"Whatever you get, I'll love" He smiled.

"Have I ever told you how annoying you are?"

"Once or twice" He grinned.

I rolled my eyes moving so I'm sat next to him "You're annoying"

"I know" He put his arm around me and kissed my head.

I smiled and curled up against him letting my eyes closed.

I have an amazing Boyfriend and he's perfect!

**

* * *

**

REVIEW!


	6. Troy's Birthday!

**Sorry it's short, i promise the next one will be long!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Episode 6 – Troy's Birthday!

I stood infront of the mirror, I had on a white dress and white high heels ... It's Troy's and Nate's Birthday and I'm finally walking, I'm so excited to surprise him ... I've got 2 more sessions of Physio and I'm done for good.

"G, where my ..." Blair started walking into my room "Oh My God"

I spun around and smiled "What do you think?"

"You look amazing" She smiled with her eyes watering.

"B" I walked over "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just really good to see you walking again" She hugged me tight "I love you G"

"I love you too B"

She looked at me and grinned "Are you ready to show off those sexy legs?"

"Blair, stop it" I rolled my eyes and grabbed Troy's and Nate's presents "Will you grab my chair?"

"Why?"

"Because Troy doesn't know I can walk again"

"I though he went to the sessions with you"

"He does but for the last few weeks, he came but didn't come into the room"

"Okay, ready?"

"Ready" I smiled.

* * *

I sat on the sofa in the Bolton's Family room with my legs over Troy's and my head on his shoulder "Are you gonna open your present?"

"Nope" He smiled and kissed my head.

"You're annoying" I elbowed him.

"I told you, I didn't want anything"

"Troy, just open the thing to make the girl happy" Taylor giggled walking in with Chad, Nate and Blair.

"Yeah Bro, it could surprise you" Nate grinned ... I got him a discount card for iTunes Store since he's obsessed with it.

"Shut it Dude" Troy reacted over and grabbed his present off the table then sat back.

"Before you say anything, I can't take it back" I grinned.

He sighed and opened the envelope.

I looked over at Blair who winked at me then I looked at Troy.

He pulled out the tickets out and grinned "No Way!" He looked at me "How?"

"Well, My Dad ..."

"Yeah?"

"Our Dad" Blair smiled "Is the new Redhawks coach"

"No way" The guys looked at us shocked.

"This is amazing" Troy looked at me and kissed my head "Thanks"

"No problem" I rested my head on his shoulder.

* * *

"I can't believe you got me a season ticket for the Redhawks" Troy smiled ... we were now in his backyard curled up on the hammock with a tent over it.

"And I can't believe you never showed me this" I giggled.

"It's nothing special but you getting me a season ticket was too much"

"It was nothing" I smiled and rested my head against his "Happy Birthday Wildcat"

"Thanks" He smiled and kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back when my phone buzzed, I groaned "I'm gonna kill my sister"

Troy chuckled "Just get it"

I sat up and picked up my phone then read the text:

**SHOW HIM NOW!**

"What did she say?"

I looked at him and smiled "Nothing"

"Really?"

"Yep" I giggled "But"

"But what?" He sat up.

"I need to show you something"

"What?"

"Close your eyes" I smiled.

"Ella, seriously?"

"I'm serious, close your eyes"

"Okay" He smiled and closed his eyes.

I took a deep breath and got off the hammock "Come here but keep your eyes closed"

"Ella, I don't know where you are and I'll properly fall off this thing"

I giggled and grabbed his hand "Come on"

He moved to the edge "Okay"

I let go of his hand and moved back smiling "Now, open your eyes"

He slowly opened his eyes then he shot up "You're walking"

"I've got 2 more Physio sessions then I'm done for good" I smiled.

He grinned and picked me up then spun around "I can't believe it"

I giggled wrapping my arms around his neck "Well believe it because it's real"

He looked at me "So this is what you've been hiding from me?"

"Yep" I smiled "It was hard but totally worth it"

"Totally worth it" He grinned and kissed me before setting me on the floor "Best birthday ever"

I pulled away from him and took his hand "Dance with me"

"You should really take it easy" He pulled me back to hammock "Which means no dancing"

"You're a meanie" I glared at him before laying back on the hammock "You'll be a very mean doctor"

He grinned laying next to me "I'm not that mean, I just know the recovery stages"

"And what are they?" I looked at him.

"Rest" He kissed my head "Which you're gonna do"

I sighed curling up against him "I could stay like this, it's so relaxing"

"Me too" He mumbled.

I looked up to his eyes closed with a small smile on his face.

I reacted up and kissed his cheek then rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

**

* * *

**

REVIEW!


	7. First Day of Fun!

**I'm sorry it's late, i've had a lot going on.**

**Here is the next one with a couple of new characters**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Episode 7 – First Day of Fun!

**~2 Months Later~**

I walked through the mall with Troy... it's 2 weeks until Christmas and I'm so excited ... My family and the Bolton's are going to Utah for the whole holidays which means we're leaving tomorrow.

"Can we go yet?" Troy complained for the 10th time.

"No, I need to get my final Christmas presents" I smiled looping my arm through his and resting my head on his shoulder.

"Who's?"

"Nathan's and Luc's"... My Older Step-Brothers Nathan and Lucas Scott from Tree Hill ... We have the same Mum but different Dads ... They are coming to Utah with us, we haven't seen them in nearly 5 years and I can't wait to see them.

"Your Older Brothers?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to see them, it's been too long"

"I can say the same thing" I turned around to see Nathan smiling.

I squealed "Nate!" I ran over and jumped into his arms hugging him tight "I've missed you so much"

"I've missed you too Gabi" He set me down and spun me around then grinned "You're walking"

"Yep and that chair is gone for good" I smiled "Where's the rest of them?"

"Who is this hottie?" I turned back to see my best friend Brooke grinning walking around Troy who looked scared.

"Tigger, get away from my boyfriend" I crossed my arms and walked over to them.

Brooked looked at me and pouted "But Bugs ..."

"Tigger!" I glared at her.

"Fine" She looked at Troy and back at me smiling "I accept"

"Thanks" I giggled.

Troy looked at me "Who is this?"

"Brooke Davis, her best friend and future fashion designer, you?" She grinned.

He chuckled "Troy Bolton, her boyfriend, basketball player and future doctor"

She looked at me and grinned "Doctor, is this how you got out your chair?"

"Part of it" He grinned and looked at me "Can we swap her for the Ice Queen, I like her better"

"You'll get sick of her like we do" Nate smiled standing next to me "And the others are at your house with Blair"

"With a hottie who looks like Troy and has the same name as Natey" Brooke giggled.

"Troy's twin" I giggled ... this will be confusing.

* * *

"Before we go inside you'll be shocked and properly want to kill me, Brooke nearly did" Nathan said ... we are now on my drive way, Troy had to go home to finish packing, so it left me, Brooke and Nathan.

I looked at Brooke "Really?"

"Really but he reminded me that he's 4 years older than us"

"Okay, whatever it is, I'll be happy" I smiled and opened the front door "We're back!" I shouted then a little girl with light brown hair and blue eyes ran out of the kitchen.

"Daddy!" She ran past me and straight to Nathan.

I looked at Brooke who just nodded and walked into the livingroom.

"So, this is the surprise?" I looked at the little girl.

"This is my 4 year old daughter, Charlotte Marie Scott" He smiled and put her down "Go and find Uncle Joe Princess"

"Okay" She grinned and ran off.

I looked at him "Who's the Mum?"

He looked at me like I had three heads "Do you seriously have to ask that?"

I grinned "Tutor Girl?"

"Gabi!" I turned to see Haley smiling and hugged me "How are you?"

"I'm good, congratulations" I smiled.

"Thanks" She smiled big and walked over to Nathan "It was unexpected, but when he asked, I couldn't say no"

I looked at them shocked "What?"

"She meant about Charlotte, I didn't tell her that bit" Nathan sighed.

"I'm going" I walked out of the back doors and towards the pool house.

"Gabi!" Nathan shouted.

"Go away!"

"No!" He ran infront of me "I'm sorry"

I crossed my arms "2 big news in about 5 minutes, got anymore?"

"I know you're mad that I didn't tell you but I wanted to be a surprise for when we came to see you"

"I'm not mad, it's a lot to take in, how long have you two been married or are you not yet?"

"We go married at the end of Junior Year, My Dad didn't even know"

"So it was a secret wedding?" I grinned walking past him and opened the door.

"Yeah, no-body knew until a month later" He chuckled and followed me in "So, how long have you and Bolton been together?"

I rolled my eyes and walked toward the little kitchen "First, his name is Troy" I grabbed 2 bottles of vitamin-water and passed one to him.

He smiled and sat on the stool "Fine, you and Troy?"

"3 Months" I sat on the stool opposite him "So, tell me"

"Tell you what?"

"Why did you get married in Junior Year when you two were only together for 5 months?"

He shrugged "She changed me and I fell in love with her"

"I'm happy for you Nate, Charlotte is the cutest little girl ever" I smiled.

**

* * *

**

~Next Day~

"It's too early" Blair groaned sitting next to me on the steps ... its 3am and we're getting ready for a 10 hour drive to Utah.

"Come on Cuz, it'll be fun" Luc grinned walking out of our house.

"How are you wide awake at 3 in the morning?"

"Easy" Nathan chuckled walking out with a sleeping Charlotte in his arms "We train a lot with Basketball"

"I agree with them" Troy smiled walking over with his bags and sat next to me "And also with the early calls from the hospital"

"You mean the ones you get in trouble for because you turned up instead of your mum" I smirked.

"That was once" He groaned.

"Nathan Royal Scott! Get your butt in here NOW!" We heard Haley shout from inside the house.

"Somebody is in trouble" Me and Blair giggled.

"Shhh!" Nathan looked at us and looked down at Charlotte who was waking up.

Charlotte looked up and grinned "Troy!" She wiggled to get out of Nathan's arms "Daddy"

He set her down and looked at us "Look after her" Then he ran up the steps and inside the house.

Charlotte ran over and jumped on Troy's knee "Morning Uncle Troy!"

"Morning Charlie" Troy smiled ... him and me are the only ones who could can her that, plus Troy only spent an hour with her last night and he's her favourite person.

"Bell" Dad walked out of the house with a box in his hand.

"What's that?" I got up and walked over to him.

"An early birthday present" he smiled.

"Dad, my birthday is next week"

"I don't care, it's not just from me; it's from your siblings including Blair" He kissed my head and walked back inside.

I sat back down and looked at the box "What did you guys get me?"

"Open it and find out" Blair grinned "And don't worry; Dad already gave me mine, ghd straighteners and curlers"

"Okay" I smiled and unwrapped the box to reveal a camera that are used by professional photographers "Oh my god"

"Like it?"

"I love it" I hugged her with one arm "Thank you"

"You're welcome, it already works, we tried it" She giggled "The pictures are still on it"

I opened the box and pulled out the black/silver camera "Why where you taking pictures with my camera?"

"Dad asked me to"

"Okay" I giggled.

* * *

"Alright" Dad smiled an hour later "The older ones, you're all in that car with Nathan driving"

"Dad, seriously Nathan is worst driver ever, Lucas is a better than him," I sighed.

"Geez, thanks sis" Nathan glared at me.

"Bell, stop it" Dad said sternly "They'll be swapping half-way so deal with it"

"Fine"

"We're setting off, we'll meet you guys there; you know the way Nathan?"

"Yeah, I know the way Uncle Joe"

"See you guys soon" He walked over to the other car and got in the drivers side then drove off.

"So, seating arrangements" Luc started.

"Me with Uncle Troy!" Charlie squealed wrapping her arms around his neck tight "And Auntie Gabi!"

I giggled "You'll have to ask you Dad first?"

"Please Daddy?" She gave Nathan the famous Scott smile and puppy eyes.

"Fine" Nathan sighed and walked around the driver's side "Everyone get in"

We all got in ... it went: Me, Troy and Charlie right at the back, infront of us were Haley and Brooke and then Blair and Nate with Lucas and Nathan in the front.

"Everyone ready?" Lucas asked.

"Utah, here we come!" Everyone laughed and Nathan drove off.

* * *

"Here we are!" Luc shouted 10 ½ hours laters stopping the car and everyone jumped out ... we are finally here at the Sundance Ski Lodge in Utah.

"Snow!" Charlie grinned from Troy's arms.

"This will be my first white Christmas" Brooke smiled looping her arm through mine.

"Ours too" Nathan smiled "Tree Hill never gets snow"

"This will be the best Christmas of our lives" Blair grinned "Guys, you unload the car while we find Dad and Lucy"

"Got it" They all said.

I walked over to Troy and Charlie "Come on Cutie"

"I wanna stay with Uncle Troy" She pouted.

"If you come, I'll treat you to some hot chocolate" I smiled.

She squealed "Marshmallows?"

"And wipe cream"

"Yay!" She wiggled out of Troy's arms and ran over to the girls.

"Bribing a 4 year old, that's wrong" Troy chuckled.

"I wasn't, I was gonna got some for everyone" I smiled.

"Whatever you say" He grinned and kissed my cheek "See you in abit"

"Bye Boys!" I shouted and ran back to the girls "Let's go"

"I hope there's a mall around here" Brooke smiled as we walked up the steps.

"Tigger, we're in the middle of the mountains" I giggled and opened the doors to the reception "The only shop here will be a skiing shop"

"Bell, Blair ... you're finally here" Dad smiled walking over and hugged us "How was the ride here?"

"Tiring" Haley yawned.

"We mostly sleep the whole time" Blair giggled "So where are we staying?"

"In a private Villa" He said "Lucy and the kids are already there and we've sorted out who is with who"

"What is it?" Brooke grinned.

"You need to wait, where's the guys?"

"We're here" We turned to see the guys with our suitcases and bags from inside the car.

"Great, I'll show you where it is" Dad smiled turned around and walked out of the other doors with the girls behind him.

I walked next to Troy "Need some help?"

"No I'm fine" He smiled walking up the hill "Plus you shouldn't be carrying heavy things, you're still on the recovering stages"

I groaned and crossed my arms "You're a Meanie"

"What's wrong Sis?" Nathan chuckled pulling his suitcases up.

"I can't do anything" I pouted.

"I agree with Troy on this one Sis, you need to be careful"

"Fine" I sighed and caught up with the girls who stopped or more like froze "What's up?"

Brooke pointed her finger but never said a word.

I looked up and froze ... this place is amazing and massive; a 2 level villa with a sheltered hot tub and a balcony ... and this is only the outside.

"Come one Guys" Dad chuckled over near the door.

Me and the girls ran over, up the steps and inside ... ever inside was massive with a massive kitchen and family room plus a pool table.

"This is awesome" The guys said behind us.

"Right" Lucy smiled walking over "Room assignments, because we trust you guys, you're allowed to sleep with who you want"

I looked up at Troy who was behind me and smiled "Roomies?"

"Sure" He smiled putting his arms around me and rested his head on my shoulder.

"All your rooms are on the top floor, so none of the younger one can annoy you" Dad chuckled.

"Alright, go and pick your rooms" Lucy giggled.

* * *

"I'm getting the best room" Brooke yelled and ran up the stairs.

"Tigger!" I ran after her and jumped on her back "You've got to beat me first if you think you're getting the best room"

"Bugs, get off!" She spun around.

I giggled "Not gonna work Tigger"

"What you two doing?"

We looked up to see the guys "Hey"

"I thought you two grew out of that?" Nathan asked crossing arms.

"We have" I jumped off Brooke's back and grinned.

"Come on guys!" Haley walked up the stairs "Instead of fighting, go into a room"

"I agree" Blair said standing next to her "Let's have a fun holiday and no arguments, agree?"

"Agree!"

* * *

I walked out of the villa onto the balcony in my sweat pants, Troy's Wildcat's hoodie which I stole off him and my UGG boots ... its dark and the sky is full of stars, it's a beautiful scene.

"Hey" I looked over to see Lucas.

"Hi" I smiled as he stood next to me "We haven't really talked since you came, how's Tree Hill?"

"A Quiet Town" He chuckled.

"Now, be serious?"

"Well, first Dan is in jail" Dan is Lucas's and Nathan's Dad who left my mum after Lucas was born, he is a year older than me

"Wow, what for?"

"You know Keith?"

"Your Uncle who helped Mum raise you and Nathan?"

"Yeah, he killed him about 4 years ago"

"Oh my god" I looked at him shocked "I'm so sorry Luc, why didn't you tell me?"

"I know you, worry too much" He smiled "But Mum's friend Karen, remember her?"

"I think I do, she was the one who opened that café?"

"That's her, she took me and Nathan in when you guys left town and we had jobs at the café, we had a better live until Dan came back and tried to control everything especially Nathan because was the oldest, we went against him and Dan took his anger out on Keith by shooting him infront of me and Nathan"

"You've had a hard time since we left"

"Yeah, but I was glad I had Brooke, Nathan had of course Haley and we made it through"

"Please don't start talking about you and Brooke, she's my best friend and you're my brother" ... Him and Brooke have going out for 6 years and are still going strong.

"I thought I was horrible when Haley and Nathan got together than got married"

"True Love for you Luc" I smiled.

"Whatever" He chuckled leaning against the balcony "How did you and Troy meet?"

"He was actually the doctor I saw first" I giggled at the memory of Troy trying to be the doctor instead of his mum.

"He's a little young, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he was only helping out his mum who is head doctor, after that we became friends and he helped me get out of the chair"

"He's a cool guy, we was talking about basketball, he fits into this family well"

"I glad you haven't hurt him" I glared at him "Because I heard what you did to Danny"

"Brooke told you?"

"Why would you drive to Charlotte and beat Danny up?"

"He hurt our little sister and he wasn't gonna get away with it" He put his arm around me.

"Thanks" I smiled up at him and wrapped my arms around his waist "You're my best brother ever, just don't tell Nathan"

He kissed the side of my head "Secret is safe with me"

We just stay like that looking at the stars and watching the snow fall ... Me and Lucas were always close when we were growing up and I glad I have my brothers back for the holidays which will be the best ever!

**

* * *

**

Review for the next one!


	8. Party, Old Friends and FUN!

**Here's the next one but i dont like how i've done this one**

**So, ENJOY!**

* * *

Episode 8 – Party, Old Friends and FUN!

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked Troy putting the ice-pack on his head ... we went skiing/snowboarding and the guys decided to have a race which caused Troy to flip over and bash his head ... so now me and Troy are back at the villa sat on the sofa.

"I'm fine" He smiled with his head on my knee "You shouldn't be looking after me"

"Well, you've looked after me so many times, so I want too" I smiled "You were winning until the fall"

"I was being stupid by trying to a trick which went completely wrong"

"Did you hurt anywhere else?"

"My back and shoulders are sore but it'll be fine"

"Okay, Mr Macho" I giggled.

"Bugs! Hot-Shot!" Brooke screamed running in.

"Did you need to shout, Brooke?" Troy groaned closing his eyes.

"Whatever Hot-Shot" She grinned "We're going to a party tonight"

I looked at her "Tigger, it's our second day here, how do you know there's a party tonight?"

"I saw some cute guys and they told me about it"

"Does Luc know that you were flirting with other guys?"

She glared at me "I wasn't flirting with them, plus Broody loves me" She grinned.

Troy opened his eyes and sat up a little "What is with you and all the nicknames?"

"They are not nicknames Hot-Shot"

"Hot-Shot?" He looked at me then back at Brooke.

"It suits you because you're hot and play basketball" She shrugged.

"Yeah, never call me that again" He lay back down and put his head back on my knee.

"Please Bugs, you have to come" She looked at me with the puppy-dog look.

"Tigger ..."

"Why do you call her 'Bugs'?" Troy asked.

"Like Bugs Bunni" Brooke grinned "It was one Halloween and ..."

"Tigger" I glared at her "Don't you dare tell that story, it's embarrassing"

"I thought you looked sexy in that bunni outfit"

"Bunni outfit?" Troy looked at me and grinned.

"Don't ever think about it or I'll hurt you more than you already are"

"Okay" He chuckled "Why do you call her 'Tigger'?"

"Well Tigger jumps about everywhere and it fits perfect with Brooke"

"True, but I think we should go to this party"

Brooke squealed "I knew I liked him for a reason"

"Fine, we'll go but don't get drunk"

"I promise" She grinned and ran up the stairs "We have to be ready by 6"

"Got it Tigger!"

* * *

"Gabi, Come on!" Nathan shouted up the stairs ... Its party time!

"I'll be there in a second" I shouted back and looked in the mirror ... I had on a pair of skinny jeans, black heels and blue sparkly top with my hair down and curly.

"Gabi!" Lucas shouted.

"I'm coming!" I walked out of my door with my iPhone 4 in hand "Tigger, hurry up!"

"I'm here" She walked out of her room smiling ... her outfit was similar to mine but her top was red with her hair down and straight.

"Ready?" I put my phone in my pocket.

"You know it" She squealed before running down the steps.

I giggled and walked down "We're ready"

Nathan looked at me "Go and change"

"What?" I crossed my arms.

"You're not going like that" He said sternly.

"Leave her alone Toy Boy" Brooke stood next to me.

"Don't get involved Brookie"

"Oh, you ..."

I cut her off "Stop it!" I looked at Nathan "We're gonna be late"

"Whatever" he shaked his head and walked out "Hurry up!"

"I hate him like this" Blair mumbled next to me.

"Me too" I sighed "Where is this party?"

"Not fair" Lucas smiled "But since you girls decided to wear heels, we'll give you a lift"

"Aww, who could of thought my brother had a brain" I grinned.

"I wasn't me, it was Troy but we all agreed"

"Thanks Hot-Shot!" Brooke grinned.

"Brooke" Troy groaned "What did I tell you?"

"I don't know" She shrugged and walked out with the others.

He looked at me "Remember when I said about swapping her with the Ice Queen"

"Yeah" I smiled and crossed my arms.

"I take it back"

"I thought you would" I giggled leaning up and kissed him "Thanks"

"For what?"

"Getting along with my brothers and the others"

"They're your family and I want them to know how much I love you" He smiled.

I looked at him shocked ... did just say what I think he said.

"Ella?"

"I ..." I was cut off.

"Troyella! Hurry up!" Brooke shouted ... Thanks Brooke!

"We better go" I walked past him but he grabbed my hand.

"Ella"

I looked at him "We'll talk later" I opened the door and walked out.

* * *

When we arrived at the party, there was a stage and a bar full of food and drink.

"There are not a lot of people here" Haley said looking around.

"This isn't like the parties in Tree Hill, it's got live music and it's different" Brooke smiled and took my hand "We are going to dance"

"Tigger" I whined.

"Do you not hear what song it is?"

I started listening then grinned "Our Song!" I pulled her towards the dance floor to dance to **'All Time Low' by The Wanted** ... a couple of months ago we was talking on the phone and at the same time on our radios this song started, so it's our song.

"I've missed you Bugs" She smiled and wrapped her arms around me.

"I've missed you too Tigger" I hugged her tight.

"Forgetting someone" Haley and Blair grinned.

"No" I smiled "How could I forget my sister and sister-in-law"

"Come on, let's dance" Brooke grinned as we all started dancing.

* * *

"Okay" Haley said as we sat down on a different from the guys since they want to talk to me.

Blair looked at me "What's going on?"

I looked at them "Nothing"

"What's up with you and Troy?" Brooke asked.

"Nothing" I groaned.

"Something much be because you two haven't said a word to eachother since we go here"

"Fine" I sighed "He kinda told me he loves me"

Blair squealed "Seriously?"

"What did you say?" Haley asked.

"I didn't say anything because somebody" I glared at Brooke "Shouted for us to hurry up"

"Sorry" She hugged me "You need to talk to him"

I looked over at the guys table to see them laughing except for Troy "Right, I'll go"

"And we'll text you when the live performance came on" Blair smiled.

"Thanks" I stood up and took a deep breath before walking over.

* * *

I walked behind Troy and looped my arms over his shoulders then kissed his cheek "Come with me"

He looked up at me "Where?"

"We need to talk" I gave him a small smile.

"Okay" He got up "I'll be back soon guys"

Nathan and Lucas looked at eachother then at me "Okay"

"I'm fine" I smiled taking Troy's hand and walked out of the party.

I turned around to face him "I'm sorry"

He looked at me "Why are you sorry?"

"Because I was an idiot when I didn't say it back" I looked at him and smiled.

"Really?" He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

I got on my tip-toes (even in heels I'm still shorter than him) wrapping my arms around his neck "I love you Troy Alexander Bolton"

"I love you too Gabriella Hazel Montez" He smiled and kissed me ... he is still the perfect boyfriend.

* * *

We stood outside wrapped up in each other's arms looking at the view.

"It's beautiful here" I sighed leaning against him.

"Yeah, so many stars are out, more than we get at home" Troy smiled kissing my cheek "I think we should go inside"

"I'm comfy" I whined.

"Ella, it's freezing out here and you haven't got your jacket"

"I've got you" I smiled cuddling up to him more when my phone beeped "That'll be one of the girls" I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at it:

**They're about to come on, hurry! - Tigger**

"The Live performance is about to start, we should go in" I looked up at him and smiled "So you win"

"I always do" He grinned.

I rolled my eyes "Come on Hot-Shot" I giggled and ran back inside.

"That wasn't nice" I turned to see Troy behind me.

"I thought it was good" I shrugged and leaned up "I love you"

"I love you too" He smiled and kissed me "But never call me Hot-Shot again"

"I promise"

"Guys!" We looked over to see Brooke running over to us "Come on, everyone is waiting for you two"

"We're coming Brooke" Troy chuckled taking my hand "Lead the way"

"Come on" She skipped through the crowd as we followed her to our table "I finally found them"

"You okay Sis?" Luc asked.

"Never better" I smiled as I sat next to Troy then took the drink they gave me.

"_Welcome everyone, this year the Resort is doing something different, all the way from Charlotte, North Carolina we have the McKinley High's Glee Club with us the whole holiday" a guys said in the mic on stage._

"Oh my god" I looked at Blair "Please tell me he didn't say that?"

"Sorry Sis, but he did"

"_Give up for the New Directions boys leading by Finn Hudson!"_

I looked at stage to see my best friends getting on stage ... when I lived in Charlotte, I was in the Glee Club at school and we were very popular because we won Regionals before my accident.

Brooke squealed "What are they doing here?"

"I don't know" I looked at her "Shouldn't you know?"

"No because after you left, I moved to Tree Hill with the boys"

"Who are they?" Troy asked looking at the stage.

"My best friends from Charlotte, that's only half of them" I looked over to see the guys set up ... I know what song they're doing.

"What's up People!" Noah Puckerman (Bad-boy) shouted in the microphone as everyone cheered "I'm Puck and ..." He looked around the crowd until he spotted me then smiled "This song is very special to us and it's dedicated to our dearest friend who we've missed so much"

"So here it is" Finn smiled.

"I'll be right back" I got up and walked over to the other then through the door to backstage.

* * *

I walked down the hall and stood at the doorway to the other half of my best friends "So, you decided to do this song without me?"

Rachel and Quinn turned around quickly and squealed "Gabi!" They ran over and hugged me.

"I've missed you guys so much"

"We've missed you too" Santana smiled before hugging me "The squad isn't the same without you"

"What you guys doing here?" I looked at them.

"It was actually Mr. Shue's idea, giving us a trip fully paid for, private villa and of course every other night, we perform" Brittany said.

"Who are you?" I looked at her shocked.

"Britt" She grinned "Come on Gabi, I'm not clueless anymore, thanks to these guys"

"Yeah, I can see that" I giggled "But, Where's Matt and Artie, they wasn't out there"

"Matt moved away to England and Artie is in New York, he has been for 3 years" Tina said

"We've got a new guy who Quinn has taken" Rachel grinned.

"I haven't, I was helping him fit in" Quinn glared at her.

"You two haven't changed at all" I giggled.

"Try living with them girl, It's a nightmare" Mercedes giggled.

"Can you still dance?" Santana asked.

"Yes, why?" I looked at them "No way!"

"Please!" they all said.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm about to do this" I mumbled standing near the doors with my microphone on ... I'm now in a different outfit thanks to the Girls. We are all including the boys black pants, blue shirts and black ties loosely done ... this performance was one of my favourites.

"You'll be fine" Finn chuckled putting his arm around me "We're best friends and always have each other's back, remember?"

"I remember" I smiled turning around to everyone else "Ready"

Sam grinned and put his hand out "New Directions on 3" ... he's the new guy and is really funny.

We all put our hands on top of his "1, 2, 3 ... New Directions!"

"Let's go" Finn grinned running out of the door with the other behind him.

"Rach" I shouted before she ran out.

She turned around and smiled "Don't worry about it, you was our captain and the lead girl singer"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, see you out there" She grinned and ran out.

I took a deep breath ... I can do this even if I haven't done it in 3 years, I can do this.

"_We have a very special person joining us on stage" I heard Mike say._

"_So give it up for our best friend Gabriella Montez!" Quinn shouted as the cheers started._

I walked out and jumped on stage taking my place next to Puck on the steps.

"Family" He whispered putting his fist up.

I smiled and put mine to his "Family" I looked over at the band which is the same one from school and nodded then the music started...

_Gabriella, __**Finn, **_**All**

_Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
What you said before _

We all got up and split off into different directions on stage.

_Like how much you wanted anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again  
_  
**'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me and honestly  
My life would suck without you  
**

We all ran off stage and I was infront of my table.

_Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight_

I jumped up on top of the table like the other girls while the guys stood infront of us.

_**I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way I found out I'm nothing without you**_

**'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me and honestly  
My life would suck without you**

I smiled at Brooke and gave her a hi-5.

_Being with you is so dysfunctional _

I looked at Finn and smiled as he winked at me.

_**I really shouldn't miss you**_

He picked me up off the table and spun around like the other guys.

_But I can't let you go  
Oh yeah  
_  
**Lalalalala... **

**'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me and honestly  
My life would suck without you **

We ran back to the stage for our finale.  
**  
'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me and honestly  
My life would suck without you**

Everyone stood up and cheered.

I grinned before getting crushed into a hug.

"Best performance ever" Mike chuckled "You, Miss Montez are amazing even after an accident"

"Thanks Mike" I giggled "I better get back to the others"

"Who's here?"

"Brooke, my brothers, Blair, Troy, Nate and Haley"

"Troy? Nate?" Kurt asked smiling.

"My Boyfriend and Blair's" I smiled.

"We need to meet these guys" Quinn squealed.

* * *

I walked back to my table with the gang behind me "Hey"

Troy pulled me to his knee and kissed me "You was amazing"

"Thank you" I smiled "I'm glad you liked it"

"Hot-Shot, don't hog my best friend" Brooke said sternly.

"For that Brooke, I will" He grinned wrapping his arms around me.

I looked up at the gang "Guys, This is My Boyfriend, Troy ... Troy, this is New Directions: Puck, Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Britt, Mike, Sam, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt and Finn"

"Geez, I feel loved" Finn glared at me.

"Suck it up Frankenteen" I grinned at him.

"Wait" Troy looked at Finn "Finn Hudson?"

"Troy Bolton" Finn grinned.

I looked at them both confused "How do you each other?"

"We went to High Flyers and we were roomies" Troy chuckled.

"Yeah for like 6 years until we got split up" Finn chuckled.

"Because we pulled a prank on the coach" They both were laughing.

"Was it that year when you got sent home and was told to never come back?" Nate asked.

"Yep" Finn grinned and looked at me "We were repels"

"I could imagine" I giggled.

"It must have been hell for the coaches" Brooke giggled.

"Speaking of Coach" I looked at them "Where's Mr Shue?"

"He didn't come, he send we need a break from school stuff which includes him" Kurt chuckled.

"I think he just wanted to get away from Rachel" Britt giggled.

"I think it's true" I giggled.

"Thanks Bestie" Rach glared at me as everyone laughed.

The party was a blast, I have my old friends to thank for that, they performed one more time before we all left ... the holiday keeps on getting better and better.

**

* * *

**

Tell what you think and what you want to see in the future episodes

**REVIEW!**


	9. Heart to Heart

**HEY! I'm getting back on track with my stories.**

**I know Zac and Vanessa are not together but i love writing, so i'm gonna carry on with my HSM stories**

**Sorry for the wait but ENJOY!**

* * *

Episode 9 – Heart to Heart

**~1 Week Later~**

"Troy!" I screamed "Stop it!"

"Never" Troy chuckled and continued to tickle me.

"Troy!" I giggled trying to get away from him.

"You're not going until you say sorry"

"Never" I grinned then squealed "Troy!"

"Say you're sorry and I'll stop"

"You can think again" I giggled when my phone rang "I need to get that"

He pinned me down on the bed and grinned "Say sorry"

"Get over it already" I rolled my eyes "It slipped out"

"I told you and Brooke never call me Hot-Shot"

"I know but its funny" I grinned getting one of my hands free to grab my phone.

"That's it" He started tickling me again.

I burst out laughing and answered my phone "Hello?" I giggled "Troy, stop it!"

"No way" He grinned.

"_Gabi?" Puck asked._

"Puck?" I pushed Troy off me and sat up "What's up?"

"_We need to talk"_

"We?"

"_Me and Finn, it's important"_

I sighed "Puck, seriously?"

"_Gabi, I'm being serious"_

"Fine, where are you?"

"_At the Coffee Shop"_

"I'll be 10 minutes" I hung up and got off the bed.

"Where you going?" Troy asked.

"The guys need to speak to me about something important" I put on my UGG boots and one of his Hoodies.

"Why do you always wear my Hoodies?"

"Because they are comfy and they smell like you" I smiled and walked over to him "I won't be long"

"You're still not off the hook" He grinned.

"Whatever you say" I giggled leaning down and kissed him "I love you"

"I love you too" He chuckled "Go before I miss you too much"

* * *

I walked into the Coffee Shop and looked around when I spotted the guys sitting in a booth.

I walked over "Hey" I smiled and sat down infront of them "What's so important that you needed to see me today, I had plans"

"With Troy?" Finn asked.

"Yes" I looked at him then Puck "What's going on and why do I not like the sound of this?"

"Gabi, you're like our sister and we care about you a lot" He said.

"But?"

"But we don't like Troy" Puck said.

I looked at them shocked "What?"

"We don't like him" Finn said.

"You can't be serious?" I looked at them "I thought you were my best friends"

"We are" Puck said "But we've hardly seen you because you're always with him"

"Okay, 1: I didn't know you would be here, so I already planned what I was doing here, 2: Troy is my boyfriend, so everything was planned with him and 3: I thought you liked him" I looked at Finn "Since you went to that basketball camp with him"

"He's different from then" He shrugged "He's taken our best friend"

I felt the tears building up "I can't believe you" I got up and looked at them "You are no longer my best friends and don't think of speaking to me again"

"Gabi" Puck got up "I'm sorry but he's changed you in bad way and we don't like it"

I growled and punched him in the face "Troy is the best thing that has ever happened to me, I love him and if it wasn't for him, I would still be in a wheelchair"

"Gabi ..." He started but I cut him off.

"Don't" I walked past him and ran out of the coffee shop letting the tears fall.

* * *

I lay on my bed looking at the photo album that the gang got me for my birthday ... it's filled with photos from every performance we did which also included our final picture taken before the accident ... I can't believe I've lost 2 of my best friends.

"Ella?" I looked over at the door to see Troy.

"Hey" I smiled a little "When did you get back?"

"About 5 minutes ago, I got beaten up by your siblings and mine" He chuckled crawling onto the bed and faced me.

"I'm glad you had fun"

"I'm guessing the talk with the guys didn't go well" He looked at me.

I sighed "How did you know?"

"Well, you're phone has 10 miss calls off Puck and Finn" He said putting my phone on the bed "And you've been looking at a photo of you with them two for awhile"

I closed the album and put on the floor then turned back to face him "Let's just say we are no longer friends"

"What happened?" He asked taking my hand and laced our fingers together.

"They were saying I've changed in a bad way" The tears started again.

"Ella" He used his thumb to wipe the tears away "You haven't changed"

I sat up and looked at him "How do you know?"

"Brooke and your Brothers were saying that they haven't seen you this happy since your mum died which is also what your Dad said"

"That wasn't the worse part"

"What was it?" He sat up and took my other hand "You can tell me"

"They were blaming you" I sighed "They were saying I haven't spent time with them and that it's your fault for taking their best friend"

"That's Finn for you" He chuckled.

I looked at him confused "What's so funny?"

"I remember Finn saying the same thing to me about 3 years ago"

"What?"

"You know we went to High Flyers and we were close friends"

"Yeah, what changed?"

"Alice happened"

"Who's Alice?"

"The only girl at High Flyers and the best basketball player ever, Finn got jealous because I was asked to help her out"

"Seriously?"

He nodded "I'm serious, he didn't like it and he literally said the same thing he said to you"

"So, that's why you're not as close as you used to be?"

"Yeah, Alice came the last year we was there and we got kicked out which he blamed me for aswell"

"He is so annoying" I shaked my head then I heard a bark "What was that?"

"I'm gonna kill Brooke" He groaned getting off the bed, walked towards the door and opened it when a Chocolate Labrador puppy ran in and jumped on the bed.

"Oh my god" I looked at the puppy "Who is this?"

"Yours"

I looked up at him shocked "What?"

"Remember when I said I had another birthday present for you?"

"Yeah?"

He walked back over and sat on the bed "This is your second present; he is 10 week old and his name is Duke"

"How did you get him here without me knowing?"

"That's where I went today with Brooke, I needed someone to help me pick the right one and she did, this little one was the smallest out of the other puppies" He smiled.

"Thank you" I smiled leaning in and kissed him "It's perfect"

"You're welcome" He pulled out a square box out of his pocket and place it in my hand.

"What's this?"

"Open it"

I opened the box to reveal a bone charm with 'Duke' engrave in the middle "Troy ..."

He took it out of the box and grabbed my wrist "Another charm for your bracelet" He grinned and clipped it on.

For my birthday Troy got me a charm bracelet with different charms which have different meanings ... 'T' for Troy, a heart with T & G grave on it, the official Wildcats charm, a wheel, a snowflake and now the bone.

I giggled "This will be full by the end of this holiday"

"Well, I'll have to get you another one then" He smiled.

**

* * *

**

~Next Day~

I walked through the snow with Charlie and Duke... its fun to watch him try and catch the snowflakes or rolling about on the snow.

"Auntie Gabi?" Charlie asked grabbing my hand.

"Yes Cutie?"

"Can I have a puppy like Duke?"

I giggled "I think you'll have to your Dad and Mum about that"

"I did but they said no"

I bent down to her height "How about you help me look after Duke and I'll talk to them, okay?"

She grinned and jumped on me "Thank you!"

"No problem Cutie" I smiled "Now, go and get Duke, I need some photos"

"Auntie Gabi" She whined ... she so reminds me of Nathan.

"Go, Munchkin" I tapped her nose.

"Fine" She pouted and ran over to Duke who was chasing his tail.

I got my camera out of my bag and started taking some pictures.

"You haven't changed one bit" I turned around to see Kurt.

"At least one of my old friends thinks that" I sighed "How come you're not rehearsing?"

"I wanted to see if my best friend was okay after giving Puck a black eye" He grinned "Nice work"

"He deserved it" I shrugged and looked over at Charlie "Charlotte, don't pull his tail!"

She ran over with Duke next to her "He was making me dizzy running around"

"Who is this Cutie?" Kurt smiled.

"Kurt this is my niece Charlotte" I smiled.

"Hey Charlotte"

"Hi" She smiled and looked at me "Can we go back; Uncle Troy promised he'll take me ice-skating?"

"Sure" I looked at Kurt "I'll see you later?"

"Laters" He gave me a hug before walking off.

I put Duke's lead on and picked up Charlie "Let's go


	10. New Year Special!

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

**Hope everyone enjoys this New Year special**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Episode 10 – New Year Special!

"I'm not going" I sighed flopping onto my bed next to Duke... there's a new years party at the club which means New Directions will be there, I'm talking to the rest of them but not Finn and Puck.

"G, it's new years eve" Blair groaned.

"I'm not going B and that's final"

"Ella" Troy looked at me from the floor after doing sit-ups "We should go, it'll be fun"

"Don't" I glared at him "You should be on my side"

"I am, but I think we should celebrate New Year with our friends"

"Hot-Shot is right Bugs, it'll be fun" Brooke grinned.

"Can you two just leave?" Troy looked at them.

"Fine" Blair sighed and walked out.

I looked at Brooke "Tigger"

"I'm not leaving until you say you're coming" She crossed her arms.

"Fine, I'll go"

She squealed "Great, your outfit is in my room, see you in abit" She grinned and ran out shutting the door behind her.

I looked at Troy who was lay on the floor smiling "You can wipe that smile off your face Bolton, this is your fault"

He sat up "How is it my fault?"

"You was the one to mention it and now I have to go"

"We'll have fun and I have a surprise for you"

"What?"

"You'll have to wait for tonight"

"You know I hate surprises" I pouted "Please, tell me"

He got up and kissed my cheek "Not gonna happen, Montez" He chuckled and walked into the bathroom.

"You're Evil Troy Bolton" I shouted.

* * *

We all walked into the club and it was packed with New Directions already on stage singing.

"They are really good" Brooke said "But something is missing"

"What that?" I looked at her.

"Their old captain" She grinned "And maybe a new member" ... what?

"Look, there's a table" Troy spoke up and walked over quickly.

I was about to walk over when I saw someone "I'll meet you guy at the table"

"Where you going?" Nathan asked.

"Somewhere" I walked over to the person "Well, if it isn't St. James?"

Jesse St. James turned around "Gabriella!" He smiled big picking me up and spun around.

"Jesse put me down!" I giggled as he set me down "My boyfriend won't be pleased"

"Wow, Little miss loner finally got a boyfriend"

"Hey!" I glared at him "I was never a loner"

He chuckled and hugged me "It's good to see you bestie"

"You too" I punched him in the arm.

"Ow, what the hell Gabs?"

"That is for not contacting me" I grinned and started walking over to my table with him following.

"Gabi, I lost my phone and lost all my contacts"

I giggled "That is lame"

"Worth a shot" He shrugged and put his arm over my shoulder "Now, introduce me to your friends"

I rolled my eyes and walked up to the table "Hey"

"Jesse!" Blair squealed jumping over the table and hugged him.

I giggled and sat down next to Brooke "Where's Troy?"

"Getting the drinks" I looked up to see Troy with a tray of drinks "One for you" he smiled and placed a cocktail glass down then sat next to me.

"Thanks" I smiled.

"You're welcome beautiful" He put his arm around me.

"So, Gabi" Jesse sat infront of me "Who's your boyfriend?"

"Jesse, this is Troy Bolton ... Troy, this is my friend from Cali Jesse St. James"

"Ah, Troy Bolton, Wildcats Captain"

"How do you know that?" Brooke asked.

"East High's website, of course" Jesse smiled.

"I better go" Troy said after looking at his watch "Nice meeting you Jesse"

"You too" Jesse smiled.

I looked at Troy "Where you going?"

"I need to do something" He kissed my cheek "Love you"

I smiled "Love you too"

"I'll be back soon" He got up and walked through the crowd.

"Do you know what he's doing?" I looked at them.

"So, Jesse, you're from California?" Nathan asked changing the subject ... something is going on.

* * *

"Hey Everyone" Rachel smiled on stage with the rest of the girls, Kurt, Mike and Sam "There is 10 minutes until midnight which means 2010 is nearly over" everyone cheered "And this is our final performance" I looked around to see Puck and Finn sitting at a table ... why are they not on stage and where the hell is Troy?

"So we have a special guest joining us on stage" Quinn said "He is an amazing singer and is kinda nervous, so give it up for ..."

"Troy Bolton!" I looked at the stage shocked when I saw Troy get on stage and took the mic off Quinn.

"Thanks Quinn" Troy smiled and looked out at the crowd "I've never done this before but according to this group, I'm good" His eyes locked with mine "This song for my beautiful girlfriend and I mean every word" He smiled and nodded then the music started.

The girls smiled and started singing back-up as the guys where at the front.

_Her eyes, her eyes  
make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday (yeahh)  
_

Brooke pulled me up and dragged me to the dance floor with the other girls.

_I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But everytime she asks me "Do I look okay?"  
I say_

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Troy jumped off the stage with the guys smiling and continued to dance.

_And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
_

He winked grabbing my hand and spun me towards him.

_Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday_

I giggled going back to girls who was with the others.  
_  
Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfects what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
'Cause you know I'll say_

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The way you are  
The way you are

_'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
_

The music lowered and Troy smiled big finishing the song._  
_

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
_

_Yeahh_

Everyone was up on their feet cheering and screaming.

"Go" Brooke whispered and pushed me forward.

I smiled running toward him and jumped into his arms "That was amazing"

"I'm glad you liked it"

I looked at him "You never told me, you could sing or dance"

"That was my surprise" He smiled and set me back on the floor.

"Well, I'm totally surprised" I smiled.

"C'mon" He grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowd.

* * *

"Why are you outside?" I asked as we stood of the balcony.

"I wanted to spend some alone time with my girl" Troy wrapped his arms around me from behind.

I giggled "I'm your girl now?"

"You've always been my girl" He kissed the side of my head and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"And you've always been my guy" I kissed his cheek.

"Countdown!" Someone shouted inside.

"10"

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone shouted.

I turned around in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck "Happy New Year Wildcat"

"Happy New Year Ella" He smiled leaning down and kissed me ... 2011 will be the best.

**

* * *

**

REVIEW!

**And Happy New Year again!**


	11. Back to School

**HEY!**

**I hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

Episode 11 – Back to School

I ran through the main house and into the kitchen in black jeans, a Clothes over Bros t-shirt designed by Brooke, my favourite hoodie which belonged to Troy and black high heels "Good Morning" I grinned ... it's the first day back after the winter break which means College talk and more drama!

"Someone is a little giddy this morning?" Dad smiled.

"I'm not, I'm just in a good mood" I giggled grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl

"Hey! That's mine!" Tyler crossed his arms.

"Tough, I'm going to school before you" I pulled out my phone of my pocket as it buzzed.

_Outside when you're ready :) – Troy x_

"Troy's here, I'm going" I put my bag over my shoulder "Bye" then I ran out, down the path and jumped into Troy's car.

"Morning" He smiled.

"Morning" I giggled leaning over and kissed his cheek "Excited for first day back?"

"No, its school" He groaned and drove off "Plus the Championship game is coming up and the practise will be tough"

"You're a great team with an amazing captain" I smiled "I believe you won the championship game 2 years in a row and got voted MVP"

"When did you become a pro on basketball?"

"Since my Dad is a coach and my boyfriend is the captain of our schools team"

"Boyfriend, huh?" He grinned "Should I be scared?"

"Nah, he's a softie when it comes to me" I joked.

"Hey! I'm not!"

"Whatever Bolton"

* * *

Troy pulled up into his car space and turned off the car.

"I still can't believe you've got your own space" I got out and grabbed my bag then closed the door.

He got out and walked around to my side "All the players have one" He shrugged "No big deal"

"Okay" I giggled as my phone buzzed; I pulled it out and looked at it then answered it "Hey Tigger"

"_HEY!"_

"What have you done?" I walked towards the school with Troy next to me.

"_Nothing, I'm just happy"_

"Hey Gabi, you have an amazing voice and sweet moves" Zeke, one of the basketball players smiled and walked into the school ... what was he talking about?

"When have you spoken to Zeke?" Troy looked at me.

"_Hot-Shot's there! Put me on speaker!" Brooke screamed._

"Ow, Brooke" I rubbed my ear then pressed speaker "You're on speaker"

"_Hey Hot-Shot"_

"Hi Penelope" Troy grinned.

"_Bugs, you promised you would never tell anyone my middle name"_

"I never told him, Luc did" I giggled "So what have you done?"

"_Erm ... I have to go, bell just rang, bye guys" then the line went dead._

"It was very weird" I put my phone back in my pocket.

"Even for Brooke" Troy chuckled and put his arm around me "Back to my question"

"I've never spoken to Zeke before until today"

"Yeah, what was that about?" He pushed open the main doors.

"Dude!" We looked up to see Chad running towards us.

"What's going on Chad?" Troy asked as we walked down the halls which everyone stopped and looked at us.

"The whole school is buzzing about some videos on YouTube which one is of you" He chuckled "What happened over the holidays?"

"Ski lodge in Utah, it was fun" He grinned "Which included Ella punching someone"

I pushed him "It's not funny"

"I guess both Montez's have a bad side" Chad grinned.

I rolled my eye and opened my locker "Shut it Chad"

"Gabriella" I turned around to face Sharpay Evans.

"Go away Evans" Troy hissed.

"I'm not here to speak to you Bolton" She snapped and looked at me "How do you know New Directions?"

"What you talking about?"

"The videos are all over the internet of you singing with them and one of Bolton"

"WHAT?" Me and Troy yelled ... I'm gonna kill Brooke.

"You didn't know, the videos are hits over 12,000 views" She smiled "Oh well Toodles" Then she walked away.

"I've never liked that girl" Chad shaked his head.

"Yeah, me either" I slammed my locker shut and walked down the hall.

* * *

I sat on the bleaches in the gym with Taylor during free period ... everyone is still talking about the videos which my annoying best friend put out all over the internet.

"Do you know who put them out?" Tay looked at me.

"Properly Brooke, my best friend" I sighed and looked at the court where the guys were practising.

"Troy is taking it bad too, I mean nobody knew he could sing or dance, they thought of him as just the basketball guy"

I giggled "Well, not anymore"

"Gabriella!" I looked over to where the cheerleaders were practising to see the head cheerleader Kelly Parker waving for me to come over.

"Go on Miss Popular" Tay grinned "The Devil is waiting"

I rolled my eyes getting up and walked down the steps then over to the squad "Hi"

"You were amazing in those videos girl" Kelly smiled.

"Thanks"

"So, the championship game is coming up along with some other games and I'm stepping down from captain as of today" She started "The squad has decided to have a pro as captain"

"What has that to do with me?" I asked confused.

"Would you be the new head cheerleader?" one of the girls asked smiling.

"What?" I was shocked ... I haven't done anything to do with Cheerleading since the accident.

"We know you were Head Cheerleader for the Cheerios and you rocked at it" another girl said.

"I don't know if I can do all those stunts that I used to do"

Kelly smiled "We saw the videos Gabriella"

"I'll think about it" I sighed.

She squealed "Great, see you later Gabi"

"Laters" I turned around and walked towards the bleaches.

"What did Kelly want you for?" Troy asked standing infront of me sweaty.

"Offering me the head cheerleader spot and saying how amazing the videos were"

"Wait, What?" He looked at me shocked then the bell rang.

"We'll talk about it later, I'm gonna be late"

"We have the same class which is Study Hall, so wait for me"

"Fine" I walked past him and sat on the bench.

"What happened?" Tay asked sitting next to me.

"Kelly asked me to be the new Head Cheerleader, I told Troy and he's a little mad"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go before he comes out" She jumped up and ran out.

* * *

I looked at the boy's locker room doors to see the whole walk out with Troy and Chad at the back then my phone started ringing.

I looked at it but didn't recognize the number "Hello?"

"_Funny thing happened this morning" Jesse's voice came through the speaker._

"You finally looked in the mirror to see your ugly face" I grinned

"_No, my roommates told me about these videos of this hot girl which happens to be my best friend"_

"Ah, the famous ND videos are finally out"

"_So, you know about them?"_

"You're so slow California" I giggled looking up to see Troy standing infront of me "Sorry to cut this short but I'm at school unlike someone"

"_Hey Nerd, I don't need to be in school today, day off"_

"Whatever Loser, I'll call you later"

"_Don't call me a loser"_

I rolled my eyes "Bye Jesse" I hung up and put my phone in my pocket.

"Ready to go?" Troy held out his hand.

I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up "Still Mad?"

"No" He smiled grabbing my bag and putting it over his shoulder with his gym bag "Because my girl will be a sexy cheerleader"

I pushed him blushing "Stop it"

"It's the truth, plus we'll be together more since the team and the squad practise at the same time" He put his arm over my shoulder.

"Okay" I linked my hand with his and walked through the gym doors "But we're gonna be late for class"

"Let's go my little cheerleader" He grinned.

**

* * *

**

REVIEW!


	12. First Practise and Game!

**2nd episode out tonight!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Episode 12 – First Practise and Game!

I sat on my bed with Duke curled up next to me while I tied my sneakers ... it's been 2 days since I said I would be Head Cheerleader, so today is the first practise and East High rules say Cheerleader have to wear their uniforms.

I got up and walked over to my desk and brushed my hair into a ponytail.

"_Sis, are you even listening to me!" Lucas shouted._

I giggled "Yeah Luc, I'm just getting ready for school" ... Thing that Brooke wanted to tell me was that she found a folder of a book that Lucas was writing and she sent it to a publisher which didn't go down well with Lucas.

"_This isn't funny Sis, she went through my stuff"_

I picked it up off my desk and took it off speaker "Like you didn't do that when you entered her into that fashion show with one of her sketches"

"_But Gabs ..."_

"Lucas Scott, you are the most stubborn person I know" I shaked my head and walked out of my room "Brooke is only doing what you did for her"

"_I hate when you right"_

I grinned "I'm always right, but when that book gets published I want the first copy with your signature on it"

"_Sure thing Sis" He chuckled "So, changing subject, how's everything at school after the whole video thing?"_

"Good, it's not bothering me but its still bothering Troy"

"It's not!" I looked up to see Troy sitting at the breakfast bar in his practise uniform with Duke curled up on his knee.

"Hang on Luc" I cover the mouth piece with my hand "What you doing here?"

"Waiting for my girlfriend, so we can go to practise" He grinned "Which we can't be late for"

"Right" I smiled uncovering the mouth piece "Luc, I have to go or I'll be late for practise"

"_Good luck with the squad, you'll be great, love you little sis"_

"Love you too Big Bro, speak to you soon" I hung up.

"Did you know there's a New Directions official website?" Troy asked while looking at my laptop.

"Yeah, we set it up after the first time we performed together, why?" I put my phone into the side of my gym bag.

"Because that's where the videos started and I'm totally fine about that one of me being out"

"Okay Mr Macho" I giggled and picked up Duke "No chewing my shoes mister" I kissed his head and put him down.

"So, he's a chewer?" Troy chuckled.

"Yeah but he likes Blair's shoes not mine" I closed my laptop and put in my gym bag.

"Gabi!" I looked over to see a half asleep Blair coming out of her room with Duke running out and into my room with one of her shoes "Tell your stupid dog"

"I can't" I grabbing my bag and pulled Troy up then pulled him out of the house "We're late for practise"

"Bye Blair!" Troy shouted and closed the door.

* * *

"Troy, get off me" I giggled as we walked through the gym doors.

"No way" Troy tightened his arms around me from behind and kissed my cheek.

"This was your idea, remember?"

"I know but I didn't know about the tattoos which are totally sexy" He whispered in my ear making me blush... Me and Brooke have a matching tattoo on our hip which is a Chinese symbol for best friends then me, Blair, Luc and Nathan all have a rose with 'Mum' under it which is on our shoulder.

"Stop it"

"Yo Troy!" one of the guys shouted "Who's the hottie?"

"This is why you can't go to practise" Troy groaned.

I turned around in his arms and grinned "Are you jealous?"

"What! No!"

"Yes you are!"

"Fine" He sighed "I just don't like how they are looking at you"

"Well" I grinned wrapping my arms around his neck "Let's give them something to look at" I leaned up and kissed him.

"Bolton!" The coach shouted "Detach yourself from your girlfriend and start running laps"

I giggled stepping away from Troy and took my gym bag off his "You're in trouble"

He shrugged "It's not the first time" He kissed my cheek "Love you"

"Love you too" I smiled and walked over to the squad "Hi Girls"

"Hey Captain" They all said.

I got my laptop out of my bag, put it on the bench and opened it.

"Aww, who is that cutie?" Holly asked looking at my background which is of me, Troy and Charlie.

"My Niece" I smiled and clicked on iTunes.

"What you doing?" Jessica asked.

"Music" I giggled "Any ideas girls?"

This will be the best practise ever.

* * *

"Even though school is boring, I can't wait for the game" Blair grinned as we sat at our table at lunch.

"First game is next week" Chad said spinning his basketball ball which is annoying.

"Chad, stop it while we eat" I glared at him.

"Nope" He grinned.

"Chad!" Troy and Nate snapped.

"Okay" Chad sighed and put the ball under the table.

"Hey Captain" I looked up to see Kelly.

"Hey Kelly" I smiled as she sat down next to me.

"I gotta tell you, you are a lifesaver taking over the squad, so thanks"

"No problem"

"She's much better than you Cuz" Troy smiled putting his arm around me.

"Wait, you're cousins?" I looked at them.

"Yeah" Kelly giggled "These two knuckleheads are my older cousins by 4 months"

"At least Gabi will be a nicer cheerleader than you Cuz" Nate grinned.

"Shut it butthead"

"Okay" I got up "I'm going and" I pulled Kelly up "You are coming with me, bye guys" Then I dragged her out.

"Gabi, what's up?"

"Nothing" I smiled and linked arms with her "I want you to show me the cheer gym"

"You could of asked your boyfriend who will be mad at me"

"He'll get over it" I shrugged "He'll have to get used to sharing me"

She giggled "True"

**

* * *

**

~1 Week Later – Game Day~

"Wildcats!" The squad shouted ... its game day and the Wildcats are winning 12 – 8 against the Eagles.

"So" I felt someone put theirs around my shoulder then I realized it was Kelly.

"So what?" I giggled and looked at the court ... over the past week; we've become really good friends and in a way she reminds me of Brooke.

"Gabs ..." She whined "You promised"

"Kel, you are popular, do it yourself" ... She has a crush on one of the new players Jayden and she's shy.

"Troy is very protective and you know that" We both looked at the court to see Jayden score.

"After the game, go talk to him"

"But Troy ..."

"Forget about Troy or Nate, this is about you" I smiled.

"Okay, but you need to keep Troy away"

"Deal" I linked my pinkie with hers.

* * *

I ran onto court and jumped into Troy's arms "You did it!" ... We won 32 – 28 and Troy got the winning basket.

"It was for you" He smiled and kissed me then I heard a click.

"You two are so cute" We looked over to see Kelly with my camera.

"Where did you get my camera from?" I asked confused.

"Blair gave to me, there some really cute pictures on here" She grinned.

I took my camera off her and smirked "Shouldn't you be talking to Jayden?"

"As in Jayden from the team?" Troy looked at us.

"What other Jayden's do you know?" I giggled "But yes Little Kelly has a crush on him"

"I do not!" Kelly glared at me.

"That wasn't what you saying before" I grinned.

"Jayden!" Troy shouted.

"Don't you dare, Bolton" Kelly glared at him.

"Hey Troy" Jayden smiled walking over "Superstar"

I rolled my eyes "When are you gonna get over that?"

"Erm ... Never" He chuckled and looked at Kelly putting his hand "Jayden Lewis"

Kelly smiled big and shaked it "Kelly Parker"

"So, you're the famous Cousin, I hear a lot about"

"Don't worry Kel, it's all good" Troy chuckled.

"Good" Kelly grinned "So, another famous Bolton after party?"

"No, it's a Montez after party" I smiled.

She squealed and pulled me away "Bye Boys!"

She is totally crazy!

**

* * *

**

**What do you want to see next?**

**REVIEW!**


	13. The Accident

**Sorry for the wait but here it is**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Episode 13 – The Accident

I jumped up when I heard Duke barking and someone banging on the door.

I looked at the clock **1am**, I groaned getting out of bed and walked out of my room "Duke! Quiet!"

"Gabi! Blair! Open the door!" ... Nate?

I turned on the main light before walking over to the door then opened it "Nate, what the hell? It's 1 in the morning and we have school" I looked at him to see his eyes red and puffy "Nate?"

He took a deep breath "It's Troy"

"Is he okay?" I was now worried.

"He was in a car crash"

"No" I shaked my head.

"I'm sorry Gabs" He hugged me as I let the tears fall.

"He'll okay, right?" I sniffled and looked up at him.

"Yeah, he's strong" He smiled a little "Do you want to go to the hospital?"

I nodded "I'll go get my shoes" I ran into my room, put my UGG boots on, grabbed my phone and a hoodie which happen to be Troy's then wrote a note for Blair.

I walked out and stuck the note on her door "Okay, I'm ready"

"Let's go then"

* * *

I was curled up on one the chairs in the hospital with my hood up and my head on Kelly's shoulder ... It's now 2am and all we know is Troy is in surgery ... from what they've told us, the crash was really bad and it happened right outside of the hospital.

"How you holding up buddy?" Kelly asked and put her head on top of mine.

"I've been better" I sighed "What's taking so long?"

"I don't know but I wish they would hurry up"

"I'm gonna go and get some drinks" Nate said getting up and looked at us "What do you want?"

"Coffee" We both said.

"Alright, I'll be right back" Then he walked off down the hall.

"Okay, now he's gone" Kelly sat up making me sit up then she looked at me "How you really doing?"

"I can't do this" I felt tears rolling down my face "I need someone to tell me, everything is fine but the person who would is in surgery"

"I feel the same, when I was hurt, Troy was always there for me" She smiled a little "Why not ring someone up who you know is there for you"

"That's kinda hard" I sighed "My older brothers are like my rock but they live in North Carolina"

"It doesn't matter if they're here or million miles away, you need someone to talk to"

I smiled "Why would I need them when I have a great friend sitting infront of me"

"I don't know" She shrugged.

I giggled and hugged her "Thank you"

"You're welcome"

"Gabriella" I looked up to see Lucy.

"How is he?" I got up followed by Kelly.

"I don't know sweetie, they won't tell me" She said then her beeper went off "I need to go back to work, if you hear anything"

"We'll come and find you Auntie Lucy" Kelly smiled.

"See you girls later" She smiled and walked off down the hall.

* * *

"Bolton?" A doctor said 2 hours later.

I jumped up with Kelly and Nate "How is he?"

"He's got a bad cut on the head, a few cuts and bruises, 3 broken ribs and a bad break in his leg"

"But he's okay?" Kelly asked squeezing my hand.

"Because of the cut of his head, he slipped into a coma"

"No"

"Gabi" Nate put his hand on my shoulder

"I can't" I shaked my head and ran off then into the lift.

* * *

When the lift stopped on the ground floor, I ran outside and slid down the wall letting the tears fall.

I pulled out my phone and dialled a number I know off by heart.

"_Hello?" a tired voice came through belonging to Nathan._

"Natey"

"_Sis, you okay?"_

"I need you here Nate, I can't do this again"

_He sighed "What's happened?"_

"Troy was in a car accident, the doctor said he's messed up and in coma" I sniffled.

"_Where are you?"_

"Sitting on the floor outside of the hospital" I put my head back "What should I do?"

"_I think you should get up and go to see him"_

"Nathan ..."

"_Listen to me Gabs, I'm sorry I can't be there like I was when you was in hospital but you need to the brave Gabriella who I know and see him"_

"Was it bad, seeing me?"

"_I'm not gonna lie Sis but it hurt seeing you, I didn't come and see you for a couple of days, remember"_

"Yeah"

"_Luc had a talk with me, well he mostly shouted at me for not being a good brother and I realized that you need me more than anything, so I got over my fears and went to see you"_

"Thanks for everything Nate" I got up and walked back into the hospital.

"_No problem ... so, what are you gonna do?"_

"I'm going to see him"

"_Good, you know where I am if you need me"_

"I know" I smiled a little "I love you Teddy"

_He chuckled "I love you too Cookie"_

"Speak to you soon"

"_Bye Sis" Then he hung up._

Here we go.

* * *

I walked down the hall towards the waiting area to see Nate and Kelly "Hi"

Kelly jumped up and hugged me tight "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" I smiled and looked at them "Have you seen him?"

"Yeah" Nate sighed.

"What room is he?"

"Are you sure Gabs?" Kelly looked at me.

"I'm sure, someone told me I need to get over my fears and be strong"

"It's Room 14" Nate smiled and put his arm around me "Want us to come?"

"This is something I need to on my own but thanks"

"No problem" He kissed my head "We'll be here when you're ready to go"

"No, go home and get some rest, you both have school"

"We're not leaving you here" Kelly said.

"If I need you, I'll phone you but you can't miss school" I looked at Nate "Either of you"

"Fine" They both sighed.

"But phone one of us straight away and we'll be here" Kelly put her pinkie up "Deal?"

"Deal" I smiled and linked my pinkie with hers.

"See you later" They both hugged me and went to the lift.

* * *

I was now stood infront of room 14 window watching doctors move around the room checking on a beat up Troy ... he had a heart monitor, tube through his nose to help him breath and a bandage around his head.

"Hi" I looked up to see a doctor "You must be Gabriella?"

I looked at her confused "Yeah, how do you know?"

"When Troy comes here, he wouldn't stop talking about a brunette that stole his heart" She smiled and put her hand out "I'm Doctor Lewis, Troy's doctor"

"Hi" I shaked her hand "Wait ... Lewis, as in Jayden Lewis?"

"He's my son"

"Oh right" I looked at the window then back at her "How is he?"

"He'll be better when he knows you're there" She said "I'll come and check in later"

"Thanks"

"I'm just doing my job" She smiled and walked off.

I pushed the door opened and closed it behind me.

I took a deep breath before walking over and sat on the chair next to the bed.

I looked at the charm bracelet and smiled at the newest charm ... it was a music note ... I wish we was back there in Utah away from all the drama.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

I jumped and looked at the door to see Lucy "You scared me"

"Sorry" She smiled a little and sat on the other side "You know he can hear you"

"Really?"

"Yeah but don't worry if he doesn't respond, its normal" She looked at me "What were you thinking about?"

"About how I wish we were back at the Ski Lodge, it was the best holiday ever" I smiled

"I ..." She got cut off by her beeper.

I looked at the clock "You're off the clock"

"I'm never off the clock" She smiled getting up and walking around then hugged me "He'll get better, just talk to him" Then she walked out.

I took Troy's hand in mine and kissed the back on it "Hi ..."

**

* * *

**

REVIEW!


	14. Trip to Remember

**I know i havent updated in a while **

**So, heres a long episode**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Episode 14 – Trip to Remember

**~1 Week Later~**

I sat in the hospital room with my laptop looking at the pictures I transferred from my camera ... its been a week since the accident, Troy is still the same and I haven't left all week except to go home and change.

I looked at the recent pictures that were the games and the after party which are very funny.

I logged onto Facebook and saw my profile picture ... it was me, Troy, Luc, Brooke, Nathan, Haley and Charlie in the snow in Utah.

I uploaded the new pictures into the 'East High Memories' folder when a chat popped up from Brooke.

_B: Hey Bugs, How's Troy?_

I looked over at the bed and sighed before writing back.

_G: Hey Tigger, still the same ... how's things in Tree Hill?_

_B: Boring, Broody is still annoyed at me for the book thing but Nate had one of his talks with him, it was funny._

I giggled imagining the famous Scott boys fight ... they are so funny, one minute they are fighting then next they are laughing.

"What's so funny?" I looked at the door to see Kelly.

"Just talking to Brooke about my older brothers" I smiled and saw a parcel in her hand "What's that?"

"Oh, I stopped by your house but you already left and your Dad gave it me for you" She passed it me and sat on the chair next to mine.

I looked at it then back at my laptop and started typing.

_G: Gotta go Tigs, Kelly is here, love you x_

_B: Love you too Bugs x_

I closed the lid and looked at the address where it came from.

**Tree Hill, North Carolina**

"No way" I started unwrapping it.

"What is it?" Kelly asked.

I pulled the book out and smiled "My Brother's Book" I ran my hand over the tile.

**An Unkindness of Ravens by Lucas Scott**

I looked at Kelly when an idea popped in my head "Do you fancy a road trip?"

"Where to?"

"My two favourite places" I grinned.

* * *

**~2 Days Later~**

"That's it" Kelly grinned and closed her car boot.

"Be careful girls" Dad said.

"We will Dad" I smiled and hugged him "Phone me if anything happens"

"I will, Love you sweetie"

"Love you too Dad, speak to you later" I walked over to the car and looked at Kelly "Ready?"

"Ready" She squealed running around the other side and jumped in.

I giggled jumping in and connect my iPhone to her Bluetooth "Music, check"

"Directions" She connect her GPS in, typed in where we're going and grinned "Check, have you got the book"

I pulled Lucas's book out of my bag "Check"

She started the car "Off we go" Then she drove off "I'll do 10 hours then you do the last"

"Or after each 5 hours we switch, it's too much for you to do"

"Okay" She nodded "Now turn on the tunes Montez"

"You got it Parker" I giggled and clicked on the road mix playlist.

* * *

"So what are these friends like in Charlotte?" Kelly asked after 12 hours of driving ... I'm now driving and she's reading some of Lucas's book.

"We were really close until I moved after my accident, then I met them again in Utah, we got close until 2 of my best friends confronted me about how much Troy changed me in a bad way and that ended our friendship"

"What about the others?"

"I'm still friends with them" I smiled "How's the book?"

"It's really good, I can't wait to meet them ... I've learned some about your family like the accident how it changed everyone"

"They have been through a lot and some things I didn't even know until I read the book"

"Like the love triangle" She giggled "I don't know how they didn't tell you about that"

"When I read that, I wanted to ring Luc up and yelled at him" I pointed at her "So don't joke about it"

"I'm not, I've seen the pictures on your Facebook and they are in love just like you and my knucklehead of a cousin"

I smirked "What about you and Jayden?"

"Nothing is going on between us, we're just friends"

"That's not what I heard" I grinned "From his Mum who is Troy's Doctor"

"Whatever Montez"

* * *

"We're here" Kelly grinned as she pulled into the hotel car park in Charlotte.

"Finally" I jumped out and yawned "I'm so tired"

"Me too" She opened the boot and grabbed her suitcase "What name is the room under?"

"Mine" I grabbed my suitcase and pulled it towards the hotel.

"This is so exciting, I've never been to North Carolina" She giggled walking next to me.

"Charlotte is a big town unlike Tree Hill which is a small town" I walked through the automatic doors and up to the main desk.

"Welcome, how can I help you?" The receptionist smiled.

"Room under Montez" I smiled.

"You're on the 2nd floor, room 114" He passed me the room key "Have a nice stay Miss Montez"

"Thank you" I smiled and pulled my suitcase towards the lift.

"He's cute" Kelly smiled pressing the button "And he was totally checking you out"

"Whatever" I sighed stepping into the lift and pressed the 2nd floor button when she stepped in.

"What's up?" She looked at me.

"I'm just tired, I haven't slept that good in a week" I leaned against the wall.

"When you going to meet your friends?"

"They don't know I'm here but I'm surprising them tomorrow while they're in practise" I smiled walking out of the lift and down the hall.

"This is so exciting" Kelly squealed running down the hall then stopped to look at me "Hurry up"

"I'm coming hyper" I giggled catching up with her and unlocked our door.

She squealed again running through the door "This room is amazing" She dropped her suitcase and jumped onto one of the beds.

I shaked my head closing the door "You are too hyper for 4 in the morning" I dropped my suitcase next to her and flopped onto the other bed "Night Kel"

"Are you not changing?"

"Nope" I closed my eyes and let the darkness take over.

* * *

**~Next Day~**

I walked out of the bathroom and smiled spinning around "Well?"

"Oh my god" Kelly squealed "You look so different"

I looked in the mirror ... I had on my old Cheerios outfit with my hair in a ponytail.

"I think someone has traded sides"

I spun around and glared at her "I have not!"

She giggled "I'm joking Montez" She got up "You look hot though"

I rolled my eyes grabbing my phone and pushed her out of the door "We're gonna be late"

"This is so exciting" She grinned.

* * *

I pulled into McKinley High School car park "This is it" I smiled and turned off the car.

"Ready buddy?" Kelly looked at me.

"Let's go before I changed my mind" I jumped out of the car closing the door behind me and locked the car then met up with Kelly at the front.

"So, where will they be at 2pm?" She asked linking our arms.

"It's the end of the day, so they'll be in practise" I giggled as we walked towards the school.

"Gabriella?" I know that voice.

I turned around to face my ex-best friend "Hi Danny"

"Are you back?"

"No, I'm visiting my friends, you know the ones who stuck by me when my other friends picked popularity over a friendship" I glared at him.

"You know what it was like"

"Whatever Jerk" I turned back around and walked up the steps then inside with Kelly behind me.

"Was that the guy who thought being popular was more important?"

"Yep" I sighed "I forgot he went here"

"Okay, forget about him" Kelly smiled and pulled out her video camera "We need to update our wildcats"

I giggled taking it off her and starting walking backwards then pressed the record "Go"

"Hey Wildcats, its Kelly ... I am here at McKinley High in Charlotte and we're here to spy" She winked.

I shaked my head "What we really doing here Kel?"

She took the camera and turned it towards me "Well"

"Hey Guys ... We are here to surprise my friends from an amazing show choir group called New Directions" I smiled "So, we need to go and we'll update soon, peace" I blew a kiss.

She switched it off and linked arms with me as we carried on down the halls.

* * *

"Where is the music room?" Kelly asked.

"Right here" I stopped infront of it and looked inside to the whole group there then looked at my phone "Ready?"

"Ready" She grinned.

I strolled through my contacts and pressed to call Rachel.

"Mr Shue!" We heard Rachel shout "It's Gabriella!"

"_Gabi!" She squealed "You're on speaker"_

"Hey Guys" I giggled "Working hard?"

"_You know it girl" Quinn said "What about you?"_

I opened the door quietly "Oh I'm actually here!" I hung up.

They looked at the door "Gabi!" Brittany grinned walking over and hugged me tight "I missed you"

"I've missed you too" I smiled and walked over "How's my favourite teacher doing?"

"I'm good" Mr Shue smiled and hugged me "What you doing here?"

I jumped onto the piano "I fancied a road trip" I looked at Kelly "Guys, this is my best friend and also Troy's Cousin Kelly"

"Hi" She waved.

"Are you the head cheerleader of the Wildcats?" Santana asked.

"I used to be" Kelly looked at me smirking "Little Miss Montez is now"

I glared at her "I am not little"

"Yes you are" Sam chuckled.

"Rachel's smaller" I pointed at her.

"Thanks Gabs" Rachel glared at me.

"Alright guys" Mr Shue said "Let's start practising"

"I think Miss Superstar needs to sing" Mike grinned and looked at me.

"Nope" I shaked my head jumping off the piano "I'm happy just sitting here and watch you guys"

"C'mon Gabs" Rachel begged.

"No!" I glared at her "I'm not singing"

"Okay" Quinn giggled "Have you seen Coach Sylvester yet?"

"No and I don't want to run into her because she is evil"

"Well, look who decided to come back" a voice said behind me.

I turned around and faked a smile "Hi Sue"

"Montez, didn't think I would see you again" She smirked "Walking"

"What you doing here Sue?" Mr Shue asked.

"You know me, looking for the set list for Nationals"

"That wont happen" I crossed my arms "You are always putting this team down and it's gonna stop"

"How?"

"With our secret weapons" Puck spoke up for the first time and stood next to me.

"And" I looked up to see Finn right behind me "We're gonna show you and the rest of the school that we are not losers"

"Whatever" Sue glared at us and walked out.

I turned around with my arms still crossed and looked at them "Now you've both found your hearts"

"So, these are the two losers who blamed my cousin" Kelly stood next to me.

Finn sighed "I'm sorry Gabs, it's just you have changed"

"But it's because you've gotten stronger and of course Troy helped you walk again" Puck smiled a little "We just want our little sister back"

"Fine" I sighed and pointed at them "But this is your last chance"

"There's the Gabi we know and love" Finn grinned and squeezed me into a hug between him and Puck.

* * *

**~2 Days later~**

"Are you sure you can't stay?" Santana asked hugging me ... it's been fun for the past 2 days and now we are leaving for Tree Hill.

I giggled "Sorry but I have 2 brothers to see" I pulled back "I'll see you guy in New York"

"Don't forget to tell Troy" Sam smiled "When he's better and all"

"I will" I smiled and jumped into the car then put the window down "Bye Guys"

"Laters guys!" Kelly grinned and drove off "Off to Tree Hill!"

"I can't wait for you to meet Charlotte, she is the cutest" I smiled "And my best friend"

"Brooke Davis, Head Cheerleader of the Ravens dating your older brother Lucas Scott"

I giggled "What else do you know?"

"That your other brother Nathan got married in his junior year to Haley James" She grinned "I did read the book and I remember the important things"

"You're one of kind Parker" I smiled.

"I know"

* * *

I pulled into my old drive and turned off the car "We're here"

"Wow, this is your old house?" Kelly looked at me.

"Yeah, after we moved, Nathan took over it" I smiled getting out and walked up the path.

"Gabs, wait up!" She ran up and stood next to me.

"Get ready for the screams" I knocked on.

The door opened to reveal Haley "Gabi!" She squealed and hugged me "What you doing here?"

"I wanted to visit my other family" I smiled.

"Come in, everyone is here" She opened the door.

I walked in with Kelly behind me "Hales, this is Kelly"

"Troy's cousin?"

"That's me" Kelly smiled "It's nice to meet you"

"You too" Haley smiled and walked through the house "Brooke will die when she sees you"

"Why not just call her?" We heard Brooke say.

"You know why Brooke" Lucas said "She'll know everything"

"We told you to tell her but you had to be stubborn" Nathan snapped.

"How long has he been like that?" I whispered looking at Haley.

"Since he sent you the book"

I sighed before going around the corner and crossed my arms "Lucas Scott, stop being so broody"

"Bugs!" Brooke squealed running over and hugged me tight "I've missed you so much"

"I've missed you too Tigger" I looked at Lucas who was looking down "Guys, can I speak to Luc alone?"

"Sure" Nathan smiled standing up and walked over to me then kissed my head "I'm glad you're here Sis"

"Me too" I smiled as they walked out.

"I'm sorry" Lucas said quietly.

I giggled walking over "Stand up and give me a hug goofball"

He smiled standing up and hugged me tight "I'm sorry I didn't tell you"

"You're forgiven"

* * *

**~3 Days Later~**

"Why did you want to come here?" Nathan asked as he pulled up next to the River Court.

"Because this is where we grew up" I giggled getting out and walked towards the court then sat on the bleaches "And it's a good place to think"

"It is" He smiled and sat next to me "We have a lot of memories here"

"That we do" I smiled resting my head on his shoulder.

"How is he?"

"Still the same, they said it'll be a while for him to wake up but he's getting stronger"

"That's good"

I sighed and looked at the view "I can't believe I'm leaving today"

"Do you have to?" I looked up at him to see him pouting which make me laugh "It's not funny Gabs"

"I'm sorry; I thought I was talking to my big brother not my 4 year old niece" I giggled.

"Shhh" He nudged me "When is next time we'll see you?"

"Maybe in New York in May" I smiled.

"New York?" He looked at me "Why would you be in New York?"

"For the Show Choir Nationals Competition, I kinda promised the New Directions I would perform with them"

"Well, I'll definitely be there" He smiled as a car beeped.

"Gabi!" We looked over to see Kelly "We gotta get going"

"I'm coming!" I got up and looked at Nathan "C'mon, I need a hug from my Teddy Bear"

He chuckled getting up and hugged me "I'll miss you Cookie Monster"

"I'll miss you too" I giggled.

"C'mon or Kelly will get impatience" He put his arms around me as we walked towards the car "Text or phone me anytime"

"I will" I opened the door and got in.

He closed the door and leant on the window frame "Look after her Kelly"

"Don't worry Nate, I will" Kelly grinned.

I rolled my eyes "Okay, we need to go"

Nate chuckled and stood up "Drive safe and I'll speak to you soon"

"Bye Bro" I waved as Kelly pulled out and drove off.

* * *

"You okay?" Kelly asked 3 hours later.

"Yeah" I smiled "I'm just glad to be going back"

"Are you coming back to school?"

"I have to" I rolled my eyes "My Dad said the only way I was allowed to go on this trip if I go back to school when we come back"

"Your Dad is smart" She grinned "And I hope I'm invited to New York"

"Of course you are" I giggled "It was your idea and I think Troy will kill you for getting him involved"

"He'll forgive me" She shrugged "Turn on some tunes, we've got a long drive back home"

I connect my iPhone and clicked on shuffle then Taylor Swift 'Mine' came through the speakers.

"I love this song!"

I looked out of the window and sighd when I saw the 'You're leaving North Carolina' ... This was the best trip ever.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	15. Friends?

**Hey guys**

**There's only 5 more chapters left of this story**

**so, ENJOY!**

* * *

Episode 15 – Friends?

**~3 Days Later~**

I walked out of my room yawning in a pair of jeans and Troy's hoodie to see Blair up "Morning"

"Morning, when did you get in?" She poured two cups of coffee.

"About 1" I sat on the stool and rubbed my head "I'm so tired and sore"

"Well, you're slept in hospital chair for a week and the road trip to NC" She gave me a cup and sat on the other side.

"I know" I sighed "I'm not looking forward going back to school"

"You promised Dad" She grinned.

I glared at her "Thanks for reminding me B"

"No probs G" She giggled "How was the old gang?"

"Kelly got me into helping NDs out for Nationals"

"Seriously?" She looked at me.

"Yep!" We looked at the door to see Kelly and Duke running around in circles.

"Duke!" I giggled as he looked at me "Calm down"

"He's crazy" Blair shaked her head "But getting back to subject"

"Yes, I'm performing again and it's gonna be in NYC"

"Along with my knucklehead of a cousin" Kelly grinned and sat next to me.

"If he agrees" I pointed out "You know how stubborn he is"

"He'll do anything for you" Blair smiled "Just give him the look that you give everyone so they say yes"

I crossed my arms and pouted "I don't have a look"

"You're doing it right now" They both pointed at me.

"I hate you both" I jumped up grabbing my bag and Kelly's keys "I'm going" I grinned running out of the pool house and out of the gate.

"Gabi! Those are my keys!" Kelly shouted jumping on my back "Give them back"

"I will if you get off me" I giggled as she jumped off and I threw her the keys.

"Thank you" She smiled.

* * *

I walked into school when I got squeezed into a hug "Chad!" I squealed as he spun around "Put me down!"

He put me down "Where have you been for the last week?"

"A road trip with Kelly" I smiled and walked down the hall with him "How's school been?"

"Very boring" He sighed and put his arm around me "But now my little sis is back, it'll be fun again"

"Where's Tay?" I looked around.

"Her locker, I think" He shrugged.

"I'm gonna go to mine, I'll see you in homeroom"

"See you in a bit" Then he walked off down the hall.

I turned the corner where my locker is to a blonde haired guy standing next to it.

I walked over and unlocked my locker "Hi?" I put my bag in.

"Hi, it's Gabriella, right?"

"Yeah" I looked at him "Do I know you?"

"No, I've just got back from a trip" He smiled and put his hand out "Ryan Evans"

I looked at him shocked "Evans?"

"Yeah, I'm Sharpay's Twin but I'm nothing like her"

I giggled and shaked his hand "Gabriella Montez, but Gabi is fine"

"It's nice to finally meet you" Ryan smiled "What homeroom?"

"Darbus" I groaned closing my locker "What about you?"

"Your lucky day, me too" He chuckled "Walk to class with you?"

"Sure" I smiled.

* * *

We walked into homeroom to see no Darbus.

"I sit over there near my sis, so I'll see you after" Ryan smiled.

"Laters" I smiled walking to back and sat next to Taylor "Hey"

"Were you speaking to Ryan Evans?" She looked at me.

"Yeah, why?"

"You're just lucky that Troy is still friends with him" She shrugged.

I shaked my head pulling my phone out and texted Sam.

_Hey, how are rehearsals going? - Gabs_

**They suck, got any ideas for songs because Rach is annoying us :( - Sammy**

I giggled and looked up to see Darbus come in.

"What's funny?" Tay looked at me.

"My friend, he's stressing" I grinned and placed my phone on the table.

"Morning Class" Darbus smiled.

"Miss Darbus" Sharpay stood up and looked at me smirking "Isn't there a rule about phones in class?"

"Yes there is Sharpay but Gabriella is allowed" Darbus looked at me "Good to see you back" ... Why is she being nice?

* * *

"So, I heard the craziest thing" Kelly said walking next to me later that day.

"What?" I looked at her.

"Darbus was actually nice to you"

"Yeah, that confused me too" Tay pointed out and looked at me "What was that about?"

"I don't know" I shrugged then grinned "But Sharpay's face was priceless"

"Totally" She giggled.

"Ice Queen walking this way" Kelly mumbled as we saw Sharpay walking towards us.

"You may have won this battle Montez but the next you won't" Sharpay snapped.

"I'm so scared Evans" I grinned.

She glared at me "Stay away from my brother"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I glared back.

"I own this school, Freak"

"You don't own anything Ice Queen" I crossed my arms "And I can be friends with who ever I want and you can't do anything"

"What did you call me?" She crossed her arms and got up in my face "Say it again"

"You're such a drama queen and news flash Pink is so last year" I pulled up some of her hair smirking "Plus being a fake blonde proves you are fake, laters Evans" I pushed past her and walked down the hall.

"Gabi!" I looked up to see Chad.

"Hey"

"Good job back here, you did something that nobody in this school had the guts to do" He grinned putting his arm me "And you put the Ice Queen right in her place which is at the bottom with every other fake"

I giggled "Thanks Chad"

* * *

I walked into the main house and went to Dad's office "Hey Dad" I smiled leaning against the door frame.

Dad looked up "Hey, what you doing home and not at the hospital?"

"I've got work to do for school and nationals"

"The tickets came today and Nate said to ring him"

"Alright, see you later" I smiled walking out of the back door and towards the pool house pulling out my phone then dialled my big brother's number.

"_Hey Sis"_

"Hey, my dad said to ring you, what's up?"

"_I got a weird envelope today and it had the tickets in for nationals"_

"So, are you coming?" I unlocked the door and walked in to see Duke asleep on the sofa.

"_I wouldn't miss my little sister perform even if it's in New York and I'll be there with the others"_

"Okay" I smiled and looked at my phone as it beeped "I've got another call, I'll talk to you soon"

"_Alright, love you Gabs"_

"Love you too Nate" I hung up and connected the other call "Hello?"

"_Thank god you answered or I would have gone crazy"_

I giggled walking into my room "Hello to you too Sammy"

_He groaned "Just help please"_

"Well, what's the theme?"

"_It's over 2 days and that's all Mr Shue is telling us until you come back"_

"That helps a lot" I sat at my desk and opened my laptop turning it on.

"_I know but please tell you have something better than Journey"_

"There's nothing wrong with Journey Evans" I clicked onto iTunes and looked through my music "What has Rach been saying?"

"_She's gone complete diva and thinks it's all about her"_

"That's Rachel for you" I giggled "Okay, I'm looking through my music, when I have some ideas, I'll text you"

"_You better or it'll be Puck or Finn next"_

"Whatever, see you soon"

"_Laters" then he hung up._

* * *

I put some pictures on my wall the next day which is full of different memories ... one of my favourite ones is of me and my siblings including Nathan and Lucas with our mum before she died and had the youngest twins.

I sighed ... I'm so glad it's the weekend.

I heard Duke bark followed by knocking on the door.

I walked out of my room, towards the door and opened it to see a brunette facing away from me "Can I help you?"

She turned around and smiled a little "Hi Gabriella"

"Sharpay?" I looked at her shocked ... she dyed her hair and her clothes were different with no pink at all.

"I know, I'm the last person you wanted to see but I was wondering if we could talk"

"Sure" I walked inside with her behind me which made Duke bark "Out" I pointed to door and he ran out.

"He's a cute dog" Sharpay said.

"Thanks, Troy got him for me as a birthday present" I sat on one of the sofas "What is you wanted to talk about?"

She sighed and sat on the other one "I'm sorry for everything I've said or done and I was jealous"

"Jealous of me, why?"

"Because I used to be you, friends with Boltons, all of their friends and dated a Bolton"

"You and Troy dated?" I looked at her.

She shaked her head "Nate and then that rumour went around, everyone started hating me and lost all my friends except Ryan"

"If you're after forgiveness, I would be able to but I don't know about the others especially Troy"

"I know" She sighed.

"Why did you change?"

"You were right" She smiled "I've got back to my natural hair colour and pink is a kid colour"

I smiled and stood up "Stand up"

She stood up and looked confused "Okay"

I put my hand out and smiled "Gabriella Montez"

She smiled and shaked my hand "Sharpay Evans"

* * *

I sat in Troy's hospital room and held his hand "So, the craziest thing happened today" I smiled "Sharpay came to my house and apologized for everything, I know you would be stubborn and never forgive her but she's changed and I mean literally" I giggled "She changed her full wardrobe and changed her hair colour"

I kissed the back of his hand "I miss you and I need you to wake up" then I felt a squeeze on my hand.

"Ella" I looked up shocked ... oh my god!

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	16. Wake up Call

**4 more to go guys**

**EMJOY!**

* * *

Episode 16 – Wake up Call

I jumped up and sat on the edge of the bed still holding his hand "Troy?"

He slowly opened his eyes and smiled "Hey Beautiful" He coughed.

I grabbed the cup of water and helped him have some "How you feeling?" I put the cup back.

"I'm fine"

"Alright Mr Macho" I rolled my eyes "I'll go and get the doctor" I got up and walked out of the room.

I looked around "Doctor Lewis!" I ran over.

"Gabriella, are you okay?" She looked at me.

I smiled big "He's awake"

"Go and find Lucy" She smiled and ran into Troy's room.

I ran down the hall and into Lucy's office "Lucy!"

She looked up and walked towards me "Gabi, what's wrong?"

"He's awake, come on" I smiled walked out with her behind.

"How is he?"

"Stubborn" I giggled as we stopped outside of his room "You go in, I'll phone everyone"

"Alright" She smiled and walked into the room.

I pulled out my phone and dialled a number.

"_Hey Sis" Nathan chuckled "What's up?"_

"I wanted you to be the first to know that Troy's awake"

"_That's really good news Gabs, tell him we're thinking of him and see you guys in New York"_

"Alright, bye Bro" I hung up and dialled Kelly's number.

"_What's up Gabs?"_

"Is Nate with you?"

"_Yeah, I'll put you on speaker" I heard a beep "Speak away"_

"_Hey Gabi" Nate said._

"Hey, I've got some news"

"_Is it Troy?"_

"_Is he okay?"_

"He's awake" I pulled the phone away when heard a squeal.

"_We're on our way" Kelly shouted and hung up._

I giggled and looked up to see Doctor Lewis "Hey, how is he?"

"Except from getting questioned by Lucy, he's fine"

"Thanks for everything Doctor Lewis" I smiled.

"Don't worry about it and its Lauren" She smiled and walked off.

* * *

I walked into the room and smiled.

"Mum, I'm fine" Troy whined and looked towards me smiling "Ella! Please tell her, I'm fine"

I giggled and looked at Lucy "He's being stubborn"

"I am not!" He groaned.

"I'll leave you two alone" Lucy smiled and walked towards me "Good luck" She whispered and walked out.

I crossed my arms and grinned "So"

"I am not stubborn" He put his head back and winced "Ow"

I walked over trying to not laugh and sat on the edge of the bed "You okay?"

He looked at me pouting and rubbed his head "That hurt and it's not funny"

"I'm not laughing" I smiled.

"Who gave them the okay to shave my head?"

"Your Mum" I giggled.

* * *

"So" Troy said a couple of hours later as we lay on the hospital bed "About what you said about the Ice Queen, has she really changed?"

I looked up at him "Yeah, The old Sharpay has gone completely"

"I don't know if I could forgive her for what she put me and my family through" He looked at me and smiled "But for you, I will"

I leaned up and kissed him "I love you"

"I love you too" He kissed my head and sighed "I've missed this"

"Me too" I rested my head on his shoulder.

"So cute it makes me sick" We looked at the door to see Kelly grinning.

"You're not off the hook Parker" Troy pointed at her "For getting me involved in the Show Choir Competition"

She shrugged sitting on the chair "You love singing and most of the group agreed that you should do it"

"But I told you that he won't agree but you ignored me" I got up.

"Whatever Montez"

Troy looked at me confused "Where you going?"

"I need to go and talk to my dad about something" I kissed his cheek and walked out then towards the desk "Hey Lauren"

She looked up and smiled "Hey, everything alright?"

"Yeah, when will he be going home?"

"About a week, if everything is healing well"

"Okay, I'll see you later" I walked toward the lift and got in.

* * *

I pulled into the U of A campus which is also the home of the Redhawks.

I got out and walked towards the gym.

"Can I help you?" I looked up to see a guy in a Redhawks tracksuit on.

"I'm looking for Joe Montez"

"Coach Montez?"

"Yeah, he's my Dad"

"Oh, he'll be coaching, just follow me" He smiled pushing open the door and walked through it.

I followed him inside the gym "So, what position do you play?"

"Captain"

"Joel, stop flirting with my daughter, she's off limits" Dad shouted.

"Yes Coach" He looked at me "Catch you later" He winked and walked over to the team.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to Dad "Hey"

"I heard Troy's awake, that's good news" He smiled.

"Yeah" I smiled "That's why I'm here"

"What?" He looked at me and crossed his arms "Why won't I like this?"

"Depending on what you think about Troy staying with us until his knee is fully healed"

"No"

"C'mon Dad, He can stay in the pool house with me and Blair, so it's easy for him to get around than climbing up the stairs everyday"

"I don't know"

"I already spoken to Lucy and she said yes along its okay with you" I pouted and gave him the puppy look "Please Dad"

"Fine" He sighed.

I squealed and hugged him tight "Thank you" I kissed his cheek "You're the best"

"Yeah, I know" He chuckled "Now get out of here, you're distracting my team"

"Got it" I grinned and ran out ... I have the best dad ever!

* * *

**~1 Week Later~**

"Are you sure your Dad is okay with this?" Troy asked as he hopped through the gate on his crutches ... He refused have a wheelchair, so he went with crutches.

"I'm sure and your Mum is fine as well" I giggled walking towards the pool house.

"What about Blair?"

"I'm fine" Blair walked out of the door smiling "Just stay out of my room"

"Got it" He smiled.

I walked into my room putting his bag on my bed and ruffled Duke's fur "Duke" he started whimpering and rolled over.

"Hey Buddy" Troy said which made his head snap up and jump off my bed.

"He's missed you" I smiled unpacking the bag.

"I've missed him too" He chuckled sitting on my bed "You don't need to do that"

"You are not doing anything, Mister" I pointed at him.

"Fine" He sighed swinging his good leg up and carefully pulled his bad leg up.

"Good" I grinned walking into my closet, put his clothes away and walked out.

"Here we go" Blair walked in with two bottles of water and put them on my nightstand.

"I didn't ask for a drink" Troy looked at her confused.

"I know but you'll be taking your meds" She grinned and walked out "Night Guys!"

"Night B!" I giggled and looked at Troy to see him frowning "What?"

"Do I have to take them?" He pouted.

"Yes" I got the two boxes out and gave him two tablet from each then gave him the water "If you want your knee to heal, you have to"

"You're lucky I love you" He glared at me before taking them.

* * *

**I dont really like this one**

**REVIEW!**


	17. Rehearsals and College Talk

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Episode 17 – Rehearsals and College Talk

**~1 Month Later – Charlotte, NC~**

"Welcome to McKinley High" I smiled as Kelly pulled up infront of the school ... We decided to make it a trip for 2 weeks and everyone came along ... Chad, Taylor, Kelly, Nate, Blair, our new friends Ryan and Sharpay.

"This was your school?" Troy asked "It's tiny compared to East High"

"I know" Blair giggled "The different is there's no Darbus here"

"But you get Coach Sylvester" I got out of the front and opened the back door grabbing Troy's crutches "Who is evil"

Troy hopped out and closed the door before taking the crutches "A day of hard rehearsals"

"Have fun guys and we'll see you in a bit" Shar grinned popping her head out of the window then they drove off.

"Today is nothing, we'll be going through ideas of songs" I smiled opening the door.

"I know" He sighed hopping through and down the hall "But it's still work"

"Its fun work" I giggled.

"Where is the choir room?"

"Here" I walked through the door with him behind to see everyone except Rachel "Hey Guys"

"Hey Gabi, Troy!" Everyone said at the same time.

"There's a seat here for you Troy" Sam grinned patting the seat next to him.

"Thanks" Troy smiled hopping over and sat down.

"Where's Miss Diva?" I asked sitting on the top row of seat next to Kurt which is behind Troy.

"Sorry I'm late" We looked up to see Rach walking in "I had to go to the library for some song ideas"

"I see you're back to your diva ways" I giggled.

"Gabi!" She squealed running up dropping her bag and hugged me tight then looked around "Where's Troy?"

"Hey Rachel" I saw Troy take his basketball cap off followed by gasps when they saw his new hair cut.

"Wow, it looks like someone has taken your hairstyle Puck" Quinn giggled.

Puck shrugged moving next to Troy and put his hand out "Friends?"

Troy chuckled and shaked his hand "Friends"

"Hey Guys" Mr Shue smiled walking out of his office and looked at him "You must be the famous Troy Bolton, I've heard a lot about"

"Nice to meet you Mr Shue"

"When will you be on your feet?" Santana smirked "Because I can't wait to dance with you"

"Hey!" I glared at her "Back off"

"Hopefully in about a month, Physio is going well" Troy chuckled looking at her "But I dance with no-one except my girl"

"Ha!" I stuck my tongue out at her.

* * *

"Alright" Mr Shue clapped his hands together "Songs?"

I quickly put my hand over Rachel's mouth "Don't say a word"

She glared at me and started mumbling.

"I think this is the quietest she's ever been" Finn chuckled.

"Gabriella, take your hand off Rachel's mouth" Mr Shue said sternly.

"Fine" I sighed removing my hand.

"As I was about to say before I got cut off" Rach glared at me "What themes is it?"

"Its anything but on Day 2, we have to do 3 mash-ups"

"Mr Shue, can I say something?" Troy asked.

"Sure" Mr Shue smiled.

"If it's okay with the guys, I wouldn't mind learning the mash-up they did in Utah"

"You're part of the team, dude" Finn smiled "So, you can"

"Okay, how about you guys go to the auditorium and practise" Mr Shue said.

"Okay" The guys got up and left leaving us girls.

Brittany looked at me "Do you still know the 'Start Me Up' moves?"

"Of course" I grinned.

"We still need a group mash-up" Tina pointed out.

"I've already got one" Mr Shue smiled and walked into his office "But it's staying a secret for while"

"While the guys are gone" Mercedes smiled and looked at me "Troy looks sexy with his new hair cut, what happened?"

I giggled "His Mum told the doctors to shave it because he needed it cutting"

* * *

Me and the girls walked into the auditorium to see the guys sitting along the edge of the stage "Hey Hot-shot!" We giggled walking down towards them.

Troy's head snapped up and glared at me "You promised!"

"I didn't promise anything" I grinned sitting on the seats with the girls.

"Hot-shot?" The guys looked at us.

"Brooke's annoying nickname for me" Troy shaked his head.

"Don't worry Dude, she's got one for everyone" Finn chuckled.

"How's the song coming along?" Rach asked.

"He's a quick learner and it'll be better then you girls" Puck grinned.

"Wanna bet on that Puckerman?" I smirked standing up.

He jumped down and stood infront of me "Name it Montez"

"If we get more cheers then you guys, we can call you by the nicknames" I looked at Troy "Without complaints"

"Dude, don't" He shaked his head.

"Okay" Puck smirked "But if we win you have be our personal cheerleaders, wearing your teams uniform"

"Hell to the no!" Mercedes yelled.

"But only the couples" Sam and Mike added.

"That's better" She sat back.

"Do we have a deal?" Puck looked at me and put his hand out.

I looked at the girls who nodded and shaked his hand "Deal"

"Deal" He grinned and jumped back onto the stage "Get ready to lose girls"

I sat back in my seat and crossed my arms "We'll see about that"

* * *

**~3 Weeks Later –Albuquerque, New Mexico~**

"College Day" Shar groaned as we walked into homeroom and saw on the board at the back saying 'College Day' ... this is one of the weeks I will hate.

"This will be the worst day of our lives" Troy sighed hopping over to his seat and sat down.

"Easy for you to say, you know what college you're going to" Tay said sitting on one of the desk "What about you Gabs?"

"I don't know" I shrugged "College is something we never discussed"

"Juilliard University" The Twins said together.

"I think this is one of the things me and Blair will agree on, going to different colleges" I giggled as the bell rang.

We all went to our seats as Darbus walked through the door.

"Good Morning Class" She smiled big "College Day is one of the most important weeks to decide your future" She looked around the class "Troy, which college?"

"Medical School" He said which made everyone except me gasp.

"Dude, what about Basketball?" Chad asked.

Troy shrugged "I've always wanted to be a Doctor"

"It's a good choice, Troy" Darbus smiled and asked everyone else ... U of A, Berkley, Juilliard, NYU, UCLA and Stanford ... why is so hard to pick a college? I mean I would love to go to one in NC because it's close to my brothers and my other friends but I've got my family, new friends and of course Troy here.

"Gabriella"

I looked up confused "Huh?"

"Which college?"

"I ..." I got cut off by the bell ... save by the bell.

"You are off timetable for today, since different colleges from around America will be here and are set up in the Gym" She said as everyone got up and left.

I walked to the front to Troy and grabbed his crutches "Hey"

"Hey" Troy smiled stood up and took them off me "Thanks"

"No probs" I walked out.

"You okay?" He asked hopping next to me "You zoned out at the end"

"Yeah" I nodded as we went towards our lockers "It's just gonna be a hard day"

"I know what you mean"

I sighed and opened my locker "At least you know what you wanna do, I have no idea" I put my bag in and closed the door.

"What did you wanna do, you know before the accident?"

I smiled a little as we went down the hall "Before my mum died, we always talked about me going to Duke to be a Blue Devil Cheerleader but then we moved around and the accident, so that dream just disappeared"

"Well" He smiled as we stopped outside of the gym "That dream can come back when we go through those doors and go to the Duke stand"

"Okay" I nodded and opened the door "Go on"

He shaked his head and hopped through "I can't wait to get off these things"

"2 more weeks" I giggled "But you heard what Doc said, you can't do anything for another 2 weeks"

* * *

"Hey, Welcome to Duke University!" A man smiled as we walked up.

I smiled "The home of the mighty Blue Devils"

"She's a big fan" Troy chuckled standing behind me "What would you have to do to get a scholarship as a Blue Devil?"

"Basketball?" He asked.

I shaked my head "Cheerleading"

"Oh, well we have try-outs in 4 weeks at the College; do you want me to sign you up?"

"It's Gabriella Montez" Troy said before I could answer.

I looked at the man smiling "Since he's speaking for me, what is the medical course like?"

"Depends on what you wanna do?"

"Physiotherapy" Troy smiled.

"Amazing course" The man smiled.

"Well then" I picked up two application forms and a book of courses "Thanks for the help"

"No problem" He nodded.

"I know what college I'm going to" Troy grinned hopping towards our friends.

"You've seen 1" I giggled.

"I've seen the others before and Juilliard is not my thing"

"Are you sure about that Bolton" Shar smirked "Because you have got some sweet moves"

"If I wasn't on these crutches Evans, you would be running"

I giggled "Lets go and see more"

* * *

"Ready?" Troy asked as he pulled up into Duke University ... its 4 weeks later and he's finally off the crutches but wouldn't listen when he has to take it easy.

"I'm so nervous" I put my head back "What if I can't do it?"

He took my hand in his and kissed the back of it "You're gonna do great, I know you"

"Okay, I'm ready" I smiled getting out and went around his side as he got out "Can't you come?"

"Nope" He chuckled leaning against the car "I'll be here when you finish"

"Fine" I leaned up and kissed him "See you a bit" turned around and walked to the school.

"Ella!" I turned back to see him smiling "Break a leg"

"Thanks" I smiled and walked into the building then up to a women "Hi, I'm here for the Cheerleading try-out"

"Name?" She asked not looking up.

"Gabriella Montez"

Her head snapped up and looked shocked "As in Marie Montez?"

"You knew my mum?"

"She was my best friend since high school" She stood up and put her hand out "Sophia"

"Hi" I shaked her hand.

"I'm actually the coach here, so let's go"

"Okay"

* * *

"Well done girls" Sophia smiled "We'll let you know soon, good luck"

I walked over and grabbed my hoodie.

"You're Gabriella, right?" I looked up at a girl with blonde hair.

"Yeah, Hi" I smiled as we walked out of the gym.

"So, that guy outside is?"

"My boyfriend" I looked at her confused.

She turned around to the other girls "He's off limits girls" She looked back at me smiling "Good Luck" Then she ran off.

I shaked my head and walked out of the main doors to see Troy leaning against the car on his phone.

I walked over while being watch by girls "You've got a audience"

"Huh?" He looked up.

"What were you playing on?"

"Angry birds, its fun" He grinned holding up MY phone.

"That's my phone" I reacted for it but he pulled it away "Troy!"

"Nope" He chuckled "How were try-outs?"

"Good" I smiled and held out my hand "Give me my phone back"

"Fine" He put it in my hand "Come on, we have an hour to get to rehearsals"

* * *

We walked into the auditorium to see the girls sat on the seats and the guys on the stage.

"Troy, come on" Mike shouted.

"See you in a bit" Troy kissed my cheek and ran up the steps.

I walked over to the girls "Hey"

"How were the try-outs?" Quinn looked at me.

"They went well" I smiled.

"We'll have our fingers crossed for you" Santana smiled.

"Why are we sitting here while the guys practise?"

"Mr Shue is gonna be late and the guys are being guys" Rach sighed.

I turned around crossing my arms "Yo!"

Finn looked at me "What?"

"Can't we just practise our group numbers and practise the others in our own time?"

"That's kinda hard since you're all away in New Mexico and keep travelling here" Puck said.

"We're actually staying here until a week before Nationals since we have finals then"

Troy looked at me "How did you do that?"

"My Dad" I grinned "And a little chat with Miss Darbus"

"You got the meanest teacher at school to let us be out of school until finals"

"Yep"

"Sorry, I'm late guys" Mr Shue said walking in "Let's get started"

"By the way Mr Shue, we're staying until our finals" I smiled getting onto the stage with the girls.

"I know, I was speaking to your teacher Miss Darbus, she's kinda scary"

"She's scarier in person, believe me" Troy chuckled.

"Alright, from the top" Mr Shue smiled as we got into our places "5, 6, 7, 8"

New York City! Here we come!

* * *

**Only 3 more to go guys and this story will be done!**

**REVIEW!**


	18. New York City! Part 1

**Hey Guys, This is a 3 part**

**So i hope you ENJOY!**

* * *

Episode 18 – New York City! Part 1

I sat in Homeroom while Darbus was talking ... Finals are over and tomorrow we'll be on our way to New York for Nationals which we are totally ready for.

"Okay, before you go, I need to say something" Darbus smiled "Tomorrow 2 of our classmates will be flying to New York for a Competition"

"Who?" Someone asked.

"Troy and Gabriella" She pointed at us both "This Thursday and Friday in the Auditorium, we'll be watching it live and all class will be cancelled"

Everyone started cheering then the bell rang.

We all got up and walked out.

"Where's Shar?" I looked at Ryan "She wasn't in class"

"She had something to do" He smiled and pointed to a wall.

I looked over to see a poster of different pictures of ND including me and Troy.

**Show New Directions your support!**

**Live in the Auditorium Thursday and Friday!**

**Good Luck with Nationals!**

Troy looked around "They're everywhere"

"Hey!" I turned around to see Sharpay walking towards us "The whole school is buzzing about Thursday"

"We get to be off timetable for 2 days, it's worth celebrating" Chad grinned.

"I can't believe Darbus was actually excited about it" Tay giggled.

"I have a present for you two" Shar looked at me and Troy.

"What?" We looked at her.

"I talked to my Dad and I've got our private jet to fly you and NDs to New York"

"Seriously?"

"Yep, you'll be flying in style" She grinned.

* * *

"Wow" I looked at the plane in shock "Did you know about this?"

"Yeah" Troy chuckled pulling his suitcase towards the plane when a man walked down the steps.

"Hey Brett" Kelly grinned.

"Troy, Kelly, I haven't seen you in years" Brett smiled and looked at me "You must be Gabriella"

"Hi" I smiled.

"You three get on and I'll put your suitcases under" He grabbed our suitcases.

"Come on" Troy smiled and ran up the steps with Kelly behind him.

I giggled walking up the step and inside "This is amazing"

"Yeah, it was always fun coming on here" he sat on one of the seat.

I sat next to him "You two were really close, huh?"

"Everyone used to say that we were more like brother and sister than friends when we were little, then high school came along" He sighed "She changed her whole image and became Ice Queen plus the rumours she started" He looked at me and smiled "Then you came and changed everything for the better"

I shrugged grinning "Its one of my gifts"

He put his arm around me and kissed my head "It sure is"

"Please tell me you're not gonna be like that for this trip" Kelly groaned which made us laugh.

"_Please put your seat belts on, we're off to Charlotte, North Carolina"_

* * *

"This is awesome" Puck grinned as they got on and sat down.

"Alright Guys" Mr Shue clapped his hand together "There are rules"

"C'mon Mr Shue" I whined "Can't we just have a fun trip without rules except no drinking"

"Fine" He sighed "But no drinking until we win" He smiled and walked over to the other side.

"Teacher's Pet" Quinn coughed as everyone laughed.

"Hey" I looked at her "If it wasn't for me, he would have gave us a lot of rules"

"True" Finn chuckled "We're gonna have fun"

"New York City, get ready for the New Directions" Sam grinned sitting down.

I grabbed my book out of my bag and sat back "Hey Kel?"

"What?" She popped her head between mine and Troy's seats.

"What did Jayden say when you told him about this?" I grinned.

She groaned "We're just friends"

"That's not what he told me during practise" Troy smirked.

She sighed "I can't keep anything for you two, can I?"

"Nope" I giggled.

"You should know me by now Cuz" Troy chuckled.

"I hate you both" She glared at us and sat back in her seat.

* * *

We all got out of the limo that Sharpay had waiting for us and walked into the 5 star hotel where the Competition is held.

"You guys wait here, I'll check us in" Mr Shue smiled and walked over to the desk.

"I can't believe Mercedes had to miss this" Quinn sighed.

"But she's in the sunny California" Rachel smiled "Where all the hotties are"

"Especially when they're shirtless" I grinned.

"Totally" Santana giggled.

"Who's your competition?" Kelly asked as we all sat on the sofas in the lobby.

"Vocal Adrenaline is one of them" Puck said "They are tough"

"Thanks for that Puckerman" I know that voice.

I stood up "Hello Jesse"

"Gabi!" Jesse grinned "What you doing here?"

"I'm part of the New Directions" I crossed my arms "So, why don't you go back to your little group and watch as we take the trophy" I grinned waving a little as he stomped off.

"How do you know Jesse St. James?" Finn looked at me.

"I used to live in California and Jesse was like my older brother but he never told me about VA"

"Alright" Mr Shue walked over with room keys "I have everyone's keys including your families"

I grabbed the keys "Come on guys"

"Hold on" He stopped us "The only rule is curfew is midnight, got it?"

"Yes Mr Shue" We all said grabbing our cases and walked towards the lift.

"What floor?" Mike asked.

"The whole 2nd floor is ours" I grinned "Rooms 11 to 16, then the rest are Mr Shue's and our families"

* * *

"Wow" Troy said as we walked into our room and he walked over to the window "We have a balcony" He slid the door open and walked out.

I shaked my head walking out and leant against the rail "It's a beautiful view"

"I know, right" We looked to the left to see Rachel on her balcony with Finn "Remember when we were last here?"

"I do" We looked to the right to see Quinn "Was it _Wicked _we saw?"

I giggled "We got chased by paparazzi because Rach painted her face green and wore a witch's hat"

"When was this?" Finn asked.

"Summer before High School, the last girlie trip I had with my mum" I smiled a little resting my head on Troy's shoulder "Best and un-forgettable trip"

"You glad you're back here?" Troy whispered.

"Yeah" I nodded walking back inside and opened my case "We have 2 very busy days" I pulled out the dress bags and hung them up in the closet.

"When I am gonna see this '_Start me up' _outfit because the girls said you've changed it" He grinned sitting on our bed.

"When we do the mash-ups, until then no peeking Mister" I looked at him to see him pouting "Don't start that"

He pulled me onto his knee "Please?"

"Nope, the girls will kill me" I shaked my head.

"Fine" He sighed "Do you think I can do the solo tomorrow?"

"Of course" I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck "You've killed it during rehearsals and Mr Shue wouldn't give a solo out if he didn't think the person can do it"

He smiled and kissed me "Thank you"

"You're welcome" I stood up "Get up because you need to unpack"

He groaned standing up "Yes Ma'am"

* * *

"Welcome to the Nationals Show Choir Competition" The presenter said "Lets welcome our teams ... The New Directions from Charlotte, North Carolina"

We ran out and stood in our place as everyone cheered ... we all wore a black t-shirt that said 'New York City' on, the girls wore a black shirt that goes up to our knee with a gold belt and gold hi-top sneakers as the guys wore black jeans with a gold belt and converse.

"Vocal Adrenaline from San Diego, California" They walked out with their **VA** tracksuits on and Jesse looked at us smirking ... I really hate him now.

"Star Power from Washington DC" They came out standing next to VAs wearing a multi coloured t-shirt and white pants.

"Someone needs a fashion magazine" Kurt mumbled making us bite our lips so we didn't laugh.

"And finally The Warblers from Lima, Ohio" Then an all boys group walked out standing next to us in which looked like their school uniform.

"Your first singing task is to go out onto the streets of New York and sing your welcoming song, there will be judges watching and decide with 3 are going to compete for the trophy" He smiled "Good luck and sing your hearts out"

* * *

"Right guys" I looked at the team "We need to make this performance the best we've done it and show the other teams who's the best"

"She said the same thing when we won Sectionals" Puck grinned "You need to get a new speech Montez"

"Go to hell Puck" I glared at him and crossed my arms "How about you say something"

"Lets go out there and kick their butts" Troy smiled "We need to get the biggest audience by holding back and come out at the last second"

"I agree" Finn nodded and put his hand out "Champs on 3" we all put our hands on top of his "1, 2, 3"

"Champs!" We shouted and ran down the steps.

* * *

We all were at the centre of New York ... The Star Power started off with _I'll be there for you_ by The Rembrandts.

"I love Friends!" Britt grinned as we laughed.

I giggled putting my arm around her shoulder "I've missed the old Brittany"

She shrugged "She comes out now and then"

The Star Power got cut off by The Warblers singing _Hey, Sour Sister_ by Train.

"He's acting like he's on his own and they're his back-up singers" Kurt shaked his head.

"Does he know it's a group singing competition not solos" Sam said.

"I wonder what St. Jackass's groups done?" Mike said as we sat the steps and heard Vocal Adrenaline starting singing _We Will Rock You _by Queen.

"Typical Jesse" I rolled my eyes and looked at the group "Ready to Rock?"

"Hell Yeah!" They shouted as Puck and Finn ran up the steps and the other 4 ran down into the crowd then I pressed play on the stereo.

Troy: _Yeah I'm out that Brooklyn, now I'm down in Tribeca  
Right next to Deniro, but I'll be hood forever  
I'm the new Sinatra, and since I made it here  
I can make it anywhere, yeah they love me everywhere_

Troy, Sam, Mike and Kurt danced through the crowd and pointed to the steps as Finn started rapping.

Finn: _I used to cop in Harlem, all of my Dominicano's  
Right there up on Broadway, pull me back to that McDonald's  
Took it to my stashbox, 560 State Strett  
Catch me in the kitchen like a Simmons with them pastries  
_

Finn and Puck slid down the rails right into the crowd that's formed.

Puck: _Cruisin' down 8th Street, off white Lexus  
Drivin' so slow, but BK is from Texas  
Me, I'm out that Bed-Stuy, home of that boy Biggie  
Now I live on billboard and I brought my boys with me  
Say what'up to Ty-Ty, still sippin' mai tai's  
Sittin' courtside, Knicks & Nets give me high five  
Nigga I be Spike'd out, I could trip a referee  
Tell by my attitude that I'm most definitely from_

I looked over to the VAs where and smirked at Jesse then ran down the steps with the girls as we sang the chorus._  
_  
**New York  
Concrete jungle where dreams are made of  
There's nothin' you can't do  
Now you're in New York (New York!)  
These streets will make you feel brand new  
Big lights will inspire you  
Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York  
**  
Sam: _Catch me at the X with OG at a Yankee game  
Do I made the Yankee hat more famous then a Yankee can  
You should know I bleed blue, but I ain't a Crip though  
But I got a gang of brothers walkin' with my clique though  
Welcome to the melting pot, corners where we sellin' rock  
Africa Bambata home of the hip-hop  
Yellow cab, gypsy cab, dollar cab, holla back  
For foreigners it ain't for they act like they forgot how to act_

Mike: _Eight million stories, out there in it naked  
City is a pity, half of y'all won't make it  
Me, I got a plug, Special Ed "I Got It Made"  
If Jesus payin' Lebron, I'm payin' Dwayne Wade  
Three dice cee-lo, three card molly  
Labour Day Parade, rest in peace Bob Marley  
Statue of Liberty, long live the World Trade  
Long live the Kingdom, I'm from the Empire St. that's_

**New York  
Concrete jungle where dreams are made of  
There's nothin' you can't do  
Now you're in New York  
These streets will make you feel brand new  
Big lights will inspire you  
Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York**

Troy: _Lights is blinding, girls need blinders  
So they can step out of bounds quick  
The sidelines is, lined with casualties, who sip to life casually  
Then gradually become worse, don't bite the apple leaf  
Caught up in the in-crowd, now you're in style  
End of the winter gets cold, en vogue, with your skin out  
City of sin, it's a pity on the wind  
Good girls gone bad, the city's filled with them  
_  
Finn: _Mommy took a bus trip, now she got her bust out  
Everybody ride her, just like a bus route  
Hail Mary to the city, you're a virgin  
And Jesus can't save you, life starts when the church end_  
_Came here for school, graduated to the high life  
Ball players, rap stars, addicted to the limelight  
MDMA got you feelin' like a champion  
The city never sleeps, better slip you an Ambien_

**New York  
Concrete jungle where dreams are made of  
There's nothin' you can't do  
Now you're in New York  
These streets will make you feel brand new  
Big lights will inspire you  
Let's hear it for New York, New York,  
New York  
**

The guys sat on the steps as the girls sang the next part.

(Girls) _**One hand in the air for the big city  
Streetlights, big dreams, all lookin' pretty  
No place in the world that could compare  
Put your lighters in the air  
Everybody say**_ "**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah**"

We all got together and danced the final chorus.

**New York  
Concrete jungle where dreams are made of  
There's nothin' you can't do  
Now you're in New York  
These streets will make you feel brand new  
Big lights will inspire you  
Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York**

We had the biggest crowd and they were all cheering.

"Congratulations New Directions, You're through!" The presenter walked out of the crowd with his mic "So are The Warblers and Vocal Adrenaline"

"We did it!" We gave eachother Hi-5s then a group hug.

* * *

Song

Empire State of Mind - Glee Cast

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	19. New York City! Part 2

**Here's part 2**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Episode 19 - New York City! Part 2

We walked inside the theatre later that day and sat down as the real competition started (The outfits they are wearing are the same from Glee - 'Original Songs')

"Please welcome the Warblers!" Everyone clapped as the curtain came up and they started singing _Teenage Dreams_ by Katy Perry.

"They're wearing their school uniform again" Quinn whispered.

"They are good" Troy said making me slap him on the head "Ow" He looked at me "What was that for?"

"Saying they are good" Rach hissed as they sang _Misery_ by Maroon 5 "Which they are not"

"Why are they only doing two songs?" Finn asked as everyone started cheering and the curtains went down.

"I don't know" I shrugged.

"Now, give it for Vocal Adrenaline!"

The curtains came up to reveal the group in pink shirts and black pants/skirts then the music started.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?_

My heart stopped when I heard the song ... he stole my song!

I stood up and looked at the group "Outside" I walked up the aisle and out of the doors.

"I'm gonna kick his ass" Puck snapped as soon as they walked out.

"I can't believe he stole my song" I sighed.

"How did he know?" Quinn asked.

"I rang him up and asked him about songs, I told him about this and he said _Fireworks_ would be a perfect song"

"What we gonna do?" Santana asked.

I looked at Rach "Do you still know the _Rent_ performance we did?"

"Of course" She looked at me and shaked her head "Gabs, that would be a bad idea"

"C'mon Rach" I pouted "Please!"

"Fine!" She glared at me "You'll pay for this"

"Do I wanna know?" Troy looked at us.

"Nope" Mike shaked his head "We'll fill you in" He looked at me and Rach "See you on stage"

"Bye guys" We waved as they walked down the hall.

* * *

"Hey!" We looked over to see Troy running back and passed us our mics "Break a leg" He grinned and ran off.

"I can't believe I agreed to this" Rach sighed putting on her mic and walked over to the other door then grinned "But I love the song"

"Me too" I giggled putting on my mic.

"Our final group is New Directions"

We looked at eachother before walking through the doors.

_Rach_/**Gabi**/_**Both**_

**Yeah**

A spotlight came onto me as another went onto Rach.

_Yeah_

**Oooh**

_Ooh, hooh _

**Oh**

_Every single day  
I walk down the street  
I hear people say  
"Baby's so sweet"_

Rach walked down the steps smiling._  
_  
_Ever since puberty  
Everybody stares at me  
Boys, girls  
I can't help it baby  
_  
_So be kind  
And don't lose your mind  
Just remember  
That I'm your baby  
_  
**Take me for what I am  
Who I was meant to be**

I walked down the steps and stopped half way down the aisle.

_And if you give a damn_

We walked through the crowd and spun around smiling.

_**Take me baby or leave me  
**__Take me baby or leave me  
_

**A tiger in a cage  
Can never see the sun  
this diva needs her stage  
Baby, let's have fun!**

I walked towards the stage smiling and gave Brooke a hi-5.**  
**  
**You are the one I choose  
Folks would kill to fill your shoes  
You love the limelight too, now baby  
**  
**So be mine  
And don't waste my time  
Cryin', "Oh Honeybear  
Are you still my, my, my baby?"**

I ran up the steps as Rach ran up the other side singing her part.

_Take me for what I am  
_**Who I was meant to be  
**_**And if you give a damn  
Take me baby or leave me  
**_

The curtains came up and the rest of the group came on.

**No way, can I be what I'm not  
**_But hey, don't you want your girl hot?  
_**Don't fight, don't lose your head  
**_'Cause every night, who's in your bed?  
_  
_Who,_ **who's in your bed?**  
_**Kiss, pookie**_

I went to Troy as she went to Finn and we kissed their cheeks then we went into the middle for the last part.

_**That's it!**_ _The straw that breaks my back_  
_**I quit**_, **unless you take it back**  
_**Women**_, _what is it about them?_  
_**Can't live with them or without them!  
**_  
_**Take me for what I am  
**_**Who I was meant to be  
**_(Who I was meant to be)  
And if you give a damn  
_**(And if you give a damn ya better)  
Take me baby or leave me  
**_(Oh take me baby, take me or leave me)  
__**Take me baby  
Or leave me**_

Everyone cheered as me and Rach went to our places ready for the song ... Troy's Solo!

_Right, right, turn off the lights  
we gonna lose our minds tonight  
what's the dealio?_

Troy stood in the middle of stage and spun around.

_I love when it's all too much  
5 AM turn the radio up  
where's the rock and roll?_

He did an air-guitar and the rock and roll sign.

_Party crasher, panty snatcha'_  
_Call me up if you are gangsta'_  
_don't be fancy, just get dancey_  
_why so serious?_

We all stood in lines and sang the chorus

_**So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways  
All my underdogs, we will never be, never be  
Anything but loud  
And nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on, and come on, and  
Raise your glass  
Just come on and come and  
Raise Your Glass!**__  
_

We all stood on the steps together as Troy stood on the other side.

_So if you're too school for cool  
and you're treated like a fool (treated like a fool)  
you could choose to let it go  
we can always, we can always  
Party on our own..._

He came over and stood in his spot then jumped out.

_So raise your_

He jumped back in and back out again for the final chorus.

_**So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways  
All my underdogs, we will never be, never be  
Anything but loud  
And nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
So raise your glass if you are wrong In all the right ways  
All my underdogs, we will never be never be!  
Anything but loud  
and nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
won't you come on! And come on! And  
Raise your glass  
Just come on and come and  
Raise your glass  
won't you come on! And come on! And  
Raise your glass  
for me**__  
__**Just come on and come and  
Raise your glass**__  
...for me_

"Ladies and Gentlemen" Troy smiled "We are the New Directions" He stood in-between the guys on the bottom step as the girls stood at the top with Rach in the middle.

We clapped and spun around.

_Rach_/**Finn**/_**All**_

_Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero  
But, hey, everyone you wanna be  
Probably started off like me  
You may say that I'm a freakshow (I don't care)  
But, hey, give me just a little time  
I bet you're gonna change your mind_

The girls were at the front while the guys went to the back.

_All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way_  
_It ain't so hard to take, that's right_  
_'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name_  
_And I'll just look away, that's right_

_**Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me**_

We all did the Loser sign and stood on the steps in a semi-circle as Finn stood in the middle

**Push me up against the locker  
And hey, all I do is shake it off  
I'll get you back when I'm your boss  
I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters  
'Cause hey, I could be a superstar  
I'll see you when you wash my car  
**

We all stood in a line as Rach danced backwards and we split off into different directions.

_All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
It ain't so hard to take, that's right  
'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name  
And I'll just look away, that's right_

We stood at the top of the steps while Rach stayed at the bottom_  
_  
_**Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me**_

We put our arms around eachother walked down the steps singing the final chorus.

_**Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me**_

Mike went off then returned pushing a slushie machine and we each took a cup.

_**A loser like me  
A loser like me  
**_

Right at the end we threw the cups which made red confetti go into the crowd as they cheered.

* * *

We stood on stage to see which two are going through the final part.

"Okay" The presenter said with an envelope in his hand "The first group going through is ... The Warblers!"

Which meant it was between us and Vocal Adrenaline.

"Ella" Troy whispered in my ear "You're gonna break my hand"

"Sorry" I sighed leaning against him as he wrapped his arms around me "I'm just nervous"

"And the final group to go through is ..."

* * *

Songs

Fireworks – Katy Perry

Take me or Leave me – Rent/Glee Cast

Raise Your Glass – P!nk/Glee Cast

Loser Like Me – Glee Cast

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	20. New York City! Part 3

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Episode 20 – New York City! Part 3

"And the final group to go through is ..." The presenter said and paused "New Directions!"

We are cheered squeezing into a group hug.

I broke out of the hug and walked over to Jesse "Good game St. James" I put my hand out.

"You too Montez" He shaked my hand "Good Luck in the final round"

"Thanks" I turned around and went back to the gang.

* * *

"What did you find out?" Quinn asked as we are in mine and Troy's hotel room researching The Warblers.

I looked at my laptop screen "Dalton Academy is an all boys private school which is the home of Ohio's best show choir team The Warblers"

"We need someone to go and spy on them" Puck said.

"But who?" I looked up to see them looking at me "No way!"

"C'mon Gabs" Mike said "You're very sneaky"

"And all you need to do is talk to the lead singer" Kurt smiled.

"I'm not doing it" I shaked my head "Why not Santana or Quinn, they're the flirts"

"And you're not?" Finn looked at me smirking "What was his name from our English Class?"

"Oh my god, that was a dare which by the way it was you who started it Dumbass" I pointed at him.

"Please G?" Rach pouted.

"Fine!" I jumped up "I'm going!"

* * *

I walked through the lobby and crossed my arms ... I can't believe they're making me do this.

"Hey"

I jumped and turned around "Scare me next time Nate"

Nathan chuckled "Sorry, what you doing here and not celebrating?"

"We can't drink until we win and they've sent me down to spy on the other team"

"If you're looking for them, they're practising down there" He pointed over to a room.

I leaned up and kissed his cheek "Thanks Bro" I ran toward the door and walked through to see the lead singer.

He looked up "Can I help you?"

"It's Blaine, right?" I walked over "Leader of the Warblers"

"And you're Gabriella, Captain of New Directions"

"Co-Captain, actually" I smiled "Do you want some advice?"

"From our rivals, no thanks" He chuckled standing up "Nice to meet you though and we'll win tomorrow, just watch" He walked past me.

"1 thing we have that you don't" I turned around "And that's team work"

He looked at me "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Watch tomorrow and you'll see" I smirked "Bye Blaine" then I walked out of the room ... Mission Complete.

* * *

"Ella" I heard someone whisper next morning and kissed my cheek "Wake up"

I groaned rolling away from him "Go away Bolton"

"No way, you have an hour to get ready"

I sat up and glared at him "I hate you"

"Love you too" He grinned "Now get up and get dressed"

I sighed getting out of bed and walked into the bathroom after getting some clothes "How long have you been awake?"

"About an hour then I got texts off the girls saying I had to wake you for a last run-through"

I looked at my watch then walked out in a pair of grey sweat pants and the New York City t-shirt to see him in the same "You realize we match"

He shrugged "I texted everyone to wear the same, so we look like a team"

"Good thinking Bolton" I smiled opening our closet and pulled out the dress bags then closed it "Ready to go?"

"Yep" He took the bags off me and opened the door "Let's go"

* * *

"Okay" I grinned finishing Rachel's hair and make-up then looked at her through the mirror "You look hot" ... We're half an hour from the competition starting.

"Thank you" She smiled getting up and pushed me down "You're turn"

"You still teasing Troy about the outfit?" Tina asked getting her hair done by Santana.

"I'm not teasing him and it's not like these lot haven't teased their other halves"

"I had to slap Sam from snooping" Quinn giggled doing Britt's make-up.

"Puck knows better to not to go searching through my stuff" Santana said.

"What about Finn?" I looked at Rach as she did my make-up.

"He's not tried anything" She smiled.

"He's so clueless" Britt giggled "And that's coming from me"

I stood up when Rach finished "C'mon, let's go and support the guys" I walked out of our dressing room with them and towards the stage were the guys were waiting in a dark blue tux and a white shirt "Ready to get your butts kicked?"

"We'll get more cheers Montez" Puck grinned.

"Where are your outfits?" Troy looked at us confused.

"You see" I walked over to him "We're not performing for awhile and it needs to stay a secret until we perform"

"C'mon Ella" He groaned putting his arms around me and put his forehead against mine "You're killing me here"

I looked at the stage to see the Warblers finishing and smiled "It's your turn"

"Fine" He kissed my cheek then whispered in my ear "But this isn't over"

"Whatever you say Hot-Shot" I grinned.

"This is our first Boys Vs Girls Mash-ups ever ... so give it for the boys from New Directions"

The guys walked out and stood behind the microphone stands.

"Do you think we'll win?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know" I crossed my arms and looked at the stage as the music started.

_**Here we go!  
Stop! In the name of love  
Before you break my heart (Free your mind!)  
Stop! In the name of love  
Before you break my heart, think it over  
**_  
Troy: _I wear tight clothing, high heeled shoes  
It doesn't mean that I'm a prostitute, no no_

Puck: _I like rap music, wear hip hop clothes  
That doesn't mean that I'm out sellin' dope, no no no_

Finn: _Before you can read me you gotta  
Learn how to see me, I said_

_**Stop! In the name of love  
Before you break my heart (Free your mind!)  
Stop! In the name of love  
Before you break my heart, think it over  
Free your mind and the rest will follow  
Be colour blind, don't be so shallow Think it over  
Free your mind and the rest will follow  
Be colour blind, don't be so shallow  
**_  
Sam: _I've known of your  
Your well secluded nights  
I've even seen her  
Maybe once or twice  
But is her sweet expression  
Worth more than my love and affection?_

Finn: _Before you can read me you gotta  
Learn how to see me, I said_

_**Stop! In the name of love  
Before you break my heart  
Stop! In the name of love  
Before you break my heart**_

_**Think it over**_

_**Free your mind and the rest will follow**_  
_**Be colour blind, don't be so shallow Think it over**_  
_**Free your mind and the rest will follow**_  
_**Be colour blind, don't be so shallow**_  
_**Don't break my heart**_

_**Stop!**_  
Troy: _Stop! In the name of love_  
_**Free Your Mind  
Stop!**_  
Sam: _Free Your Mind  
__**Stop!  
**_Puck: _Free Your Mind  
_  
Finn: _Before you can read me you gotta  
Learn how to see me, I said_

_**Stop! In the name of love  
Before you break my heart **__(Free your Mind)__**  
Stop! In the name of love  
Before you break my heart **__(Free Your Mind)__**  
Stop! In the name of love  
Before you break my heart**_

_**Baby, think it over**_  
_**Free Your Mind and the rest will stop!**_

"We're screwed" The girls hissed as we watched the guys smiling and gave eachother hi-5s.

"No we're not because I have a plan" I smirked.

* * *

"Wow" I felt someone wrap their arms around me and kissed my head "You look sexy" Troy rested his chin on my shoulder ... I'm now in my outfit which is a black leather jacket and pants with a white top and black high heel boots.

"Thank you" I pulled out of his arms and grabbed my jacket.

"What have I done?" He asked.

"Nothing" I shaked my head and walked out of the room "I have to go and perform"

"Ella, Stop!" I stopped and looked up as he stood infront of me "What's going on?"

"Nothing" I giggled "Seriously Troy, I'm fine" I reacted up and kissed his cheek "I've got a mash-up competition to win"

"I think the guys have won but you go" He grinned.

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes and went over to the girls "Ready?"

"Yep" They nodded as the Warblers walked off.

"Good luck out there Gabriella, you'll need it" Blaine smiled walking past.

"I guess you forgot what I said yesterday Blaine" I smirked.

"Welcome to Girls of New Directions" The presenter said as the music started.

**Start me up **

We all danced out except Rachel and stood behind our mics.

**Start me up  
**  
Rach: _Tommy used to work on the docks  
Union's been on strike, he's down on his luck.  
It's tough, oh so tough_

**We gotta hold on ready or not  
You live the for the fight when that's all that you've got  
**  
**Start me up  
We're half way there  
Oh livin' on a prayer  
**  
Gabi: _If you start me up (uh)  
Kick on the starter give it all you got, you got, you got  
I can't compete with riders in the other heat, yeah yeah _

**I'll make a grown man cry,  
I'll make a grown man give it a shot  
**  
**Start me up  
We're half way there  
Oh livin' on a prayer  
**  
Santana: _Livin' on a prayer_

_[instrumental break]_

I went to one side were the guys were as Britt went to the other.

"Gabi, Don't!" Puck and Finn said.

"Watch me" I smirked running back onto stage and did a round-off then a back flip the same as Britt and went back to our mics.

**Oh, we gotta hold on, ready or not  
You live for the fight when that's all that you've got  
**  
**Oh, we're half way there  
Oh, livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it I swear,  
Oh livin' on a prayer** _(we're almost there)_

**Livin' on a prayer  
You gotta start me up!**

Everyone stood up and cheered as we ran off.

"Who won?" We looked at Mr Shue.

"It's a tie" He smiled "So, you both won, Congrates" Then he walked off then shouted "Hurry and change for your last song"

"Let's make a deal" I looked at the guys who were in their outfits ... grey pants, white shirt and grey waist coat.

"Since we tied, we'll do both deals" Santana smiled.

"It seems fair" Troy nodded "But don't tell Brooke we've agreed to this"

"Okay" Quinn smiled "We need to go and get ready for our final performance"

* * *

"See that Gabriella" Blaine said walking off with his team "That's gonna win us that trophy"

I rolled my eyes "We'll see about that, since we put two classic songs together and added something extra" I grinned ... the girls final outfit is black skinny jeans, black t-shirt and a black jacket with black boots and our hair in a tight bun.

"We'll win"

"You forgot one thing ... there's no **I** in team"

"Just watch your back" He glared at me.

"Don't speak to her like that" Sam came behind me "Why don't you go into the audience and watch us win this thing"

"Whatever" He turned around and walked off.

I looked at Sam and smiled "Thanks"

"No one speaks to a girl like that" He shrugged as the others came over and guys had a hat on.

"Here you go" Troy handed me an umbrella.

"Okay" I looked at the gang "Let's perform like this is our last time"

"Which it won't be" Finn smiled.

"Here's our final performance of the competition ... McKinley High's New Directions!"

We ran out behind the curtain and got into our place then the girls put their umbrellas up infront of us.

"Here we go" Troy whispered as the curtain came up and the water started to fall (A/N: If you've watched Glee, you'll know the song, but it's Troy and Gabriella instead as leads and the performance is the same)

_Gabi_/**Troy**/_**Both**_/All

(_Uh-huh, uh-huh_) Yeah, Gabi  
(_Uh-huh, uh-huh_) Good girl gone bad  
(_Uh-huh, uh-huh)_ Take three...action!  
(_Uh-huh, uh-huh_) Woah!

_You have my heart  
And we'll never be worlds apart  
May be in magazines  
But you'll still be my star  
Baby, 'cause in the dark  
You can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
'Cause I..._

**I'm singin' in the rain** (We'll shine together)  
**Just singin' in the rain** (We'll be forever)  
**What a glorious feeling** (Be a friend)  
**And I'm happy again** (Stick it out 'til the end)  
**I'm laughing at clouds** (More than ever)  
**So dark, up above** (We'll share each other)  
**I'm singin', singin' in the rain** (Umbrella)  
_**You can stand under my umbrella**_ (Ella, ella, eh eh eh)  
_**Under my**_ _**umbrella**_(Ella, ella, eh eh eh eh eh eh)

_**These fancy things  
Will never come in between  
You're part of my entity  
Here for infinity  
When the world has took its part  
When the world has dealt its cards  
If the hand is hard  
Together we'll mend your heart  
'Cause I...**_

**I'm singin' in the rain** (We'll shine together)  
**Just singin' in the rain** (We'll be forever)  
**What a glorious feeling** (Be a friend)  
**And I'm happy again** (Stick it out 'til the end)  
**I'm laughing at clouds** (More than ever)  
**So dark, up above** (We'll share each other)  
**I'm singin', singin' in the rain** (Umbrella)

_**You can stand under my umbrella **_(Umbrella)  
_Ella, ella, eh eh eh_ (**Just singin' in the rain**)  
_Under my umbrella_ (**What a glorious feeling**)  
_Ella, ella, eh eh eh_ (**And I'm happy again**)  
_Under my umbrella_ (**I'm laughing at clouds**)  
_Ella, ella, eh eh eh_ (**So dark, up above**)  
_Under my umbrella_ (**I'm singin'**)  
_Ella, ella, eh eh eh eh eh eh_ (**Singin' in the rain...**)

_**It's rainin', rainin'  
Ooh, baby it's rainin', rainin'  
Baby, come here to me  
Come here to me**_**  
**_**It's rainin', rainin'  
Ooh, baby it's rainin', rainin'**_(More than ever)**  
**_**Baby, come here to me  
Come here to me  
**_  
_It's rainin', rainin'_ (**I'm singin' in the rain**)  
_Ooh, baby it's rainin', rainin'_ (**Just singin' in the rain**)  
_Baby, come here to me_ (**What a glorious feeling**)  
_Come here to me_ (**And I'm happy again**)  
_It's rainin', rainin'_ (**I'm laughing at clouds**)  
_Ooh, baby it's rainin', rainin'_ (**So dark, up above**)  
_Baby, come here to me_ (**The sun's in my heart**)  
**And I'm ready for love**

_**My umbrella, my umbrella  
My umbrella, my umbrella**_

We all put our umbrellas up at the end splashing water everywhere which was followed by cheers.

* * *

"Well done guys!" Mr Shue smiled and gave us each a towel as we came off stage "The best you've done it"

"It was fun" Mike chuckled taking his hat off.

"Gabriella Montez?"

I turned around to see a man in a suit "That's me"

"Hi, I'm Chris Keller, one of the co-directors of Hollywood Records and I would like you to record with us"

"Sorry" The gang looked at me shocked "But this is my final time performing but thanks"

"Alright, see you around" He smiled and walked off.

"What the hell Gabi!" Rachel pointed over at the door "That's a music producer"

"I know Rach" I rolled my eyes "Singing is your dream not mine"

"Okay" Mr Shue clapped his hands together "Go and get into some dry clothes; they'll be announcing the winners soon"

We ran back into our dressing rooms.

"Girls, lets go!" Puck shouted banging on our door.

"One second Puck!" Quinn said putting her New York City t-shirt "How did they get dressed so fast?"

"They're guys" Santana giggled and opened the door to see the guys in their New York City t-shirts and black pants "Hello boys"

"We have 2 seconds to get to the stage" Finn said.

"We're ready" I grinned walking out.

We walked onto the stage and stood beside the Warblers then the curtains came back up.

"Okay" The presenter walked out "In this envelope we have the winners" He looked at us "New Directions and The Warblers" He opened it and pulled out the card "And the winners are ..."

* * *

"Here's to us!" Puck shouted holding up his glass in mine and Troy's hotel room "The winners of Nationals"

"To us!" We all cheered and put our glasses together.

"And to our final competition as New Directions" Finn smiled.

"We had the best time" Rachel grinned putting her arm around me "I love you Gabi"

I giggled "I love you too Rach but you're drunk"

"Maybe" She smiled "But we won and we'll be going to different colleges then forget about eachother"

"No one can ever forget Rachel Berry soon to be Broadway star" Quinn giggled flopping next to us on the bed "Where's Hot-Shot?"

I looked around then at the balcony "I'll be right back" I jumped up and walked out of the doors closing them behind me "Hey"

Troy looked over his shoulder then back at the view "Hey"

I leant against the rail "What you doing out here alone?"

"I needed some air" He shrugged and looked at me "You okay?"

"I'm fine" I smiled and looked at the view sighing "We leave tomorrow"

"We still have the whole day to do things before we leave"

"Gabsy!" We turned to see Rach "We're going shopping now!"

"Rach, its 1am" Troy chuckled.

"Whatever Hot-Shot!" She pulled her tongue out and skipped back into the room.

"She's really drunk, isn't she?"

"Yep" I giggled "C'mon or we'll be called the party-poopers" I walked inside to see most of them passed out on the floor "Or maybe not"

"They're gonna be hung-over"

This was the best trip EVER!

* * *

**There's only 2 chapters left :(**

**REVIEW!**


	21. In or Not?

**Sorry for the wait but here it is**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Episode 21 – In or Not?

I walked into school Monday morning in my cheerleading uniform ... it's the first day back after Nationals.

"Hey girlie!" Shar grinned linking her arm through mine "I've missed you"

"I missed you too Shar" I giggled.

"What's with the uniform, season is over?"

"It was a stupid bet to see who got the more cheers on our mash-ups" I rolled my eyes and opened my locker.

"It wasn't a stupid bet" Troy closed his locker and leant against it.

"So, the guys won then?" Shar asked.

"Nope, we tied" I grinned putting my bag in and looked at Troy "Right Hot-Shot?"

He looked at me "Can you stop with that name, please?"

"You know the deal" I closed my locker "And if you complain, I'll tell Brooke that you love the name and keep calling you it"

"Now I hate this bet" He groaned standing up straight and walked off.

"What was the guy's side of this bet?" Shar looked at me.

"We can call them these nicknames and if they complain, we'll tell Brooke" I giggled as my phone rang, I looked at it "Speaking of my best friend"

"I'll meet you in homeroom" She smiled and walked off.

I answered "Hey Tigger"

"_Gabs! Guess what!"_

"What?" I asked walking towards homeroom.

_She squealed "I got into NYU!"_

"You're moving to New York?" I frowned ... I'm gonna lose my best friend.

"_C'mon Bugs, be happy"_

"I am Tigs but I'm gonna miss you" I sighed walking in the room and towards my seat.

"_You'll see me this summer and then on holidays"_

I sat down "Have you told Luc?"

"_I can't, it was hard enough to tell you and telling Luc will be harder"_

I looked up as the door opened and Darbus walked in "I gotta go, class is starting"

"_Laters Bugs" Then she hung up._

"Good Morning Seniors" Darbus smiled.

* * *

I sighed sitting down at our table at lunch ... I haven't been able to focus in class since Brooke told me about NYU.

"Alright girl" Blair sat next to me "What's up?"

"Nothing" I looked at her "Why would anything be wrong?"

"Because you're not your normal bubbly self" Chad grinned then yelped "Oww"

"Shut the hell up Chad" Tay snapped and looked at me "You okay?"

"I'm fine" I giggled "Just recovering from New York"

"Hell no" We looked up to Troy walking over his phone glued to his ear "I'm not asking" He sat down between Shar and Chad "Finn, we have 2 weeks left of school and this bet will be over" He rolled his eyes "Fine, hang on" he looked at me "Finn wants to cancel this bet"

I put my hand out and he put his phone init "Hey Frankenteen"

"_Please, can we cancel it because Sam is getting annoyed and Puck nearly broke his hand by punching a locker"_

"Is this just about the names or is it because you're jealous about Rachel getting the attention"

"_I do not get jealous Montez" He snapped._

I giggled "Sure you don't Hudson but we're not cancelling the bet and that's final"

"_Whatever, have you spoken to Brooke?"_

My smile dropped "She told you?"

"_She rang the girls and Rach was gonna call you but she knew you would be upset which is why no one has rang"_

"I'll speak to you soon" I hung up before he could answer and passed it back to Troy.

"You okay Gabs?" Nate asked.

I nodded standing up and walked out.

* * *

I walked into the cheer gym dropping my bag near the door and sat on the floor.

"Gabriella?" I looked up to see the Coach.

"Sorry Coach but I had no classes so I came here"

"Its fine" She smiled walking over "I was gonna find you to give you this" She passed me a parcel "Congratulations" The she walked off.

I looked at the stamp which happened to the Duke University one.

"Hey" I jumped when I saw Troy sitting next to me.

"Scare me next time" I punched him in the arm.

"Sorry" He chuckled "What's the parcel?"

"It's from Duke" I looked at him "It's either good or bad news"

"Well open it then"

I took a deep breath before opening it and pulled out the stuff which included the Blue Devil cheer uniform. I looked at the letter and started reading it:

_**Dear Miss Montez,**_

_**Congratulations, you have got a full scholarship as a Blue Devil Cheerleader.**_

_**See you in August**_

_**Duke University board**_

"I got the scholarship" I got up "I'm gonna be a Blue Devil"

"Well" Troy stood up then I noticed his hoodie which was a Duke one "So did I" He smiled.

I squealed and jumped into his arms "This is the best news I've had all day"

He looked at me "What you do mean?"

"Brooke got into NYU" I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder "I don't know to feel about it"

He rubbed my back and kissed my head "She's your best friend who you barely see because of the distance"

"And now she's moving to New York and that distance will still be there"

"Let's go to Tree Hill now"

"We can't, what about Prom and graduation?"

"Prom always sucks and they can send us our diplomas"

I looked at him "You're being serious"

"Of course" He grinned.

I grabbed my stuff and walked over to the door grabbing my bag "We have class"

"I don't know we have to go to them since finales are over"

"Because if we don't, we can't graduate" I giggled looping my arm through his as we walked down the hall.

"It sucks"

* * *

I sat at the back in English, Mr Simms was asleep in his seat and everyone were either listening to music or writing in yearbooks.

Kelly turned in her seat "This is so boring"

"Tell me about it" I sighed pulling out my yearbook of my bag and handed it to her "Sign it?"

"As long as you sign mine" She grinned passing me hers.

"Of course" I giggled opening it and started writing in it when my phone started ringing.

"No phones in class" Mr Simms mumbled then snored.

I looked at the screen before answering it "Luc, can I phone you back, I'm in class"

"_Gabs ..." _... Has he been crying?

"Luc, what's wrong?" I looked up to see Kelly looking me confused.

"_There's been an accident"_

"Are you okay? Brooke? Nate? Haley? Charlie?" I took a deep breath "Lucas, tell me"

"_It's Nate and Hales"_

"I'm on my way"

"_Gabs, stay where you are please"_

"Bye Luc" I hung up as someone knocked on the door.

Mr Simms sat up straight and fixed his tie "Come in"

The door opened and Troy walked in "Sorry Mr Simms but Gabriella is excused from class, family emergency"

"Gabriella, you may go"

I jumped up grabbing my bag and walked out behind Troy "How did you know?"

"Brooke texted me" He held out his hand "We'll grab the stuff from our lockers and get straight on the road"

"Okay" I took his hand and ran down the hall.

I hope they are okay!

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	22. Custody

**Hey guys, this was suppose to the finale but i decided to give you one more chapter**

**so, ENJOY!**

* * *

Episode 22 – Custody

I ran into Tree Hill Hospital and towards the lift with Troy behind me "What if they're not okay?"

"The only way to find out is to go up and find Lucas" Troy wrapped his arm around me as we got into the lift.

"Thanks for coming with me" I pressed the 4th floor button and leant against him.

"No problem" He kissed my head "Did Luc say anything about Charlie?"

"No" I sighed "That's why I'm more worried"

"No matter happens when we enter that waiting room, I'll be right next to you"

I reacted up and kissed him "I love you"

"I love you too" He smiled as the lift stopped and the doors opened "Let's go"

I grabbed his hand and walked down the hall to the waiting room "Luc"

Lucas looked up with red and puffy eyes "Gabi" He got up and hugged me.

"What happened?" I looked at him.

"There was a storm; they were on the way home from the mall when a drunk driver hit them and the car flipped then hit a tree"

"Are they okay?"

He shaked his head "Hales is gone"

"And Nathan?" Tears started to build up.

"He's in a bad way, they don't know if he'll make it"

"What about Charlie?" Troy asked bringing me into his arms.

"They won't let me see her until they know what's happening with Nate"

"She was in the car?" I looked at him.

"No, she was with the nanny" He sighed sitting back down.

Troy sat down and pulled me onto his knee "All we can do is wait"

* * *

"Nathan Scott?" a doctor said 2 hours later.

I jumped up with Troy and Lucas behind me "I'm his sister, he is okay?"

"I'm sorry; we tried everything to save him" He smiled a little and walked away.

"I need to go" Lucas said before running off.

"Come here" Troy opened his arms.

I wrapped my arms around him and let the tears fall "I've lost my brother who knew all my secrets and he was my best friend"

"I'm sorry Ella" He rubbed my back "I'm gonna be here for you no matter what"

"Uncle Troy!" We both looked over to see Charlie running towards us.

Troy picked her up and kissed her head "Hey cupcake"

"Put the little girl down" We looked up to a Police officer.

"Sorry Officer but she's my niece" I smiled a little.

"Gabriella Montez" He looked at me then at Troy "And Troy Bolton"

"Yes" I looked at him confused "How do you know our names?"

"Follow me" He turned around and walked down the hall as we followed.

* * *

"Wait, What?" I looked at the Lawyer shocked.

"They want us to have custody of Charlotte?" Troy asked still shocked while holding a now asleep Charlie.

"Yes, they wrote it in their will ... we understand that you're about to graduate high school, Charlotte will move there with you until then and when you go to college" She said.

"Which is actually Duke" I said.

"Nathan and Haley have given you everything from the house to money they had saved for Charlotte's education ... since you're both attending Duke, we'll be able to sort out an apartment on campus for the 3 of you"

I looked at the little girl then at Troy who nodded with a smile "Where do we sign?"

She put a piece of paper in front of us "This is an agreement that you are okay with everything"

I took the pen and signed on the dotted line then passed it to Troy "You sure about this?"

"I told you, I'm always gonna be here for you" He smiled taking the pen and signed the paper.

"This is a copy of the will" She passed over a set of papers with some keys "Plus the keys to the house and there's a lot of stuff which was in the car"

"Thanks for everything" I smiled shaking her hand.

"I'm just doing my job" She stood up and walked out of the room.

I looked at Charlie and ran my hand through her hair "It's her birthday in 2 weeks"

"We'll make this work Ella" Troy took my hand with his and kissed the back of it.

Charlie started to move and slowly opened her eyes "Auntie Gabi!" She smiled big and jumped onto me "I've missed you"

"I've missed you too baby girl" I kissed her head "Ready to go home?"

She shaked her head "I don't have a home, Mummy and Daddy are gone"

I looked at Troy shocked then back at her "Who told you sweetie?"

"That Policeman" She looked at me and Troy "What's happening with me?"

"How would you like to live with me and Uncle Troy?"

She squealed "Really?"

"Really Cupcake" Troy grinned.

* * *

I walked through the tope level of the house and stopped at my brother's room.

I opened the door and smiled at the very 'Naley' room then I noticed a box with 'Charlotte's Memories' wrote on it.

I walked over and sat on the floor before taking off the lid ... there's was everything from the day she was born to now.

I pulled out a teddy bear and the tears started to fall ... this was mine when I was little, he kept it all these years.

"Ella" I looked up to see Troy "You okay?"

"Yeah" I smiled slightly getting up after putting the lid back on and picked the box up "This is Charlie's memory box"

He took it off me "I'll put it in the car while you get Charlie" He smiled and walked out.

I looked at the room "I'll miss you guys" I turned off the light and closed the door.

I walked down the hall and leant against the door frame "Ready Charlie?"

"Yeah" Charlie grinned grabbing her bag.

I bent down to her level "You okay?"

She nodded "Daddy always told me to be brave and face my fears"

I smiled a little "Daddy always told me that too"

"Will Uncle Luc be okay?"

"He'll be fine sweetie" I stood up and put me hand out.

She took my hand as we walked down the stairs and walked out of the house "Butterflies!"

"You know, when someone goes to heaven, they turn into butterflies so they can watch over you"

She looked up at me "Like Mama and Daddy?"

"Yeah" I smiled picking her up and watched the two butterflies "Your Daddy's favourite colour was green and your Mummy's favourite was blue"

"They're blue and green" She smiled big "Can we catch them?"

"Sure we can" Troy smiled coming behind us with a jar and caught the butterflies then put the lid on "That way they'll always be with you"

"Thank you Uncle Troy"

* * *

**~1 Week Later~**

The day of the funeral was the worst day ever.

I was wrapped up in Lucas's arms as they lowered the coffins down and covered them with soil. I looked over at Troy who had Charlie in his arms ... I don't know how someone could do that to a 4 year old but we'll keep our promise to Nate and Haley to look after her.

"I'm sorry" Lucas whispered.

"You don't need to be, it wasn't your fault" I tightened my arms around him "It was no ones fault"

"I'll take Charlotte and you two some time" He kissed my head and took Charlie then walked off.

I sighed as two arms wrapped around me and links our hands together "Thanks for being here"

"I told you I would be" Troy kissed my cheek and rested his chin on my shoulder "How you holding up?"

"I'm getting there" I leant against him and looked at my Mum's headstone "I haven't been here since my mum's funeral"

"It's the hardest place to go; I haven't been to see my dad"

I looked at the two new headstones "Do you think we can do this?"

"They wouldn't of picked us if we couldn't do it"

"They could of picked anyone in the family but they picked me" I shaked my head.

"We'll get through this together, I promise"

* * *

"Uncle Troy!" Charlie shouted later that night as we lay under the covers in the guest room.

"I'm here" Troy grinned climbing under the covers.

"Can I change my room?" She looked at us.

"What to?" I asked.

"I don't know" She shrugged.

"How about a surprise" Troy smiled "I'll paint it"

"Yay!" She squealed getting up and started jumping on the bed.

"Charlie" I giggled "Time for bed"

"But I'm not tired" She pouted then yawned.

"Sure you're not Munchkin" Troy chuckled pulling her down and pulled the covers over her.

"Fine" She rested her head against the pillow which was between us and closed her eyes "Night"

I kissed her forehead "Night sweetie" I looked at Troy to him smiling "What?"

"You're amazing with her" He whispered leaning over carefully and kissed me.

"So are you" I whispered and kissed him again when I felt someone push me back.

"No kisses" Charlie mumbled before curling against Troy "Uncle Troy is mine"

He picked her up carefully and placed her on the other side of him then he pulled me into him "My two girls" He kissed my head "I love you"

"I love you too" I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes ... the only thing I saw was a smiling face belonging to my brother.

* * *

**Next one is the Finale**

**REVIEW!**


	23. Finale

**Hey guys**

**So, this is the final chapter of Perfect Guy :(**

**23 chapters, 50,000+ words and 154 reviews, you guys made this happen, so thank you!**

**A Story filled with Drama, Love, Hate, Friendship and Family.**

**I hope you've enjoyed this story as much as i've enjoyed writing it.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Episode 23 – Finale

I walked into school with Troy after dropping Charlie off at Kindergarten ... it's the final week at East High which means graduation and Charlie's 5th birthday.

"Gabi!" Tay, Kelly and Sharpay ran over and hugged me tight "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine girls" I smiled a little.

"We're going dress shopping tonight for Prom and graduation" Shar smiled big.

"I'm not going to Prom"

They looked at me shocked and so did Troy "Yes you are"

I looked at him "Says the one who said Prom is lame"

He shrugged "I changed my mind, it'll be the last time we'll have with our friends"

"Please Gabs?" Kelly pouted.

"Don't do that" I glared at her then Tay and Shar started.

"I'll leave you girls alone" Troy chuckled and walked off.

I looked at my best friends and sighed "Fine"

They squealed before we linked arms "We'll have so much fun" Tay smiled.

"We'll pick up Charlotte and take her with us" Kelly added as we walked down the hall.

* * *

"Prom is this Friday" Tay smiled next day as she walked around Homeroom with a stick and hit it on Chad's table making him sit up "Don't forget to get your tickets for a Night to Remember"

"Thank you Miss McKessie" Darbus smiled "Sharpay, what about music?"

"It's a surprise and don't worry, they'll be good" Shar smiled big.

"You don't have a good taste in music Evans" Troy chuckled which made everyone laugh.

"Well Bolton, why don't you pick the band" She looked at him.

"If it's okay with Miss D, then I will"

We all looked at Darbus to see her smiling "I think it's an amazing idea Mr Bolton" She clapped her hand together as the bell rang "Enjoy your last few days as seniors"

"I hate you Bolton" Shar snapped as we walked out.

"C'mon Shar, it'll be fun" I giggled as my phone starting ringing, I pulled out and answered it "Hey Frankenteen"

"_Did you know?"_

"Did I know what?"

"_About Rachel going to Juilliard"_

"She got in!" I squealed "I knew she would"

"_Gabi!" He snapped "I've just found out and we graduate this week"_

"Everyone knew she would go to New York and either get an audition for a Broadway show or go to Juilliard"

"_You don't know what its like to lose someone ..."_

I cut him off "My best friend is going to New York and I've just lost my brother, so don't say I don't know what its like"

"_Gabs, I wasn't thinking"_

"Whatever" I hung up and walked ahead of everyone.

"Woah" I felt someone grab my hand and spun me around "Ella, what happened?" Troy looked at me.

I shaked my head "I need to go"

He put something in my hand "Take the staircase near the science lab and use the key to get in, I'll come up later"

I nodded and hugged him "Thank you"

* * *

I walked up the staircase, unlocked the door and walked through to reveal a rooftop garden ... how did he know about this?

I walked up the steps to the top level and leant against the rail when I heard the doors open.

I looked down to see who was coming up "Alright Bolton, spill"

Troy froze at the top of the stairs and put his hands up "I'm sorry!"

I giggled "Get up here you goof"

He turned and ran up the steps then stood next to me "This is my hideout"

"How did you find it?"

"Taylor told me about it in freshman year and I'm the only one who has the key"

"It's beautiful up here" I looked at the view "Why did you only show this now?"

"With you going to Physio to walk again, cheer and basketball practise, then my accident, Nationals, we've had a busy year" He shrugged "Now with Nathan, I thought you'll need somewhere to go to get away from everything"

I wrapped my arms around his waist and looked up at him "I didn't need this"

"Of course you did" He looked down at me.

I shaked my head "With everything that as gone on this year, I just looked at you and all my fears went" I smiled and leaned up "I love you"

"I love you too" He smiled and kissed me "I have something for you, actually 2 things"

"What?"

"First turn around and close your eyes" He smiled.

"Okay" I turned around confused and closed my eyes then I felt something cold go around my neck.

"Open"

I opened my eyes and looked down to see a gold heart locket "Troy..." I turned around to face him "It's beautiful"

"Open it up, there's something inside"

I took the pedant in my hand and opened it to see 2 pictures ... one of me and Nathan and the other was of me and my Mum "How did you get these?" I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

"Your Dad and Lucas" He smiled "This way they'll always be there with you"

"Thank you" I reacted up and kissed him.

"You're welcome" He pulled something out of his pocket which where 2 tickets "Will you Gabriella Montez go to Prom with me?"

I giggled "I don't know, I have other offers"

"Ella" He whined then pouted "Please?"

"See, I'm waiting for my boyfriend to ask me but since he hasn't, I'll have to go with you" I grinned running down the steps.

"Oh, you are so funny" He shouted "You better run Montez"

I looked over my shoulder to see him running towards me "Troy!" I screamed running off "Stay away!"

I felt his arms wrap around me "You need to be faster next time, now answer my question"

I giggled turning around in his arms "What question?"

"Will you, my beautiful girlfriend, go to prom with me?"

I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck "Yes, my sexy boyfriend, I will" I reacted up and kissed him.

* * *

_Gabriella,_

_If you're reading this, it means I'm gone. I know we're not that close like you and Luc but you still came to me when you were upset or scared._

_Me and Haley decided that you would be the perfect person to look after Charlotte if something happens to us. I know you and Troy will look after her and help her follow her dreams._

_Just remember 'To follow your dreams, you have to chase them' and I know you'll chase them to be an amazing photographer._

_There are some letters for Charlotte for when she turns 13, 16, 18 and 21 plus a special one for when she gets married._

_Love you always Sis._

_Nathan_

I sighed as I finished reading the letter I found in Charlotte's memory box. I took the pinkie ring that Haley always had on her pinkie and put it on mine to keep it safe.

"Auntie Gabi!" Charlie shouted running into my room "Uncle Troy and others are here!"

I turned around in my dark purple dress that stopped above my knees with a white belt and black heels; I also had the necklace and charm bracelet on that Troy gave me "What do you think?" ... It's Prom night.

"You look really pretty" She smiled big.

I walked over and kissed her head "Thank you sweetie"

"She's right" I looked up to see Troy in a black short-sleeved shirt and pants with a white tie "Plus you look beautiful"

"Thank you" I smiled and fixed his tie "You look handsome"

"C'mon Lovebirds" Blair said standing near the door "The others are waiting"

"I'm just grabbing my camera and I'll be there"

"Alright" Troy picked up Charlie "Let's take you to Uncle Joe" He smiled and walked out.

I went back into my room, grabbed the camera and walked out making sure Duke had food and water before turning most of the lights off and walked out.

I walked through the gate to see the gang near the limo ... Sharpay in a light pink dress up to her knees; Taylor in a dark green long dress, Blair in a light blue dress that went just passed her knees and Kelly in a yellow dress that stops at her knees while the boys looked the same except different colour ties matching their dates.

"Hang on" I looked at Troy "Why is your tie white when we got a purple one for you?"

"Erm ..." He looked around.

"Troy Alexander Bolton" I crossed my arms "What are you hiding?"

"We thought he'll look better with a white one" Sharpay jumped in.

"And I'm not hiding anything" Troy smiled putting his arm around me.

"Alright, pictures!" Kelly squealed taking my camera.

* * *

We all walked into the school gym to see the senior class dancing and having fun to a familiar song.

_Don't stop! Don't stop!_

I looked at the stage to see New Directions singing.

"Surprise" Troy whispered in my ear.

I looked at him shocked "This is the band you picked"

"Yep" He kissed my cheek "I'll be back soon" Then he disappeared.

_Sam_:_ If you wake up and don't want to smile,__  
__If it takes just a little while,__  
Quinn:_ _Open your eyes and look at the day,__  
__You'll see things in a different way._

_All: Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow,__  
__Don't stop, it'll soon be here,__  
__It'll be, better than before,__  
__Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone.__  
_  
_Don't stop! Don't stop!__  
_  
Finn: _Why not think about times to come,__  
__And not about the things that you've done,__  
_Rach: _If your life was bad to you,__  
__Just think what tomorrow will do.__  
_  
_All:_ _Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow,__  
__Don't stop, it'll soon be here,__  
__It'll be, better than before,__  
__Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone._

_Don't stop! Don't stop!__  
_

Troy came through the middle of them smiling.

_Troy_: _All I want is to see you smile,_

_Quinn: If it takes just a little while,_

_Troy_: _I know you don't believe that it's true,_

_Rach_: _I never meant any harm to you._

All: _Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow,__  
__Don't stop, it'll soon be here,__  
__It'll be, better than before,__  
__Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone._

_Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow,__  
__Don't stop, it'll soon be here,__  
__It'll be, better than before,__  
__Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone._

Finn: _Don't you look back,__  
Quinn_: _Don't you look back,__  
Troy_: _Don't you look back,__  
Rach_: _Don't you look back..._

All: _Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow!_

Everyone cheered then I saw the ties the guys were wearing ... white!

"This next song is sung by the boys" Rach smiled "Take it away boys!" She jumped off the stage with the other girls, Mike and Kurt then came over to me.

"Hey!" I hugged them tight "I've missed you guys"

"We've missed you too" Quinn grinned putting her arm around me "Now let's watch our boys"

I looked at the stage and saw the guys laughing then the music started ... oh god not this song!

_Sam: __Oo-ooh-ooh, hoo yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah__  
__Yeah-ah-ah, Yeah-ah-ah, Yeah-ah-ah, Yeah-ah-ah, Yeah, yeah, yeah__  
_

(A/N: If you watched the Prom Queen Episode, it's the same performance without Artie but Finn and Troy are added)

_Puck:__7am, waking up in the morning__  
__Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs__  
__Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal (cereal)__  
__Seein' everything, the time is goin'._

_Tickin' on and on, (Troy: tickin' on and on) everybody's rushin'__  
__Gotta get down to the bus stop__  
__Gotta catch my bus,__  
__I see my friends (Finn: I see my friends)._

_Troy: __Kickin' in the front seat__  
__Sittin' in the back seat__  
__gotta make my mind up, __  
__which seat can I take?_

_All: __It's Friday, Friday__  
__gotta get down on Friday__  
__everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend.__  
__Friday, Friday__  
__gettin' down on Friday__  
__everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend._

_Partyin', partyin' (Yeah!)__  
__Partyin', partyin'_

Everyone in the gym shouted "YEAH!"

_Fun, fun, fun, fun_

_Lookin' forward to the weekend_

_Sam: __Yesterday was Thursday, Thursday__  
__Today, it is Friday, Friday (Finn: Party)_

_Puck:__We, we, we so excited,__  
__We so excited (Sam: Party)__  
__We gonna have a ball today__  
_

_Troy: __Tomorrow is Saturday__  
__and Sunday comes afterwards I don't want this weekend to end__  
_

_Finn: Yeah, Yeah, Let's go!_

_Sam: __So chillin' in the front seat (In the front seat)__  
__In the back seat (In the back seat)__  
Troy: __I'm drivin', cruisin' (Yeah, yeah)__  
__Fast lanes, switchin' lanes__  
Finn: __Wit' a car up on my side (Woo!) (C'mon)__  
__Passin' by is a school bus in front of me__  
Puck: __Makes tick tock, tick tock, wanna scream__  
__Check my time, it's Friday, it's a weekend__  
Troy: __We gonna have fun, c'mon, c'mon, y'all_

_All: __It's Friday, Friday (Friday!)__  
__Gotta get down on Friday__  
__everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend (oh, oh, oh)_

_Friday, Friday (Yeah) __  
__Gettin' down on Friday (Friday!)__  
__Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend_

_partyin', partyin' _(Crowd: Yeah!)_  
__Partyin', partyin' _(Crowd: Yeah!)_  
__Fun, fun, fun, fun__  
__lookin' forward to the weekend_

Everyone was cheering.

"Thanks everyone" Sam grinned "We'll be back on this stage later, so take it away DJ"

Prom wasn't bad after all.

* * *

Graduation is today which means High School is over.

"No" Charlie ran out of my room in her pink Pjs.

"Charlotte, you need to get ready" I walked out of the room in a white summer dress with white heels.

"Need some help with this little monkey?" Troy grinned holding her in his arms.

"I wanna go swimming!" Charlie pouted.

"If I remember it's somebody's birthday tomorrow and we're having a beach party" I smiled walking over to them.

"But I wanna go now!" She whined as Troy put her down.

"We haven't got time now" I pushed her towards my room "Now, get ready"

She sighed "Fine"

"She is so like Brooke" Troy chuckled.

"I know" I turned around and smiled "Ready to give your speech today?" I fixed his black tie.

"I don't know why they picked me"

"Because you are the Wildcats Captain and top of every class" I grinned.

"You're smarter than me"

"But I only started at the beginning of senior year; you've been a wildcat since kindergarten"

"Ella" He whined.

I giggled "You're so nervous"

"I don't get nervous" He shaked his head.

"I'm ready" We looked at my door to see Charlie in a green and white summer dress.

* * *

"_Nathaniel Bolton"_ Miss Darbus said in the microphone as Nate went up the steps and collected his diploma _"Nate will be attending UCLA on a Film course"_

"Go Nate!" We all cheered.

"Hey" I looked at Blair "You never told me what college you're going to or what you're doing"

"I haven't told anyone except Miss D" She smiled "And I'm not telling you"

"Fine" I nudged her and looked at the stage to see the 'Ds' standing in a line.

"_Chad Danforth" _Darbus said _"Chad will be attending U of A on a Basketball scholarship"_

"I did it!" Chad shouted after getting his diploma which made everyone laugh.

"Same old Chad" Taylor shaked her head infront of us.

"He'll never change" I giggled.

She turned to look at us "I hope he does"

"_Ryan Evans" _Darbus said as Ryan climb up the steps _"Ryan will be attending Juilliard on a full scholarship in Dance"_

"_Sharpay Evans" _Shar walked up the steps smiling _"Sharpay will also be attending Juilliard on a full scholarship in Music and Drama"_

"Go Evans!" We cheered.

Now it was our turn.

"_Taylor McKessie" _Darbus said as she walked up _"Taylor will be attending Yale on a Science and Teaching course"_

"You're up first Sis" I giggled.

"Don't start" Blair nudged me.

"_Blair Montez"_

"Go" I pushed her smiling.

Blair walked up the steps and got her diploma.

"_Blair will be attending UCLA on a Performing Arts and Teaching course"_

I looked at her shocked and she grinned walking down the other side.

"_Gabriella Montez"_

I climbed up the steps and smiled.

"_Gabriella will be attending Duke University on a Cheerleader Scholarship and Photography course"_

I shaked Principal Matsui hand and took the diploma then walked down the other steps.

"Go Gabi!" I heard all my friends shout.

"_Kelly Parker ... Kelly will be attending UNC on a teaching course in Sports"_

Wait! UNC as in University of North Carolina!

I looked at her and she just winked at me before going down the steps.

"_Jayden White ... Jayden will be attending UNC on a baseball scholarship"_

I looked at Troy who was sitting nervously next to Miss Darbus "He's nervous"

"Totally" Blair giggled.

"And finally our valedictorian Troy Bolton" Principal Matsui said as everyone cheered "Troy will be attending Duke University School of Medicine"

Troy stood up and walked over to the podium "East High is a place where teachers encouraged us to break the status quo and define ourselves as we choose. It's a place where one person" He looked right me smiling "if it's the right person, changes us all" He looked around "East High is having friends we'll keep for the rest of our lives" He grinned "But Once a Wildcat, always a Wildcat. Ladies and gentleman graduated class of 2011!" He held up his diploma and everyone stood up cheering.

* * *

"We did it G!" Blair squealed hugging me tight.

"We did B" I giggled.

"Auntie Gabi!" I turned around to see Charlie running towards me.

I picked her up "Hey cutie"

"Uncle Troy is waiting for you so we can go"

"Lets go then" Blair smiled as we walked through the crowd towards the cars.

"You just graduated now you're leaving" Dad smiled.

I put Charlie down "We want to get an early start" I walked over to him "Are you coming?"

"I have a game tomorrow" He hugged me "I'm so proud of you sweetie and so will your mum" He kissed my cheek "I'll see you soon"

"Bye Dad, love you"

"Love you too Bell" He kissed my head "Bye Blair, see you in 2 days"

"Bye Dad" Blair hugged him then he got into his car and drove off.

"Where the rest of your siblings?" Chad asked.

"Summer club" I giggled "They all went together"

"And before you say anything, our mum came but she got a call, so she had to get back" Nate stated.

"So" I looked at them "What happening?"

"I'm driving down with Kelly, Nate and Blair" Jayden smiled.

"And I'm driving down with the others" Ryan nodded.

"That leaves me, you and Charlie in my car" Troy smiled "Since we've packed it up with our stuff"

"We'll see you when we get to Tree Hill" Shar grinned and hugged me.

"Bye Shar" I giggled walking around to the passenger side and opened the door.

"Hey Montez!" Kelly shouted.

I stood on the door frame and leant on the roof "Yes Parker?"

"Is that bet over now?"

"I don't know" I looked at Troy "What do you think Hot-Shot?"

"I think you need to get in the car so we can go" He pointed to his new truck and got in.

"Its still on" I giggled swinging into the car and closed the door "Ready to go home Charlie?"

"Yes!" She squealed popping her head between our seats "What are we doing when we get there?"

"Sleeping" Troy chuckled "Because by the time we get there it'll be your birthday"

"Really?"

"Really Munchkin" I looked at her "Now buckle up so we can go"

"Got'cha" She sat back and put her seatbelt on.

"Let's go" Troy smiled and drove off.

* * *

"Ella"

I rubbed my eyes yawning and sat up "What time is it?"

"6:05am" Troy smiled "It's officially Charlie's 5th birthday"

I looked at the backseat to see her curled up with her head on Duke and looked back at him "Why did you wake me?"

"Because it was too quiet and I was getting lonely" He pouted.

"You poor baby" I giggled leaning across and kissed his cheek "Where are we?"

"We're just coming out Georgia and into South Carolina"

"Where are the others?" I looked out the window to see empty roads.

"They're behind us, Jayden or Ryan don't know the route"

"Alright" I grabbed my bag and pulled out a CD.

"What's on the CD?"

"Something" I grinned putting it into the player and played play followed by the ND version of 'My life would suck without you' came through the speakers.

"How did you get those on a CD?"

"Kurt made it" I giggled "It's got our Nationals songs on it plus Utah, Prom and so old songs as well"

"Please tell me that song isn't on it"

"You mean this one?" I grinned changing the song and 'Just the way you are' came through.

"Ella" He groaned "Turn it off"

"No" I looked at the back to see Charlie up "I like this song"

"How long have you been up?"

"Not long" She shrugged taking off her seat belt and jumped over the seat to sit between us "How long is left?"

"About 5 hours Munchkin" Troy smiled kissing her head "Happy Birthday"

She squealed "I'm 5!"

I giggled "Yes you are sweetie"

* * *

"Uncle Lucas!" Charlie grinned running down the sand with Duke following her and jumped on him.

"She has too much energy, I'm so tired" I shaked my head then squealed as someone picked me up "PUCK!"

"How did you know it was me?" He chuckled.

"Because I did" I looked up to see him walking towards the sea "Noah Puckerman, you better put me down now!"

"You said you need waking up"

"If you drop me in that water, I'll never speak to you again" I screamed as he dropped me into the water "PUCKERMAN!" I stood up soaking wet and glared at him "You are dead!"

"Oh no!" He ran off down the beach.

I chased after him "Girls!"

"Freeze" Brooke grinned standing infront of him.

"Oh no" Puck back up.

"Hi Noah" Rachel smiled standing on the other side.

He jumped back "Jesus, Rachel"

I crossed my arms "You're gonna pay Puck"

He looked at me "I'm sorry"

"Not gonna work Puck" Quinn shaked her head.

"I see how it is; the 4 ninjas are back together"

"You never learn Noah" Rach giggled "You mess with one of us, you mess with us all"

"You girls can take over" I grinned and walked up the beach.

"Thanks Gabi!" Puck shouted.

* * *

"I think we need a song" Sam smiled pulling out his guitar as the sun set.

"I know" I reacted over and whispered in his ear "Do you know it?"

"I sure do"

"Good" I sat next to him.

"What song Auntie Gabi?" Charlie asked sitting on Troy's knee.

"You'll see" I smiled.

"When you're ready" Sam looked at me.

I nodded as he started playing.

_Gabi: __So let's sing  
Na, na, na, na, na, hey, ya_

_Troy: Come on and sing  
Na, na, na, na, na, hey, ya  
_

I looked at him and smiled.

_Both: This is our song  
That's all that matters  
'Cause we all belong right here together  
There's nothing better than singing along  
This is our summer  
This is our song_

Puck pulled out his guitar and started playing.

_Sam and Puck: come grab your guitar  
Quinn and Britt: Sit by the fire  
Finn: 'Cause we all need a song  
Rach: When we're weary and tired  
Ry and Shar: We'll sit here together  
And sing it out loud_

All: _This is our song_  
_That's all that matters_  
_'Cause we all belong right here together_  
_There's nothing better than singing along_  
_This is our summer_  
_And this is our song_  
_This is our song_  
_This is our song_  
_This is our song_

Charlie jumped up and sat on my knee. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her head.

_Puck: Come on and sing  
Na, na, na, na, na, hey, ya  
_

_San__tana: Come on and sing  
Na, na, na, na, na, hey, ya  
_

_Troy: And come on and sing  
Na, na, na, na, na, hey, ya  
_

_Kurt__: Come on and sing  
Na, na, na, na, na, hey, ya_

All: _This is our song_  
_That's all that matters_  
_'Cause we all belong right here together_  
_There's nothing better than singing along_  
_This is our summer_  
_(_Sam_: Our summer)_

_This is our song_  
_That's all that matters_  
_'Cause we all belong right here together_  
_There's nothing better than singing along_  
_This is our summer_  
_This is our song_  
_(_Shar_: This is our song)_  
_This is our song_  
_(_Ry_: This is our song)_  
_This is our song_

"Perfect song to start off our summer together" Brooke smiled.

"And it was the perfect ending to this little ones birthday" I looked down at Charlie who fell asleep.

"I'll take her" Troy got up and picked her up carefully then walked up the beach.

"Night Hot-Shot!" The girls shouted.

I giggled getting up and grabbed our stuff "Night everyone" I gave each of them a hug before running up the sand to the truck.

* * *

Troy pulled up into the driveway "I'll grab our stuff and you take her up"

"Okay" I nodded getting out and picked up Charlie then opened the back door "Come on Duke" He jumped out and ran up to the door.

I walked up the drive and unlocked the door.

I walked up the stairs with a sleeping Charlie and opened her door then turned on the light "Oh my God" ... Her room has totally changed, a light purple on every wall and on the wall behind her brand new bed was two butterflies one blue and one green.

"Like it?" I turned around to see Troy leaning against the door frame.

"This is amazing, she'll love it" I kissed Charlie's head "Munchkin, wake up"

"I don't wanna" She mumbled wrapping her tiny arms around my neck.

"Charlie" Troy came over and took her off me "I have a surprise for you"

"What?" She asked with her eyes closed.

"If you open your eyes, you'll see"

She rubbed her eyes and smiled big when she saw the room "My new room!"

He put her down and kissed her head "Happy Birthday Charlie"

She ran over to the bed and looked at the wall "Mummy and Daddy"

I walked over, picked her up and placed her on the bed "They'll always be with you, okay?"

She nodded and jumped on the bed "I like it"

Troy walked over and smiled "Alright Munchkin, time for bed"

"Fine" She pouted falling down and got under the covers "Night"

"Night sweetie" I kissed her head and walked to the door then squealed as I got picked up "Troy, she's trying to go to sleep"

"You should keep it down" He chuckled walking into our room, closed the door and put me on the bed then he lay down next to me.

I looked at him "Thanks for everything"

"No problem" He reacted into his pocket and pulled a ring box.

"Troy ..."

"Before you say anything" He opened it to reveal a ring with red and clear stones on it "It's a promise ring because I promise one day, I change it for an engagement ring and I also promise that I'll be here with you forever" He took my left hand and place the ring on my finger "I love you"

"I love you too" I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck and kissed him.

I have the most amazing and perfect guy ever ... what else can a girl ask for?

* * *

**I was thinking of doing a spin-off to this to show Charlie growing up**

**What do you think?**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
